Harry Potter: Looking Through Fresh Eyes
by Kiaralight
Summary: Harry eventually kills Voldemort, But in the end Voldemort truly won. With all his loved ones and friends dead and the wizarding world in ruins, Harry sends his soul back to his one year old body and trys to change history as he knows it. T to be safe
1. To Where it All started

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 1

To Where it All Started

Hogwarts, June 28,1997

Harry Potter stood in the middle of Hogwarts grounds, his green eyes gazing at the ruins that was once his school and home for the past seven years.

" How did it all come to this?" Harry asked as he caught sight of the memorial dedicated to all those who died in the final battle of Hogwarts, and the final battle with Voldemort.

The list was too long, that was the only way to describe it, nearly 250 people died in this battle Ron and Hermione included. Most of the Weasley's had also died, out of all the Weasley children only Bill and Percy were still alive and as for Arthur and Molly, Arthur was murdered in a death eater raid, and sadly Molly was sent to St Mungo's after she went insane by having to watch her children be killed in front of her. Hermione died at Harry's side along with Ron as well, both were covering him as he fought Voldemort, and it was thanks to them that he had actually managed to survive and deliver the killing blow.

It was the after math that got both his friends killed. When the death eaters saw that their master had been killed they panicked and tried to get their dark lords death avenged. Ron and Hermione were both hit by misguided killing curses.

"Why did every person I have ever cared for have to die? I thought after this dammed war I could finally live in peace and be at least a little more normal but even in his death Voldemort still had to take people away from me. To make things even worse the wizarding world is still in utter chaos with no leader on one knows what to do." Harry stated as he walked through more rubble as if searching for something.

"Ah there it is" he said picked up the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He could feel its power flowing through him as if it were welcoming him back. Harry sighed and said "I pray to Merlin to allow the wizarding world another chance, allow me to fix mistakes that I know I have made, please I wish to be sent back to when this whole thing started, to give everyone a second chance".

With that said Harry lifted the sword up and stabbed himself through the heart.

Harry's body started glowing brighter and brighter as he felt more and more of his life energy being pulled out of him, soon Harry found himself starring at his own lifeless body.

"I really hope this works" said Harry as he lifted his _hand_ in front of him.

"**Tempus Soulituris Unnus!!!!"**

Harry's spirit dissolved a flash of golden light and then all went dark……

Harry awoke to the sound of someone singing to him and it really sounded nice. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see his _**Mother!**_???

"_Mum?" _he said or at least that is what he tried to say. What he actually said was (Moom?). (AN: this is Harry's baby talk is in _Italics_ )

"Well good morning Harry, I hope you are hungry, we are all going to eat breakfast and then go and visit Mr. Dumbledore. How dose that sound?" his Mum, Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" said Harry as he thought **"What the heck is going on?" **

Lily laughed and said " Oh Harry you are too cute." as she picked him up. When she did so Harry caught sight of him self in a mirror and nearly screamed. He was a baby and form the look of it he was only one year old maybe a few months over. He almost started panicking but then clicked, " it worked the spell he used sent him back to his one year old selves body. Their souls were now merged, this merge would also explain the inability to talk properly which actually made sense, it just wouldn't do to have a one year old suddenly start talking like a war hardened 17 year old wizard.

Lily carried him down to the kitchen where he was placed in a high chair and started feeding him when his father walked into the kitchen.

" Hey good morning pal. Enjoying your breakfast? It looks good." James said as he bent down and kissed his forehead.

**" So this is what it is like to be loved by your parents" **Harry cherished the feeling, it made him feel warm and very happy inside.

As Harry continued to eat his porridge he was also deep in thought, thinking about what he should change first in this new time line. "**I really hope I can prevent my parents death, but then what about Voldemort? His attempt to kill me weakened him for 13 years, and the wizarding world was at peace for that time. Jeez there has to be away to have my cake and eat it to. Hmmm so how do I do it" **and just then it hit him literally!

The next thing Harry saw was a fat gray rat seemingly flying towards him. The rat landed face first right in the middle of his half eaten porridge Harry knowing who it really was, he suddenly got a wicked idea. Putting on a scared face he frantically pushed the bowl and rat off the high chair table. He then heard the most satisfying squeak!

"**Thank you wormtail I believe you just gave me an idea, instead Voldemort coming to me maybe I will go to Voldemort." **thought Harry.

About 5 seconds later Sirius runs in "has anyone seen Pete..er , Oh there he is I am sorry Worm…" Sirius never finished his apology for he and everyone else in the kitchen started laughing hysterically as a porridge covered rat walked out form under the high

chair. When he transformed back into a human they laughed even more, now he had it a over his face. "Sirius that is the last time I assist you with anything ever again." whined Peter. Everyone just continued to laugh harder.

Finally after every one had calmed down and Harry and Peter had been cleaned up they all flowed over to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.

Tea in Dumbledore's office was interesting to say the least, aside form his parents, Sirius and Wormtail, there was Snape, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and two other people that Harry recognized as Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom. **" These are all member's of the order" **thought Harry.

Everything was fine aside from his father and Snape shooting glares and insults at each other, until Dumbledore asked James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus to follow him to another room. Harry who had been sitting on Lily's lap was passed over to Peter much to Harry's disgust. After a minute of sitting in the sweaty hands of the traitor, Harry was quite uncomfortable, that is until Harry saw something that an idea on how to help speed up his original plan on seeing Voldemort and saving his parents at the same time. The very tip of the Dark mark was visible on Peters left wrist. Snape was sitting right beside him on the left, if he could get Snape to notice the dark mark on Wormtails wrist he would warn Dumbledore and Dumbledore would formulate a plan to make Peter's foolish betrayal an advantage on their side.

Harry quickly put his plan into action by pretending to be interested in playing with Wormtails left hand. When Wormtail protested to the fiddling Harry gave him his best glare as if to say ;You better let me do what I want with you or there will be hell to pay.

Harry nearly laughed when Peter whimpered and shut up, imagine that he was scared of a little baby, how pathetic. Well not that he was complaining, if Wormtail wasn't so spineless this wouldn't work. Harry then proceeded to pull Wormtails sleeve down slightly until the head of the dark mark was showing. He then made his move and tugged on Snape's arm to get his attention.

When Snape turned his head he looked like he might have yelled at Harry but then his eyes widened with shock for a second and he turned his head back as if he hadn't seen a thing. Harry smiled his plan was now set into motion and all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment to make his next move. When his parents, Remus and Sirius returned he could tell some thing had changed, it wasn't until they were all home that night did he find out why James and Lily seemed so worried. He pretended to play in the front room while he listened to his parents talk about what had happened.

"Oh James…what are we going to do? Harry is only a baby he can't deal with this, he can't understand that an insane, murderous dark lord want to kill him just because he may one day be a threat" said Lily quietly though Harry could tell there were tears in her voice.

James sighed, all the while gazing at his only child. "I think there is only one thing we can do Lily, is to protect him until he is old enough to understand and teach him all that we know. We must go into hiding, to prevent Harry and Voldemorts meeting until Harry is ready"

Harry almost froze, **"they know the prophesy already?… Just great, this makes things so much harder" **thought Harry. But for now all he could do was wait for an opportunity to present it self. **"Maybe just for a little while I will enjoy this life while I can before fate drops my destiny upon me again" **thought Harry to himself as Lily and James carried him to bed.** "Only this time I can control when and where it will happen and the outcome will be different this time I'll make sure of it" **and with that thought Harry fell asleep.

Over the last few days Harry simply enjoyed being with his parents again, although he continued keeping an eye opened for his opportunity to become the boy-who-soon lived again. Not that he wanted to of course, but if it meant his parents staying alive it would all be worth it. His chance soon came one afternoon when he saw Peter sneaking around in the backyard.

"**Well so he finally figured out that he was found out, come on Wormtail come and get me, I have a soul to pick with your master." **thought Harry to himself as he pretended not to see Peter hiding in the bushes. His parents were talking with each other beside him at the kitchen table still quite oblivious to their friends betrayal. Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the front door and Dumbledore's voice yelling " Lily, James get your selves and Harry out of there NOW! Peter is a death eater!".

Then everything started happening so fast, Just before his mother went to grab him he heard, "Accio Harry Potter!" and he felt himself flying back towards Peter who held him roughly as he started running away towards the closest spot for apparation outside the Potters house ward limits. Harry acted his part as the confused and frightened toddler, desperately want to be back in there arms of his parents, that part he wasn't acting but he knew that this had to be done. The last thing he saw was his parents running after him looking more scared then anyone he had ever seen, then the world went black.

When the world came back into focus he saw he was in an old dusty house and Voldemort was in it. Harry could feel him, he may not have his scar just yet but Voldemorts magic was so familiar to him he could sense it anywhere. Wormtail carried him through the many dark corridors of the old house, Voldemorts presents getting stronger and stronger as they went. They finally arrived at a large dining room where Harry could see Voldemort sitting at the very end with many rows of Death eaters bowing before him. Voldemorts red eyes were on him trying to figure out an proper death for the boy that has the ability to defeat him.

"Well Wormtail, I see you finally managed to succeed in your task… Good, place the boy down and leave, all of you leave us" said Voldemort in his insanely calm voice. All at once they all left the room, leaving Voldemort and Harry alone.

Voldemort rose form his seat and glided over to Harry, wand drawn and ready for use.

" You Harry Potter are the last thing stopping me form reaching my true power. How or why that is I can not be sure, but I simply can't allow you to become a possible threat, and to show how merciful I am to children, death by torture shall be weaved, yes a simple Avadra Kedavra will do". said Voldemort as he lifted his wand and aimed it a Harry's forehead and then spoke the fatal curse.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

But Harry was ready or at least he hoped he was. He had summand all the ancient blood magic within his body, magic and soul. If he was correct this shield should be enough to protect him from the full effect of the curse.

When the curse and shield connected something happen that neither Harry nor Voldemort had intended. Instead of the spell rebounding off of him like it did last time, the shield seemed absorb the spell, but Harry knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, his head began to hurt A LOT. Harry then realized it was because his forehead was bleeding through a lightning blot shaped cut. **"but how?! The spell hasn't even touched me yet."**

But then Harry noticed a lightning blot shape crack in his shield. That was when he realized that if his shield broke he was a goner. All his life was in the shield if it broke he was done for and this would have all been for nothing. The shield was also radiating with the curse, if he could only direct it at Voldemort the curse should be directed back at him, causing the curse to backfire on him just like last time.

Harry lifted his head to meet Voldemorts gaze and looked him in the eye. **"Come on, do it!" **thought Harry. As obeying Harry's thoughts Voldemort lifted the curse and started to walk towards him. As Harry saw Voldemort come closer he struggled to keep the built up magic from exploding, Voldemort had to be touching him for this to work. If Voldemort touched him he would act like a Avadra Kedavra bomb.

" Perhaps you are a threat already, a mere baby being able to block the Avadra Kedavra curse? I must admit I envy you and if you were anyone else I would raise you as a Death Eater. But I can not simply let you live" whispered Voldemort if Harry didn't know any better he would say that Voldemort was scared. Then he saw Voldemort take out a dagger from his cloak. The dagger was very sharp and double bladed, the were emerald's crested in the silver handle. Harry knew that the blade was highly magical and most likely carried a curse upon it.

"**Merlin help me" **thought Harry before he felt Voldemort put the tip to his throat. As soon as the blade touched Harry's neck the built up magic of the killing curse flooded out, like a balloon popped with a pin the magic exploded from Harry and converged on Voldemort.

"What!? No!" yelled Voldemort as the curse laced it's way inside him. With one last ear piercing screech Voldemort's body evaporated leaving a very weak spirit behind him and then he fled out the window.

Harry felt his vision grow dim and began feeling weaker and weaker. A warm sticky liquid seeped down his front. **"It seems Tom managed to get me after all" **thought Harry as felt fainter and fainter by the second. Just before he passes out he could have sworn he heard someone say his name.

" Harry Potter? Oh Merlin!"

(AN: Alright that is the first Chapter! Tell me what you think but go easy on me this is my first Harry Potter fic! Constructive criticism is encouraged but no useless insults like "this sucks!" are forbidden. Any way I will be updating every week and if this story dose well who knows a sequel maybe. What to expect in the next chapter? find out who saves Harry, then years pass peacefully until a fun family outing turns into a nightmare because of a unexpected arrival, Harry is forced to use his Parsletongue ability in front of the whole family, and Lily has a surprise for everyone and Harry couldn't have been more happier. Okay thank you so much for reading, talk to ya next week. Oh and if you have any questions or are confused about the story so far or in any other future Chapters just ask me. Talk to you later! Oh and for those of you that like long chapters don't worry that next few chapters will A LOT longer.)

Kiaralight


	2. A Whisper of a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 2

A Whisper of a Secret

Harry slowly began to feel himself wake up. The moment he woke up he knew he was in some sort of hospital and he almost let out grown. **"I hate hospitals" **complained Harry. When Harry opened his eyes he saw both his parent sleeping against the railing of his bed. He guessed that they stayed up waiting for him to wake up. Then he heard whispers in the corner of the room, there were three men the first two were Sirius and Remus, but the third man Harry didn't recognize. He was fairly tall about 6 foot 3, was around the same age as his parents maybe a little younger, he had straight long black hair that was pulled back by into a pony tail. Harry could tell the man was well off in terms of money, the dark dragon hide robes he was wearing must had cost a fortune. He was too far a way for Harry to make out his facial features or what the trio was whispering about. But then the whispers stopped the he heard both Sirius and Remus yell…

"Harry!"

At the abrupt sound of them both calling his name, Lily and James immediately awoke from their exhausted sleep.

"Come on you two Harry just woke up!" yelled Sirius as he ran.

"Oh! Thank Merlin!!! You have no idea how worried everyone was sweetie" Lily cried as gently ran her hand through his black hair.

" She is right pal, I think you very nearly gave me gray hair" said James.

But Harry noticed the glances between Remus and Sirius they seemed to say to each other "Well that is the greatest understatement of the year" Harry could only imagine how his father and Mother had acted when he have been taken away and while he was near deaths door. Then Harry suddenly remembered the cut on his neck that was caused by the dagger. He could now feel a bandage around his neck, it was rather itchy. Just as he was about to move his hand to adjust it Lily gently held it back. Harry gave her a confused look as if to say "why are you stopping me it itched".

"Harry, sweetie you can't touch it, I know it hurts but you need to let it heal first" said Lily. She said it in a most desperate voice that it worried Harry considerably. Then it hit him as to why she was worried, the curse that was on the dagger probably prevented any magical healing so they had to resort to the muggle way of stitches and hope it would heal on its own. Harry heeded her desperate plea and lowered his hand back to his side.

Then the stranger that was talking with Sirius and Remus earlier came into his view. Now that he was closer Harry could see his facial features clearly now and he was a little shocked at what he saw, the man looked very much like Sirius, same eyes and their faces have pretty much the same shape. The only major physical difference was that Sirius was al least 5 inches shorter then his look alike. But the biggest difference that Harry could tell was that the man wasn't very carefree as Sirius was, the man looked like he never laughed or joked at all, in fact he had the haunted look in his blue eyes that reminded him of the Sirius from his old time.

The man seemed to notice him staring because he came closer to him and said " I am glade to see you getting well again young Mr. Potter, I must say I was not sure if you were going to make it when I first found you at the Riddle house" said the stranger in a aristocrat voice that reminded him of Malfoy Sr. It almost made him shudder. **" This is the man who got me from Voldemorts house? I wonder who he is" **thought Harry curiously. Sirius unknowingly answered Harry's question.

"Harry I would like you to meet my younger brother Regulus Black, he it the one that got you out of the house and took you here" said Sirius with clear relief on his face as he recounted what had happened.

_(Flashback)_

_All of them were in Dumbledore's office and it was just chaos. Lily was crying hysterically screaming for someone to save her baby. James looked like he was close to joining her for there was tear falling down his face while he held Lily tightly. As if if he let her go she would disappear like Harry had. Remus was talking gravely to Dumbledore trying to think of possible plans of rescue. Sirius was pacing back and forth near the fire place half listening to Dumbledore wile the other half of him was trying to stop him self from blindly running off to fine Harry. Just then Snapes head emerged from the floo and his expression was very grave._

"_Any news Severus?" asked Dumbledore._

"_The worst I am afraid headmaster, the boy is with him as we speak" _

_Everyone started yelling and crying after that, both James and Sirius were shouting _

"_Well get him out of there!!!!!! What are you waiting for!!"_

_Snape glared at the both of them before he replied._

"_Don't you think I have already thought of that!!!? The dark lord told us all to leave him and the boy alone, he probably suspects a spy some where in his ranks and doesn't want to risk an chance at a rescue attempt"._

_Dumbledore sighed heavily, his old age becoming increasingly apparent. This wasn't how he planed it at all._

"_Very well Severus inform me of the result later" he said tiredly._

"_Of course Headmaster" replied Snape before disappeared from the fireplace. _

_At that point everyone in the room began to panic._

"_No! my baby! No! please I want my baby back Dumbledore !! There must be something you can do!! Please bring him back, my baby, Please! I want my baby back!" cried Lily as she collapsed on the floor and began sobbing._

_James was leaning against the wall his head was down keeping his face from view, his hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking. Sirius had never seen James so distraught before not even after he found out his parents had died in the middle of there 7th year of Hogwarts._

_Both Remus and Sirius put comforting and supporting hands on their friends shoulders, for James it was all it took for the last of the emotional barriers to crash and at that point James didn't care if he was sobbing on floor of his old headmasters office, all that he knew was that his only son could be about to die and there was nothing no one could do about it. It was killing him to know that his little Harry was in the same room as the monster and he most likely wouldn't come out alive. _

_Just then Severus's voice came loudly form the fireplace._

"_Albus!! Answer me dame it!" he yelled._

_Dumbledore was at the fire place in a flash._

"_What has happened Severus?" he said._

"_He is gone! The dark lord is dead!" replied Snape._

"_Are you sure Severus?" asked Dumbledore._

"_Yes all that is left of his body is a pile of dust and.." he stopped and looked in the direction of the Potters before he continued._

"_And the Potter boy has been taken to St. Mungo's he should be there by now" said Snape._

_Dumbledore seemed to hold his breath for a moment and asked his next question._

"_What was his condition before he left Severus?"_

_Snape again looked at the Potters, clearly this was the question they wanted the answer to._

"_He should have been dead but some how he was still alive before young Regulus took him" he said surprisingly calmly._

_Dumbledore looked like he wanted to ask more but the Potters, Sirius and Remus were already scrambling to get out of Hogwarts and to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible._

"_I will talk with you later Severus" said Dumbledore disappointedly. It was clear he wanted to know exactly what had happened._

_Everyone had quickly used the floo to get to St. Mungo's and were taken to where Harry was being treated. The doctors told them that Harry would be fine in a few days but he would have nasty scars on his forehead and neck. Dumbledore couldn't help him self he had to ask ._

"_Why can't they be completely healed?"_

_The Healer sighed and said "Because they are curse scars, neither of them will heal completely, especially the one on his head it took us quite a while to stop it from bleeding and not that it's important medically but the one on the forehead is in a particular shape, no one is sure what to make of it" he explained._

"_Maybe I should take a look" said Dumbledore as he and his company walked into the room where Harry was. When Dumbledore saw the lightning bolt shaped cut he seemed almost shocked before he turned around to the Healer and said " Tell me when he wakes up" and he left._

_James and Lily refused to leave Harry's side for even a second, not that Sirius or Remus could blame them so they both went to the cafeteria to get everyone something to eat. On the way they ran into Regulus and after awkward silence Regulus explained everything to Sirius form how he regretted becoming a Death Eater to finding baby Harry laying in the middle of the dark lords hall and covered in his own Blood, and also how shocked he was when all he could find left of Voldemort was a dust pile._

_They spent the next few hours talking. Sirius even introduced him to James and Lily._

_Hours had gone by and finally Harry had woken up._

_(End Flash back)_

"Sirius! Hello…..PADFOOT!!!" yelled Remus.

"What! Oh sorry Moony drifted off a bit. What were you saying?" said Sirius sheepishly.

Remus sighed, "I was just saying someone should go and tell Albus that Harry is awake" he said.

"Oh yeah some one should" said Sirius absently. Although he pretended he didn't notice all the stares on him until…

"PADFOOT!!!!" yelled James and Remus.

"Alright! I'll go just because I need to clear my head" said Sirius as he stomped out of the hospital room. As soon as he closed the door he could hear snickers coming from inside which caused his to smile. "Finally things are going back to normal" he said to himself.

A few minutes later Sirius came back with Dumbledore, who immediately went to see Harry. He examined the scar on his neck and the one on his forehead he seemed to think for a second and then did something that almost caught Harry by surprise.

"**He is using Legamency on me! What the hell Dumbledore!" **thought Harry angrily as he scrambled to conceal his memories of the future and quickly pushed resent random memories from his baby selves mind out in the opened for Dumbledore to find. It seemed he found what he was looking for because he pulled away and started explaining what thought what had happened with him and Voldemort.

"After examining the cuts on Harry I have concluded that they are in fact curse scars, but they were not caused by the same thing. The one on his neck I would say was caused by a cursed magical blade which explains the inability for it to heal magically. Now as for the one shaped like a lightning bolt, it is one of a kind, I have never seen one quite like it before and as I looked at it's magical aura I knew why. Harry was touched by a Very dark curse and I believe now that that curse was the Avadra Kedavra killing curse" explained Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy. They all seemed to be thinking "then how is Harry still alive!?" Remus was the one who voiced this question.

"But Albus if Harry was hit by the killing curse how is he still alive right now?"

"That is another story for another time" said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "But I will tell you this, Harry will grow to be a very powerful wizard, maybe even exceed myself in magical strength. All you need to do is treat him as you always have, like a normal boy. But keep an cautious watch on his magic as he gets older and if you must teach him how to keep his emotions under control. It would very dangerous for himself and others around him if he lets his magic get away form him" said Dumbledore as he looked at Harry with his piercing blue eyes. Harry locked his gaze and refused to look away. After what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore looked away for a second before whispering….

"Good Luck Harry Potter"……………………………...

Five years past by very quickly for Harry. Life was great, he just let himself be a kid and have the childhood he always wanted with his parents and many family friends. It was a absolute blast hanging out with Sirius and his Father they were hilarious with their jokes and antics. He loved talking with his mother about everything she was really smart they able to have a conversation for hours if they had the time. Although it saddened him sometimes, his mother reminded him so much of Hermione, who he missed very much. He had also of course formed a close relationship with Remus or as he now called him "Uncle Moony". Remus taught him many techniques on how to control his magic when he got mad or scared so he didn't accidentally hurt anyone. Not that he needed the lessons but it gave him a chance to spend with him and talk about things that might be on the others mind. Surprisingly he also formed a close bond with Regulus, Even though Sirius and him were brothers they were exact opposites. Sirius was always there for a good laugh and provided him with a way of escape when he got to tiered to plotting his next move. With Regulus, he was always someone he could go to when he had a problem or just let his built up emotions be allowed to just run free with out anyone fussing over him. Regulus just calmed him down when his emotions became to much for his six year old body. Harry was always very thankful to Reg but he just waved off the praise and said " As long as you feel better Harry, that is all the thanks I need".

So all in all life couldn't have got any better for Harry, but you all know what they say about good things, they all must come to an end sometime and in the case of Harry Potter it is definite. So it should come to no surprise that evil was beginning to set its eyes on the Potter family.

It all started when his parents organized a picnic near a forest on top of a hill that gave a beautiful view of the surrounding land. It was in the middle of May and everything was in full bloom. Everything was really fun especially once his Father and Sirius started a prank duel. A prank duel was simple, only "funny" spells were allowed like for example a colour changing spell to make your opponent change different colours of skin, hair, or even clothes. Any spell that could change the appearance or the voice of the other opponent was allowed as long as it didn't impair their dueling ability. The loser was the one who could no longer say any spells because they were laughing to much at their opponent. In this duel however the spectators were getting all the entertainment out of it. No one could hold back their snickers at the sight of the two. James suddenly found himself with curly pink hair, impossibly long eyelashes, a big Snape like nose, huge purple fish lips, and his robes had been spelled to glow neon green. As for Sirius he just looked look a clown from hell, His shoes were about ten sizes to big and had equally as big pink bow ties on them, his trousers had been transfigured to grow so now he looked like a giant spinning top. His hair was now frizzy and was changing all the colours on the rainbow. His voice was also charmed to sound like a teenage girl and every once in while he would say "I love Severus Snape". James had nearly collapsed from laughter after the first time Sirius said that. Even Regulus who never laughs lets out a small chuckle at that.

But the fun soon came to a sudden stop when Sirius cast a spell that made James fall over and what Harry heard next would always send a shiver down his spine.

"Hisss Ssstupid Human! I'll Bite you! ssss". But before Harry could do or say anything his Father yelled in pain.

It took a second for everyone to realize something was wrong and James wasn't playing anymore.

"James! What wrong?" asked Remus worriedly.

"I..I don't…." James let out a shocked gasp as he saw a huge snake clamping down on the back of his leg. "A snake!" he yelled as he took out his wand and banished to snake off of him and limped away from it. "The snake bit me" he said.

Harry could now seen the snake and recognized it immediately, it was a magical species that Voldemort had used in battle. They were deadly and the only way a bite victim could be healed is when the snake that bit them willed it to be so. Harry paled at the thought.

He turned to Remus and allowed the child part of him ask the question he already had the answer to, he only hoped he was wrong. "Uncle Moony is that the type of snake I think it is? Please say no"

Remus paled as he looked a the coiled up snake and could only whisper "Oh Merlin".

They both looked at James and Harry could tell he was already suffering from the effects of the venom. At the rate it was going his Father would be dead within the hour.

By this time everyone's attention was on James accept Harry, his focus was on the snake, he stared into its eyes and he knew what he had to do there wasn't any other choice he began walking towards the snake.

"Hissss…. come any closer and I'll bite you to child" hissed the snake as it poised it's head getting ready to strike. Harry was about to reply when he heard his father shout.

"No! Harry get away from it! There is nothing you can do! Please move away from it slowly, Please! Harry we can't have you being bitten to." he yelled desperately.

Harry smiled a little before he said " Who ever said anything about me getting bitten?" and Harry stepped closer to the deadly snake.

"Hissss….. You should have listened to him child" hissed the snake as it moved its head to strike.

"No!" yelled both his parents as they saw the snake move. But Harry was ready.

"Hissss… Ssssstop!!!" Harry hissed.

The snake halted in mid strike and stared at him in shock. "Hisss.. You can speck child?" it asked.

"Hisss…Yes" Harry answered.

Behind him he heard surprised gasps from his family.

"Harry?" said Sirius as if he was unsure if that was really Harry or not. But Harry choose to ignore them for the moment.

"Hisss… Oh great serpent I as a humble Wizard request a favor of you" hissed Harry. This was a very delicate process so he needed to follow all formalities to the letter.

"Hisss… State your name young speaker and I may consider a small favor to you" hissed to snake in replay.

"Hisss…. My name is Harry James Potter"

"Hisss… Ahhh the one who brought the downfall of Lord Voldemort Heir to the Great Salazar Slytherin?" asked the Serpent.

"Hisss…. Yes, How did you know about that" asked Harry. Dumbledore had decided not to tell the wizarding world exactly how Voldemort had been beaten just that he had been.

"Hisss…. Child there is not single snake in this world that doesn't know what transpired that night at the Riddle House and for that I thank you, Lord Voldemort would have surely turned my species into his own personal slaves if he had not been killed" hissed the snake.

"Hisss… Well um your welcome" hissed Harry as he blushed, he had never been thanked by a snake before since that day at the zoo.

"Hisss…. State your request youngling" hissed the snake.

"Hisssss…. Great Serpent I Harry Potter ask that you undo what has been done to my Father, James Potter" hissed Harry

If it were possible the snake would have sighed. "Hisss… Child to do that I require a great amount of magical energy which it something I do not have at the moment" hissed the snake.

"Hisss…. take mine then, I will give my own magic if you would use it to save my father" hissed Harry determinedly.

'Hisss…. Very well child, but you do realize you will be magically and physically exhausted for a number of days?" warned the snake.

"Hisss….. Yes I do realize that, but I would much rather be a little tired then having my father dead" hissed Harry.

"Hissss…. You are brave child, alright take me to him" Hissed the snake as she slithered her way up Harry's arm.

Harry turned around to see the shocked faces of his mother and uncles. His father seemed to have passed out during the time he was talking with the snake. The deadly venom was already taking its toll on him. Harry immediately started walking towards his father only to be stopped by Sirius, Remus, and Regulus.

"Please you must trust me, I know how to fix this, Let me get to Dad" said Harry desperately.

"But Harry that is the snake that bit your dad in the first place. How can you trust that it will help him now" asked Sirius.

"Because I asked it to, and this is the only chance dad's got, look at him Uncle Padfoot he won't last much longer without this snakes help" pleaded Harry.

"I don't know Harry, what if it only makes things worse" said Sirius.

Remus decided to answer this. "Sirius how can't get any worse? James is dieing right now, something needs to be done and if this the only way I believe we should let them do what has to be done"

"Thank you Uncle Moony" said Harry as he saw both of them let him through to his Father.

"Harry?" said Regulus.

Harry stopped a second and turned to face his uncle.

"Yes uncle Reg?" asked Harry.

Regulus kneeled down, stared directly into Harry's eyes and asked "Will you be Okay?"

Harry shivered slightly, He hated it when Reg always knew when he was putting his health in danger. He could do nothing more then to simply nod his head and turn back toward his dad.

"Hissss… Set me down beside him and have someone help him sit up" instructed the snake.

"Mum help him sit up right" said Harry as he lay the snake beside his father.

Once James was sitting the snake slithered its way onto James's lap and reared it head and back making it self look very cobra like.

Then the snakes scales that ran down the length of its body started to glow with magical energy. The magical energy seemed to seep into James and he soon began to glow a golden colour just like the snake. It was at this point Harry started to feel the pull on his magic, the snake was seeking entrance into his magic supply. He took a deep calming breath and he let the snake take what it needed. It happened quickly James and the snake were suddenly flooded with magic, making them very bright after another thirty seconds no one could look directly at them they were so bright. Then as quickly as it happened it was over, the magic faded and the snake slithered away.

Everyone crowded around James as he opened his eyes and looked around at everyone when suddenly he asked " Where is Harry?"

"I…I a.. am… right h.. here" said Harry quietly from behind them. He was out of breath like he had just finished running a marathon.

Everyone was beside him in seconds.

"Harry! Harry what is wrong? Are you Okay?" asked Lily worriedly.

" I'll be fine, just tired" said Harry faintly.

"Harry you look like your about to pass out, what happened?" asked James as looked at his son, he had no color in face and it looked like he was having trouble standing up.

Harry just ignored his questions and simply stated "I am just tired, I only need sleep" as he said this he began to slump forward no longer able to hold him self up. Luckily Regulus stopped him from falling right on his face.

"Harry!? Harry? Wake up and answer my question then you can go to sleep, alright?" said Regulus.

To tired to argue with him Harry nodded his head.

"Okay Harry it is important you tell me the truth alright?… What happened between you and the snake? Tell me exactly what happened" said Regulus.

"I asked if it could heal dad, it said it would but the process to do it would take more magical powers then what it had, so I said that it could use my magic to do it" explained Harry.

Lily was in tears as she hugged James with a smile on her face. James stared at Harry in shock for a second and then with gratitude. His six year old son had saved his life.

Regulus smiled down at the brave boy in his arms before he said "That was incredibly Gryffindor of you Harry"

Harry retuned the smile and said "You better believe it, and proud of it to" just before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Everyone let out a small chuckle and James said "Now that's my Harry".

"We should take him to Hogwarts, Poppy can look over him just to make he is alright while we tell Dumbledore what happened today" said Regulus as carefully passed Harry over to James.

"Oh yeah, I suppose so" James said with a sigh as he looked at Harry who was now sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Whats wrong? You don't sound very sure." said Lily as she cast a concerned looked at her husband.

"Oh I don't know it probably just me, but it doesn't seem right that we have to tell Albus every odd ability Harry has, call me paranoid but Albus seems to be scared of Harry or something, ever since that night with Voldemort Albus has been asking us tell him about Harry, how he acts, how well he controls his magic, and also tell him all about Harry's unusual abilities, like that time we discovered Harry was able to turn invisible. It looked like he was about to panic about something and then he just left. Its like he is putting together a puzzle, we're handing him all the pieces but he won't tell us what he is putting together" stated James with frustration in his voice.

"I know what you mean, I once asked Albus what the point was in all this and you know what he said?" asked Lily.

Everyone sighed and they all said "That is another story for another time" in their best Dumbledore impression.

"So dose everyone agree that we not tell Dumbledore about this? At least not until he starts giving us a few answers" said James.

They all stared at Harry who was still sleeping in James's arms and said "agreed". They all knew Albus wanted to manipulate Harry into his "top secrete" plans, and the more and more they all got to know Harry the more protective they all felt for him.

Minutes later they were all back at The Potter Manor and tucked Harry into his bed. Just to make sure he was okay Lily preformed a spell on him that would tell her all his vital signs. Everything was pretty level accept his magic and energy levels, but they already knew that and his levels would rise soon enough with some sleep.

Harry slept well into the next morning, it wasn't until 10.00 o clock did he eventually wake up. As he made his way downstairs to the kitchen he heard Dumbledore's voice coming from the living room.

"Are you sure Harry will be okay I am sure Poppy would be more then willing to look over him" he heard Dumbledore say.

"No thanks Albus, there is no need, Harry only has a little flu bug we gave him sleeping a potion to help him sleep it out" said Lily.

"**Wow! They're lying to him! When did they decide they were going to start doing that?"** thought Harry to him self.

Just as Harry was about go back up to his room and think until Dumbledore left he felt the familiar presence of Dumbledore's magic radiating out of the room. He quickly turned around and saw Dumbledore using his powers to see the memories his parents had of the night before. Harry knew he had to stop him, he trusted his parents had a good reason for lying to Dumbledore and he would be dammed if he just stood by let the man rob them of their right to privacy. So he focused his magic on the front of parents memories and then he quickly made up new memories of him being sick at the picnic and his parents carrying him home then giving him the sleeping potion. Exactly as his mother had said. Dumbledore's magic then drew away and he said "alright I hope he gets well soon, have a good day James Lily"

"Yes you to Albus" said James as they saw him to the door.

Harry quickly made himself turn invisible and bolted back upstairs he didn't want them to know he had been eavesdropping on them, plus he may be able to make fake memories for other people but not for him self.

Harry waited up in his room for a few minutes before going back downstairs and meet his parents in the kitchen.

"Harry your awake!" exclaimed Lily as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mum!! Do you want me to pass out again?" gasped Harry as his mother continued to hug him tightly.

"oh! Sorry sweetie" Lily blushed as she loosened her hold.

"Are you feeling better now Harry?" asked James.

" As good as new" Harry replied with a smile.

"Good, now Harry we need to talk about what happened yesterday, with the snake" said James.

Harry sighed and said " Ask away!"

"Okay first, How did you know that that snake was my only chance?" asked James.

"Uncle Moony and I read about them in a ministry classified dark creatures book, it said the reason most bite victims die is because the snake that bit them is the only snake that can use it's magic to neutralize it own venom in the victims system. So it makes sense really, when a venomous snake bites it intends to kill so why would they waste their valuable magic to cure something they wanted dead" explained Harry.

James looked at Harry a second longer and then smiled before he said to Lily "You know he sound a lot like you when he talks like that" said James jokingly.

Lily slapped him playfully in the arm and said "Be serious James"

"Oh right of course" said James as he put a serious face back on.

" Alright one more question Harry, how were you able to convince the snake to help me then if it indeed did want me dead?" asked James.

Harry gulped, he was afraid that question would come up.

"She helped you because I asked her to, as a favor to me, she said that there isn't a member of her pieces that doesn't know my name because of what happened that night with Voldemort. Apparently Voldemort threatened her race with slavery and I stopped it from happening by causing his death" said Harry with big sigh, he still didn't like the idea of being famous even if it was only amongst the serpents. There would always someone or something out there talking about you behind your back.

"That's all? It didn't ask you for your magic in exchange?" asked James.

"What no no you misunderstood she didn't take my magic for payment she took it because she didn't have enough magic to heal you her self so I let her take what was needed. I sure she would have healed you herself if she had enough of her own magic" explained Harry.

James smiled, relieved. Giving someone or something your magic for payment was very dangerous for a wizard or witch especially a child as young as Harry. For some reason that method of payment damages the magical core and if done enough times could cause magical failure, meaning the wizards magical core would shut down, leaving them no different then a muggle.

"Alright now that's enough of this serious talk. Harry you must be hungry, I'll start making lunch" said Lily it was clear she was happy the conversion was over.

"I'll help you Mum" said Harry. It may have been many years now since he was the Dursley's slave, but he recently discovered he missed cooking and managed to convinces his Mum to let him help her prepare the morning and evening meals. She was hesitant at first, because of his age and she was afraid he had inherited his Dad's abilities in the kitchen. Last time she had let James cook he nearly burned the house down. But he proved his talents to her on mothers day by making her scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in bed that morning.

"Alright thanks, I am making my special veggie soup, you know what to do" said Lily with a mysterious wink.

"Your special Veggie soup? You only ever make that stuff when it's a special occasion like a holiday or a Birthday, or.." James paused and suddenly disappeared down the hallway.

Lily rolled her eyes before saying "No its not our anniversary either".

James walked back into the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face and said "I knew that".

Harry laughed at his fathers antics, it really drove his father crazy when Lily knew something he didn't. Though he had to admit it he was curious as to what this soup was for any way. He continued to think of the possibilities as he carefully added the exact amount of spices into the now boiling pot of water.

"Come on Lils I am begging you what is so special about today and whatever it is I am sorry I forgot about it" begged James as he got on his knees and gave her his best puppy dog look.

Lily was trying hard not to laugh as she cut up the veggies that would be going into the soup. "You will just have to wait until after dinner just like everyone else" she said.

"Mum the waters ready" said Harry as turned temperature on stove down a notch.

Lily walked over to check it and smiled. "Perfect! Just like always Harry" she said as she took out her wand and levitated her cut up veggies into the hot pot of water.

An hour later Harry got the first bowl of the soup but only because hadn't eaten anything since the day before. And always it was the best soup he ever had. But this time it tasted a little bit different he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew his mum had made this soup for something really special he just couldn't figure out what.

For the rest of the day James begged Lily to him what her big secret was. But she wouldn't budge, she said she would let everyone know after dinner, and she meant everyone, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, the Longbottoms and even Professor McGonagall who had become close friends with Lily, were coming over for dinner. Everyone was curious as to what Lily's surprise was, so that's why they were all eager to get dinner started and over with

"Alright Lils, no more stalling, now out with it!" said James as soon a everyone had finished eating.

"Alright.. I was going to tell most of you while the picnic yesterday, but because it was cut short so I didn't get a chance. But I think telling everyone this way is better.' Lily paused apparently enjoying the suspense she was creating.

She then grabbed on to James's hand pulled him up next to her and said " We're going to have a baby!"

Everyone began laughing and saying their congratulations, but they all stayed where they were waiting to see James's reaction.

He stared a Lily in shock for a second and said "Really?"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes " Of course James! I wouldn't tell everyone if I wasn't sure"

James said nothing for a long time, he just stood there and stared at Lily with a unreadable expression on his face.

Lily then started to feel worried maybe James didn't want another child she thought. "James? Whatss……."

Lily was interrupted by James as he gave he a very passionate kiss.

Everyone then cheered as they kissed, happy that the couple both wanted the child.

After they finally pulled away and James cupped Lily's face in his hand gently and said "Oh I love you!"

Then they both turned to Harry still teary eyed with emotion.

"What do think about becoming a big brother Harry?" asked Lily.

Harry seemed to think about is for a bit before saying "Well its about time I had almost given up on ever become an older brother!" he said it with the biggest of smiles on his face.

Alright that's the end of this Chapter. Wow I don't think I have ever typed so much. Any way be sure to tell me what you think. And what to expect in the next chapter?

Lily has even more news.

Soon after Lily gives birth Dumbledore finds out they have been keeping information from him and dose the unthinkable.

Can Harry help his parents stand up against Dumbledore's manipulations without getting caught himself? Find out what happens in the next chapter. Will be up some time next week!


	3. For A Greater Good

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 3

For the Greater Good

* * *

Two months had past since Lily had told everyone of her pregnancy and today she would going in for her first examination. She had just begun her second trimester and she was just starting to show off the baby bump. They had decided to drive to the healers offices using one of the ministry cars because magical way of transportation could be harmful to the unborn baby. James and Harry were forced to wait in the waiting room while Lily went through the examination. When Lily came out of the examination room she was smiling ear to ear, more so then usual.

"I take it by that smile on your face everything went well?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes we are perfectly healthy" said Lily.

"Well that's good" said James who looked relieved to hear everything was going smoothly.

On the way back to the house and Lily just couldn't stop smiling. It seemed James noticed and asked "So umm did the healer say anything else during the visit?"

"No, just that the babies and I are perfectly healthy" said Lily with a smirk on her face.

Harry snapped his head up in shock as he realized what his mother had just said. **"Did she just say…"** thought Harry.

"Babies?!?" yelled James as he slammed the breaks making the car come to an abrupt halt. "Did you just say babies? As in more then one?" he asked.

Lily nodded her head and said "We are having twins".

Harry started laughing at the look of his Dads face he was staring at Lily with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging opened like a fish.

"Merlin" he said.

Lily just laughed and kissed him on the nose. "Surprise" she said.

James smiled at her and shook his head. "You and your surprises" he said as he kissed her back.

Harry rolled his eyes from the backseat **"There they go again" **thought Harry as he watched them kiss passionately in the front seat.

"You two could at least wait until we get home, that way I could go up to my room and give two some privacy" said Harry with a smirk as he got the desired result.

James and Lily broke off the kissing quickly and both were very red in the face.

"Well umm we should really be getting home, I am sure Sirius and the others would want to here about this" said James as he pressed on the gas petal of car. He had spoken really fast and was embarrassed at being caught making out with his wife by his six year old son.

Of course everyone found it hilarious when he retold the story about his parents making out in front seat of a car. Especially Sirius, he wouldn't even think about not teasing Lily and James about it for an entire week. He only stopped when both James and Lily cast the silence charm on him for a full six hours. But everyone was even happier when Lily told them the news that they were expecting twins.

But one person who didn't seem to be very happy for them and that was Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew that Albus Dumbledore was the far away from being considered stupid. So he could tell when someone was lying to him over a course of time. Even with Harry tricking Dumbledore's magic into seeing false memories, he couldn't do that all the time. Dumbledore would find out they were fake sooner or later and when he did there was no telling what Dumbledore would do. He only hoped his parents would realized that lying to Dumbledore this way was dangerous. They would have been better off just bluntly saying what they thought to him. He would just say "very well thank you for telling me" and then find a less direct method of gathering the information he wanted , that way everyone was happy. But at the rate things were going now it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore resorted to more drastic actions.

Harry had no idea just how drastic those actions would be…………………..

Time passed and Harry celebrated his seventh birthday which of course birthdays were always the best. But this birthday was by far his favorite, Lily finally consented that he was old enough to ride a broom. It had felt so good to get up in the air again, it had been so long since he had last flown. His father and Sirius were ecstatic when they saw how good he was in the air and began making bets on which position he would grab as soon as he got to Hogwarts.

His mother was less then happy about his flying talent and usually never watched him fly unless she had to. But he blamed him self for that, it was one day and he decided it was perfect conditions for a dive, so he did one but halfway into the dive she saw Lily and then for some stupid reason he took his hands off the broom handle and yelled over to his mother "Look Mum! No hands!".

Needless to say he had been grounded for a week for doing that stunt.

As the months passed and the twins due date came closer and closer. For Lily it couldn't come close enough, she was at the point now where she didn't want to be pregnant anymore. She was always a little grouchy from lack of sleep and her back was always hurting her. But sometimes when she was in a nicer mood she would joke and say "Hey it feels like they want out to, they're kicking me so much it like they are saying let us out!"

But everyone one told her she had to wait another month or so before they were due. So it only made sense that a pair of twins decided to join the world when no one expected them to. The twins original due date was December 16th, Lily went into labour on November 17th.

Harry and all his uncles waited out side the delivery room, they waited and waited and waited. Now seven year olds are not known for the patience, but Harry thought waiting for eight hours doing absolutely nothing was long enough before asking silly questions.

"What is taking so long?" said Harry as he looked at the clock and then at the delivery room doors for the hundredth time in the last hour.

"These kind of things can take a long time Harry" said Sirius even though he himself was looking at the clock just as much Harry was.

Just then James suddenly came running through the door and quickly closed it shut just before they all heard a thud on the other side.

When he turned around he was met with four expecting stares. He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry nothing yet" he said.

Everyone groaned and flopped back into their seats.

"Do the healers know how much longer this is going to take?" asked Harry.

James sighed "they say soon Harry, but I guess it all depends on the meaning of the word soon" said James exasperatingly.

When Harry gave him a confused look he continued " Some of them say the twins will be born in the next hour, while other say they won't be born until tomorrow night, so It's any ones guess really".

Everyone groaned again and prepared for another long wait.

Then Remus lifted his head up and looked at James. "So why are you out here while Lily is still in labor?" He asked.

James blushed and said " Well you see I guess I was annoying her a little to much, and after the first three death threats the Healer suggested I leave for a few minutes and let her calm down I was about to say no and that I wanted to be with her, but Lily picked up the flower vase off the table next her and she through it at me, I had just enough time to get out of the room before it hit me"

Once James concluded his story everyone laughed at him, apparently they found his situation very amusing.

"It wasn't that funny" grumbled James. Which only made everyone laugh harder.

"Mr. Potter you should come back in now" said one of the Healers.

"Coming" said James as he got up headed back into the room. Before he closed the door again he turned to Harry and said "Try to be patient Harry you will be a big brother soon"

and with that James went back inside.

Harry sighed again and said "But what dose he mean by soon? How soon is soon?"

Hours passed and everyone tried everything to occupy themselves, Sirius and Remus even tried having a prank duel but that was stopped quickly by one of the hallway nurses.

"There is absolutely NO dueling allowed here!!! This is a hospital not a circus" she yelled.

Harry started feeling very fidgety, he just couldn't keep still. Regulus who noticed Harry squirming suggested " why don't you go and walk around for a bit Harry? I promise someone will holler for you if anything happens"

Harry nodded his head and took the suggestion. After walking down the hallways for a few minutes he stopped and stretched.

"Boy, this kind of waiting is the worst" said Harry to himself, or at least that is what he thought.

"I couldn't agree more Harry" said a voice from behind him.

Harry jumped nearly a foot off the ground and spun around to see Albus Dumbledore.

"**Oh Merlin!!! When did he get here" **thought Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here? I mean umm you scared me" he said.

"What am I doing here Harry? Same thing as you I imagine, waiting, waiting for something very important to happen" said Dumbledore mysteriously.

"Well umm if you would excuse me Professor I should really be going, umm it was nice talking to you" said Harry nervously as he walked back the way he came. All the way he could feel Dumbledore's blue eyes trained on him, and it made his skin crawl.

By the time he got back to the waiting room he was still a little shaken up. Regulus seemed to notice and was about to ask him what was wrong when James came running through the door again only this time with a huge smile on his face.

"They're Girls! Two healthy as beautiful as their mother baby girls!!!" yelled James as he practically jumped around the waiting room and hugged everyone.

When he got to Harry he smiled even more and said "How would you like to see your little sisters Harry?"

"That is such a silly question, I have been going stir crazy out here waiting for them to be born and you ask me if I want to see them? Of course I do! Come on Dad" said Harry excitedly as he pulled his Dad back toward the doors, the incident with Dumbledore temporarily forgotten.

Everyone else followed but James turned to them and said " Sorry guys the healers are only letting Harry and I visit for a few minutes and after that they are letting Lily and the twins rest. Don't worry they said you all will be able to visit them for longer tomorrow morning"

Just before the doors closed Harry heard everyone groan once again.

Harry then saw his mother wave them over tiredly and point to the small bed beside her.

"Meet your little sisters Harry" she whispered.

Harry looked over the railing of the bed and he saw two small bundles of pink.

"They are so small, smaller then I thought they would be" Harry whispered.

"Five pounds five ounces each Harry" said James.

"Isn't that a little to small?" asked Harry worriedly.

A healer who was also in the room laughed quietly and answered " No it's normal for twins to smaller then single babies, don't worry they will catch up soon enough"

"that's good" said Harry as he continued watch is two new sisters.

"I was wondering if you had decided on names yet, so we can start their medical record?" asked the Healer.

James and Lily looked at each other and Lily said "Could we have a few more minutes to make a decision please?"

The healer gave them a knowing smile, nodded her head and left the room.

James kneeled down next to Harry and asked "Do you want to help us name them Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, afraid if he tried to say anything he would yell and wake up the sleeping twins.

"Your mother and I have narrowed the list of names down to four, we both like all of them and we can't decide which two we like the most, they are Kiara, Madison, Amara, and Holly. Which ones are your favorites Harry?" asked James.

Harry thought about it for a minute, he seemed to debate with himself for a little while as he looked closely at the two babies. After another minute he said "I like all of them to".

James and Lily looked at each other in defeat but Harry hadn't finished.

"So why don't we just use all of them?" he asked as he pointed to the baby on the right and said "Kiara Madison Potter". Then he pointed to the one on the left and said " Amara Holly Potter". He then looked back to his parents to see if they approved.

They looked at each other and then back at Harry with proud smiles on there faces.

"That's brilliant Harry, but yet so simple, why didn't I think of that?" said James.

Lily laughed gently and said tiredly "Because you were to busy trying to some how get your name to sound like a girls middle name".

James looked at her sheepishly and blushed.

Then the healer walked back into the room, smiled at them and asked "Have you decided on the names?"

James and Lily both nodded and turned to Harry and said "Would you like to do the honors Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and walked over to the Healer. She gave him two charts and a quill with ink and said "This chart is for the child on the right and the other one is for the child on the left, write their names here and here"

Harry read over the chart for the baby he had already christened as Kiara. According to it Kiara was born three minutes before Amara at 11:58 pm, Monday night. That would mean Amara was born at 12;01 am, Tuesday morning. Another weird thing he caught was in the physical appearance section, it said they were almost identical in every way except for there eyes, Kiara had green eyes like their mother and Amara light blue eyes like their father.

"Weird" said Harry as he finished signing his little sisters names on the charts.

"What is it young Mr. Potter?" asked the Healer.

"Oh it's just this is the first time I have ever thought of twins having different birthdays" said Harry.

"Oh yes I suppose that dose sound strange, but rare occasions like this one do happen" said the healer.

"And their eyes, they both have different eye color" added Harry.

The Healer smiled down at Harry and said " Yes I admit that one has me stumped".

She looked over at Lily and James and realized they were listening as well. "They are genetically identical in everyway accept their eyes. In fraternal twins different eye color is common, but with identical twins it has never been seen before" explained the healer.

James and Lily looked at each other before James asked "This won't cause any problems in the future, would it?" he felt silly asking if having different eye color would be damaging to the twins health but he couldn't help it.

"No there won't be any problems with that, if anything at all it will help you tell them apart" said the Healer. Though Harry had a sneaking suspicion there was a lot more to it then that.

It wasn't until three days later that the twins were finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home, or at least that was what they had planed on doing…

They were half way home when Harry felt that something wasn't quite right, he could feel the air around them began to snap with magical energy and as the car they were in continued to move the more he recognized whos magic it was. And only one name came to mind.

"Dumbledore" Harry sneered.

Lily hearing the tone of his voice tried to ask "Harry what..". But she never got the chance.

"Oh Merlin!!!!" yelled James as he slammed the breaks on the car.

Harry placed his hands on the twins and tried to protect them form the G force the car gave off as it slowed down to a stop. The twins were now crying and Harry tried soft whispers to calm them down like their mum did, but it was no use they could feel the fear coming from their parents and when Harry chanced a glance out the front window he couldn't help but feel a little fear to.

Outside stood a very angry Albus Dumbledore. If Harry had ever doubted that Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive well now those doubts would be well dead and buried. The magic was rolling off him in thick waves and it made Harry shiver. Dumbledore's magic was just a cold and hard as his eyes were at the moment.

"What is then meaning of this Dumbledore!? You do realize I have newborns in the backseat? What are you trying to do get us all killed? Standing out in the middle of the road like that!!!." yelled James as he leapt out of the vehicle and ran straight at Dumbledore.

'You have been lying to me James, I have no other choice but to take him away and gather the information from a different source' said Dumbledore coldly as he waved his wand a James, causing him to be magically bound and unable to move from the spot where he was standing.

"James!!! No" yelled Lily as she came running out to help him, Her wand was drawn and ready to counter the binding that Dumbledore had placed on him. But she was disarmed by someone dressed in red and Dumbledore bound her to.

Then ten more people emerged form the fog all dressed in red and they all flanked Dumbledore on both sides of him.

Harry started to panic, he knew Dumbledore would flip when he found out but he didn't know he would go this far. Fearing for his parents lives he jumped out of the car and ran to try and help as well.

But his father yelled at him "No Harry! Run! get away from here, it's you that he wants! We will be fine! Now go home Harry they won't be able to follow you inside the house wards without my say so! Go Harry!! Run!!!"

Harry, with out thinking started to run, but before he could even get past the car he was caught by a man wearing black and red. And unfortunately for Harry this voice he recognized right away.

"You are not going anywhere Potter" the voice said.

"Snape" Harry whispered.

"Ah Severus you have impeccable timing as always my friend" said Dumbledore in an almost pleasant tone of voice.

Snape merely grunted as he dragged Harry to Dumbledore's awaiting hand.

"No! Harry!!! Albus you can't do this, you can't kidnap our only son! Please I beg you please don't take Harry away, Please don't!" cried Lily form her spot near James.

Dumbledore's expression lightened a little before he said "Don't worry Lily I will return Harry in a few months if everything goes well" Harry mean while was trying to get out of Dumbledore's surprisingly strong grip but he still remained unsuccessful. Just as it looked like they were ready to dissparate Dumbledore held up his hand to signal everyone to wait.

Dumbledore's eyes were trained the car and Harry immediately knew what he wanted.

"No! Dumbledore don't take them! Please don't!!' Harry begged. But Dumbledore paid him no heed,

"Severus and Marla go and get the twins from the back seat, they are coming with us as well" he told the first two people on his right side.

"Yes Headmaster" they said as they walked to the car.

Harry and his parents begged that the twins be left alone, and of course they were ignored.

When Severus picked up the small baby in his arms a raised a questioning glance at Dumbledore and said "Headmaster, why are we taking these two as well? After all they are only infants."

"Because I have plans for them as well, now do as I say Severus" said Dumbledore in a commanding tone.

Snape bowed his head and said "Yes headmaster". Then as soon as he and the other one Marla were back in place, babies in their arms, Dumbledore said " You all know where we are going, on the count of three, one…Two…Three!"

And then all of them disappeared leaving two very distraught parents behind.

As soon the world came back into focus Harry immediately recognized where they were, although he wished he didn't. They were standing right in front of number 4 Privet Drive..

Dumbledore dragged him towards the house, Harry could hear Snape and the other one follow them still carrying Kiara and Amara.

As soon as they stepped on to number fours drive way Harry could feel that the place was heavily warded with protection spells.

"**Probably to keep me inside" **Harry thought miserably.

Dumbledore knocked on the door and a short while later Petunia answered.

"How may I…."her words seemed to get stuck in her throat. Her body seemed frozen as she stared at them in shock.

"Good morning Petunia. May we come in?" asked Dumbledore, seemingly oblivious to Petunia's current state of shock.

Her mouth was moving as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Dumbledore however took this as a yes and walked inside pulling Harry with him, and his two lackeys followed him still holding the screaming babies.

Inside the house looked exactly as Harry remembered it, nothing had changed.

"Vernon come down here quickly!!!' screeched Petunia. Apparently she had found her voice again.

Vernon then came stomping down the stairs, causing the whole house to vibrate. When he caught sight of people that were inside his house and his face gradually started turning different shades of red.

"Get out of my House now!!!! I will not tolerate your…your kind in my house!!!!" he yelled.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Dursley" said Dumbledore in a kind of voice that sounded like he was having tea with them. "I have come to settle that small debt you owe me" he said just as pleasantly. "I want you to house these tree children under your roof for three months" he finished.

"No!!! absolutely not!! They are not welcome here!!!" yelled Vernon.

"I see, would you rather I undo what I did for you" said Dumbledore, only this time his voice was a lot more colder, and he had drawn out his wand and pointed it up the stairs.

"**He is pointing towards Dudley's room" **thought Harry.

Vernon growled and said "Find but we are only keeping the boy, we do not have the equipment nor the money to care for squirming, freaky babies".

"No equipment or money you say? Well I think I can remedy that" said Dumbledore as he took out his wand again and waved it. Suddenly a bunch baby supplies appeared, two basinets, a changing table, two carrying seats, a box of diapers, some bottles, a container of baby formula, and baby bags that had cloths, blankets and a few toys. " I charmed them so you will never run out of anything as long as all three children are in the house" he explained.

"Well I think we should be going, I will see you in three months Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore as he let himself out. Snape and the woman placed Kiara and Amara in the new carrying seats and followed Dumbledore out. Harry ran after them but he got to the door just as they apperated away.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe that manipulative old fool would do this" said Harry more to him self the to the other people in the room. Harry walked over to the twins and tried to calm them down, after about ten minutes the twins thankfully fell in to an exhausted sleep. Harry continued to kneel by the twins and remained silent, letting the Dursley's speak first.

"You are Lily's son aren't you?" asked Petunia quietly.

Harry nodded his head as he placed blankets over the two babies.

Petunia seemed to debate weather she really wanted to asked her next question or not, her curiosity won out.

"Then why are you here and not with…Them?" she asked.

Harry couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes, for some reason he decided to answer her question truthfully.

"I think it is because Dumbledore got mad at my parents for keeping secrets about me from him that he wanted to know for a long time. They had wanted to protect me from his manipulations I guess. I suppose they never counted on how Dumbledore would react when he finally found out the truth. He found out the truth today and plucked us out of our owe car and dragged us here" he said, not letting the tears in his eyes fall.

Then a thought struck him and he turned to face Petunia. "He asked you to write too him about me didn't he?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice quiet so the twins could sleep.

Petunia looked shocked at the sudden question and looked away. Not wanting to look into Harry's bright green eyes as she nodded her head yes.

Harry clenched his fists tightly as he fought to control his temper.

"**So that's why he sent me here, he can control the Dursley's a whole lot easier then he could control my parents, and in controlling them he can also control me a lot easier to" **Harry thought angrily.

Vernon who had been remarkably quiet until now asked "If he was only after you why did he bring those two?" he said as he pointed his finger at the twins.

Harry thought about it for a minute and looked at Kiara and Amara sadly before he said "I can't be sure, but I think he brought them to make sure I don't try and run away, he knows I would never abandon them without anyone to willingly care for them"

Vernon merely snorted at his answer and said "Fine, they are your reasonability, don't expect us to baby sit for you, and you will earn your keep around here, Petunia will give chore list to do every morning before she takes Dudley to school. I expect all of them to be done before I get home is that clear?" Vernon asked.

Harry glared at him but didn't argue. Vernon could only make life harder for him if he did.

"Yes sir" he said

"Good, now I suggest you get all this stuff out of the hallway, you and those pink things can have the second bedroom, its the third room on the right up the stairs" said Vernon as he stomped his way towards the kitchen.

"Yes sir, thank you sir" said Harry as much as it pained him to say it Vernon could have easily tried to stuff them into the cupboard under the stairs instead.

Harry carried the twins up the room and inspected it. There was a few broken toys laying scattered around the floor. After setting the twins on the bed he picked up the broken toys and through them away. The only other things in the room now was the old wooden desk and a night stand that was by his bed.

Then all of a sudden he found himself faced with a problem, he knew you were never supposed to leave newborn babies alone, so how was he supposed to carry all the supplies up to the room. He needed two hands to carry the twins.

"I'll watch them for you" said Petunia as she had read his mind.

"What?" Harry asked thinking he may had heard wrong.

"I'll watch them for you, just this once, so you can go and get the things from down stairs" she explained further, making it clear this was only time she would do this.

Harry looked at her closely searching for any signs that she might be deceiving him, he found none.

"Alright, thank you" he said before he left to gather the supplies.

Harry somehow managed to fit nearly everything into the tiny room except for the changing table the only way he would be able to get it to fit is if he got rid of the wooden desk, but it was too heavy for him to carry down the stairs. So he had no choice but to ask Vernon to help him move it to the garage. By some miracle he agreed, but only because he didn't want him changing the kids dirty diapers in the middle of his nice hallway.

By 10:00 am all the Dursley's were out and continuing their lives as if nothing had ever happened. Vernon had gone to work, Petunia went to one of her gardening clubs and Dudley went to a friends house. They didn't give Harry any chores that day but was told not to make a mess and to familiarize himself with the house, because he would be doing a lot of work around it for the next few mouths he was there. Harry spent most of the day taking care of the twins, feeding them was easy for the most part all he had to do was mix the baby formula with luke warm water and filled the small bottles, with a bottle in each hand he brought them over to his hungry sister's. next he had to burp them, this he was a little nervous about because he had never done it before. He had only seen his mum do it a few times at the hospital, his dad was to afraid to do it because he said he would accidentally hurt them by patting them too hard. Unlike his father he didn't have the luxury of handing them over to their Mum, he was the only one they had at the moment so he was just going to have to do his best for them until they were back with there parents.

"Forgive me if I don't do this right the first time alright you two" he said to the both of them. The twins stared back at with their big green and blue eyes respectively.

Harry bit his lip before asking "Who wants to go first?"

They both stared at him again for a second and Amara started to cry.

He laughed as he picked her and said "That was a rhetorical question you know"

Meanwhile, while Harry was getting settled at the Dursley's. James and Lily were going crazy trying to figure out where Dumbledore had taken there kids. Right after getting out of the magical binds they went to Hogwarts thinking that would be the first place Dumbledore would go, but when they got there and talked with Minerva she had told that the Headmaster had not been seen all day. When they told her what had happened she promised she would help them look as well. Sirius, Regulus, and Remus of course promised to help. They spent days trying every finding and tracking spell they could find, but still all turned up nothing.

"They must be in a heavily warded place, that's one way none of these spell could find them" said Remus.

"Gee!! No kidding Remus if they weren't we would have found them by now!" yelled Sirius angrily.

Remus was about to yell back at him when James stepped in. "No don't start that, all of us need to work together, if we start fighting we lose all hope of finding them?" he yelled.

Sirius looked a James apologetically the pressure of finding the children was getting to all of them, but James and Lily were hit with it the most, neither of them had slept a wink in since Harry and the twins were taken, and they had eaten just as much as they had slept, nothing. Minerva had informed them that Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts but he only talked if it was related to the school, the moment anyone mentions the Potters he leaves or tells the person who said it to leave. Both James and Lily had tried to "talk" to him but he wouldn't see them,

They had thought about going to the ministry about it, but it was decided the ministry wouldn't be any help, many people looked up to Dumbledore so no one would believe them if they said he had kidnapped their children, even if they testified under the influence of the truth serum the ministry would just say some crazy die hard Death Eater was trying to frame Dumbledore for crimes he didn't commit.

So with Dumbledore locking himself in his office at Hogwarts and the ministry countering anything they say, James, Lily, Sirius, Minerva, Remus, and Regulus were on there own.

On the sixth day of their search the day started just like all the other ones, on luck, nothing. Until that afternoon……

"Finally!! James, Lily, I got something" yelled Regulus.

"What is it Reg?" asked Sirius.

" I found a spell that will tell how the kids are, no matter where they are or how many wards are protecting them, here" said Regulus as took out his wand and started saying a very complicated incantation. Then he ended it with an equally complicated wand movements. When he was finished a large disk of light appeared in front of them.

"James point you wand at the disk and say Harry's full name" said Regulus

James did what he was told "Harry James Potter". Then the disk projected out a chart that showed all of Harry's vital signs and some other facts.

"Now Lily point your wand at the disk and say Kiara's full name" Regulus said to Lily.

"Kiara Madison Potter" she said in shaky voice.

An other chart appeared next to Harry's with Kiara's name on it.

Regulus then turned to James once again and said "Now the same thing for Amara, James"

With more excitement this time James said his youngest daughters name.

"Amara Holly Potter"

The third chart appeared next to the other two and in another flash of light the charts floated in front of the people in the room.

"Do they say where they are?" Lily asked timidly

Regulus waved his wand and said "Location"

But all three charts gave him the same answer "Warded, Location Unknown"

Everyone sighed in disappointment, " It was worth a try Lily, but these charts could also give us clues as to where they are, if we look at them close enough" said Regulus trying to cheer her up a little.

It seemed he was a little successful as she took a deep shaky breath and nodded her head.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Well lets have a look shall we" said Regulus as he waved his wand again and said " Vital signs".

Then graphs appeared on the charts and all were labeled with the following sections.

Physical Energy

Magical Energy

Heart rate

Blood Pressure

Temperature

Hunger

Overall Health

"Harry doesn't look all that good" said Sirius as he stared at Harry's life signs.

Remus, knowing the most about human physiology came closer and studied the data it showed on Harry.

"Well, he may not be feeling all that great right now, but there isn't anything wrong with him, looks like he has been working too much and not letting his body rest, and judging by his hunger level he hasn't eaten very much in the last few days" explained Remus.

Lily started crying in James's arms not able to take much more. James held and to Lily tightly and hesitantly asked "what about the twins?"

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the twins charts, all of them afraid of what they might see. If Harry was no the verge of passing out what were the chances that two one week old twins were still alive? What they saw shocked them, not only were the twins still alive but their life signs were stable. The only thing the at seemed a little low was there physical energy.

"Low energy is normal for twins or any baby for that matter, we've all heard about the sleepless nights that babies can give with crying" said Remus.

Regulus seemed to suddenly think of something and began look between Harry and the twins charts.

"What are you thinking Reg?" asked Sirius. He could practically see the gears turning in his brothers head.

"I think I know the reason for Harry's exhaustion, we have all been assuming that someone is take care of Harry and the twins, well what if Harry is the one taking the ultimate care of the twins but there is no one taking care of him? Think about it, if Harry is taking care of the twins by him self that would take all his time, leaving no time to care for him self" said Regulus.

"I think your right, he was very protective of them at the hospital, I can see him pushing himself to the limit if it meant keeping them healthy and safe" said James as he glanced back at Harry's chart worriedly.

"I just hope we can find him before he goes beyond his limit" he said just before Harry's Over all health meter went down another point.

The first week in the Dursley's house went by what seemed to be a blur for Harry. Each day was the same, He awoke in the morning when the twins awoke, and then he changed them, . After he got each of them dressed he put them in there carrying seats and brought them down to the kitchen where he fed and burped them. Once they were done he placed them out of the way of anything but in a place where he could keep an eye on them while he made breakfast for the Dursley's. Usually around 6 o clock while the meal was cooking Petunia would come down and he would give her a cup of coffee and then finish cooking the breakfast, Ten minutes after Vernon would come down and demand food, he would plate and serve them breakfast. If the twins started crying he immediately tried to calm them down again, Vernon would away get mad if they cried to much, sometimes when they just wouldn't stop crying and they were just fed, changed, and burped he was often forced to cast a wand less silence spell on them. He didn't like forcing them to be quiet like that, but it was either that or let Vernon silence them, which was something he preferred not to think about. After breakfast Petunia gave him the chore list before she left and like every morning she would yell "Don't make a mess" before she slammed the door behind her. As soon as they left Harry would remove the silencing charms off the crying babies and calm them down the proper way, holding them and rubbing their backs, after both of them had calmed down Harry would do the dishes. After he was finished it would be time to feed and change the twins again. So his day was a mix of cleaning, cooking, and caring for Kiara and Amara. The only time he actually had time to eat anything him self was late at night and he was able to swipe a few granola bars from the pantry that the Dursley's never ate and a 1 liter bottle of water that he usually sipped at during the day while he worked. He always made sure he refilled the bottle every night before he took to twins back up to their room and got a few hours sleep at night.

Harry survived on the granola bars and water without out getting sick for about a month and a half. Though it was more of Harry's shear will alone that made him keep going for as long as he did. He mostly ignored all of the protests his body gave him but there are times when the human body says "the hell with ya!" and starts to go in strike…

It was one of those days when Harry awoke to the sound of the twins crying and the sun shining through his window.

"What!? The suns up already?" said Harry as he shifted over in his bed and looked at his clock on the night stand, which to his horror read 7:30 am.

"7:30!!!!!?" he yelled as he jumped out of his bed, he immediately regretted this action for his head exploded in pain and the room started to spin.

Harry waited for the dizzy spell to end before he stood up slowly this time and made his way over to the twins.

"Sorry guys, this isn't a good start to the day, is it" he asked.

He eventually managed to get the hungry twins changed and dressed. He was bringing them down the stairs when another dizzy spell hit him. Luckily he was able to sit them all down on the step as he waited for it to pass.

He finally managed to feed and burp them and he was shocked it was as if they knew he was unwell and they either slept or lay quietly. For that he was grateful until he saw the note no the kitchen counter from Vernon. It read:

"Boy, you better make the house look and smell good today! Because of you sleeping in we are late. I warn you Boy another stunt like that and you will regret it!

P.S.

Here is your list of chores today…."

There was a list of at least 15 things he was supposed to do before dinner that evening.

Harry sighed, turned to the twins and said sarcastically " well that was sure nice of him" as he crumpled the note up and throw it in the trash can.

He only suffered from two more dizzy spells that day and the twins were surprisingly cooperative. Only crying when they needed to be fed or changed, so by some miracle he managed to get all the chores done to Vernon's satisfaction.

Unfortunately for Harry his headaches and dizzy spells only got worse over the week and he eventually developed a bad cough and a sore throat. He had no idea how but he still managed to look after the twins well enough, however his chores around the house suffered greatly, he could have sworn Vernon would have hit him one evening he came home and almost nothing was done if Petunia hadn't intervened by saying "If you hit him and he is knocked unconscious who will make the little brats be quiet?". Vernon seemed accept this and instead yelled "Get out of my sight you lazy freak!!" Harry grabbed the twins and as quickly as he could went to their room.

That night Harry managed get the twins down to the kitchens for their nightly feeding. While he was feeding them he noticed they were holding there bottles on the own because his own hands were shaking to much to hold the bottles still. He knew the chills he was feeling were caused by a fever and the shaking was really him shivering. He hated that feeling, he felt cold and hot at the same time.

When he saw the little twins feeding them selves he couldn't help but smile.

He then suddenly felt very tiered, his head began to feel heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes opened. He let his head rest on the kitchen table while the twin ate their fill. He never realized that he had dosed off.

Harry was awoken by a repeating thump on his head, when he looked up he could see the twins holding their empty bottles in their hands. He figured from the tear streaks on their faces they had tried crying to wake him up, when that didn't work they hit him with the ends of the bottles.

"Sorry I guess I dosed off" he said to them tiredly.

They each gave him a look that seemed to say "duh!"

"I guess I walked into that one huh?" said Harry. He tried to laugh but he started coughing instead.

Once the coughing attack lessoned he grabbed the handles of the twins carrying seats and slowly took them back up to their room. Harry just managed to set the twins down when he collapsed between them. He felt very tired again and couldn't resist to urge to allow him self to sleep.

The twins turned their heads and looked at their older brother, they didn't know much but they did know the person laying on the ground shivering had taken care of them and that same person needed help. Then the twins looked at each other and when their eyes locked and something extraordinary happened. The twins began to glow, Kiara was surrounded by a faint green, the same emerald green that her eyes were, Amara was glowing a light blue, the same color as her sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly their two magic's flared up like flames and when the two magic's mixed the whole room was engulfed by a bluish green light, and when the light faded the three occupants that were in the room were no longer there….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week earlier with James and Lily (AN: This was when Harry first started feeling sick)

No progress had been made since Regulus had found the status charm , But no one gave up, as long as the charts said that the kids were still alive out there no one even thought about giving up.

Thanks to the status charm Remus and Sirius had managed to convince James and Lily to sleep. Now that they knew there children were alive, they were too tired to argue with them for long.

There was always at least one of them keeping and eye on the kids charts, letting everyone stay in the piece of mind that the children were alright.

Although all of them had the fear that if one of the kids did get sick they could do nothing but watch the charts.

It was in the middle of January that that fear was brutally realized.

It was Lily and James turn to watch the charts that day, little did they know that it was going to be their longest watch yet. As soon as they looked at the charts they knew something was wrong. The twins were very hungry, but Harry's chart worried them the most. Harry's heart rate had sky rocketed, but his blood pressure remain low, and he also have a small fever of 99.5.

"Moony!! Moony something is wrong with Harry" yelled James.

Remus came running from his room that he had been stay at in the Potter's house since this happened and ran into the living room in hast.

"What is it?" he said as he made his way over to Harry's chart.

"It's Harry, what's wrong with him?" said James as he started to panic.

Remus looked at Harry's chart and after a minute he sighed and said "Oh Harry"

"What? What is wrong with him?' asked James again.

"Harry's body is starting to shut down, its trying to make him rest, making him feel so miserable that he will give in and just let him self rest, if he dose allow himself to have a real meal and a full eight hours sleep now he'll be fine tomorrow morning." said Remus. Thought he looked a if he wanted to say more but didn't know how to say it.

Regulus encouraged him by saying "But…."

Remus looked at every one sadly and then continued "But if he keeps going as he has been he will only get worse. In its finale stage Harry will be to weak to move and his only chance at getting better is if someone force feeds him, basically doing everything for him and allows him plenty of sleep, if…if he doesn't get any treatment within one day of entering the finale stage he'll, he'll….' Remus couldn't get the words out.

"He'll what!! Remus!!?" yelled James who was yet again hold a crying Lily.

Remus turned his head away from them and closed his eyes before whispering the two most feared word's that any parent would ever hear "he'll die".

For the longest time the only sound in the room was Lily's sobs and the rest had tears in their eyes.

Sirius looked up at Harry's chart wiped the tears in his eyes away and said "Come you guys who is to say Harry won't just let him self rest today and have him self a nice dinner? For all we no he'll be fine in the morning like Moony said" he looked at everyone as he was desperately looking for someone to agree with him.

Regulus looked at Sirius sadly and said " Siri don't forget that Harry is the one looking after the twins, if we all know Harry as well as we think we do he won't rest until he knows the twins have someone looking after them"

Sirius looked as if he had been punched in the gut before he realized what Regulus had said was true. Not knowing what else to say he sat back down and put his head in his hands and cried silently.

Another half hour passed and no one had spoken until Lily raised her head from James shoulder and looked at Remus with watery eyes.

"Are…Are you s.. sure that is what is wrong with Harry? I mean couldn't he just have a cold or a flu and he'll just get over it soon, Harry has always been able to fight off illnesses quickly" Lily asked. She had said it in a most desperate voice that almost sounded like she was begging to tell her that he could be wrong.

Remus had yet to look away from Harry's chart and when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper " I wish I could tell you what you want to hear Lily, but I can't, I won't lie to you, I am positive of what Harry has, I know the symptoms very well because I fall in to the first stage very morning after a full moon. That is why I am always resting after every full moon, my life depends on it. Besides if he dose have the cold or the flu as you say he would still need rest to get well again"

Lily began to tear up again and lay her head back on James's shoulder.

Then James spoke up and with determination in his blue eye and voice he said " Then we will redouble our efforts to find them, look in any book we haven't memorized from cover to cover for any tracking or locating spells we haven't tried yet. We'll go on twelve hour shifts, half of us working during the day while the others eat and sleep, and no ifs or buts, if there is one thing that this has taught me its no to go beyond our limit if we can help it, if we do then we are of no use to anyone. We can't waste any more time we have until…. Until.." James paused he didn't know how long his son had left.

"Moony how much longer dose Harry have?" James asked fearfully

"I can't be sure James, it all depends on if and when Harry reaches the finale stage, after that he'll only have a day left. Someone should keep watch on his chart , if his Physical strength drops to 1, his magical levels drop to 10 and his fever reaches 103 that will mean he had entered the finale stage" said Remus as he warily wrote the three numbers on a piece of parchment.

James looked at the parchment and then at Harry's current vitals before yelling "Come on everyone lets move! And someone owl Minerva and tell her what is going on, maybe she will be able to drill some scents into Dumbledore before it is too late"

With that said everyone worked harder then any of them had ever worked before, but they were no closer to finding a solution, nothing worked. Minerva had no luck with Dumbledore, as usual he magically pushed her out of his office every time she brought up Harry or the twins, She even tried sending him a howler but he knew a spell that could destroy it before it delivered it message.

As the days passed and they saw Harry's vitals grow weaker and weaker until one night around 1:00 am the thing they had all feared happened. Regulus was monitoring the charts while Sirius and Remus flipped through books.

Regulus was in the middle of carefully looking over each of the charts, when suddenly he took a double take at Harry's vitals, he didn't want to believe the numbers he was seeing on Harry's chart but he rechecked them twice there was no use in denying it now.

"Siri go and wake James and Lily" said Regulus gravely.

"Why? What is it?" asked Sirius who hadn't yet caught on to his brothers tone.

"Just go and get them! Harry has entered the finale stage" Regulus yelled desperately.

Sirius's eyes widened and he started running up to James and Lily's room. When Lily and James came down they rushed over to the chart and their reactions were instantaneous.

"Harry no no Harry please Please" but Lily's pleas were drowned out by her hysterical sobs.

James on the other hand began muttering location spells they had already tried and had failed with. When he began to have difficulty saying the spells because of all the emotions building up in him, Sirius and Remus placed there hands on his shoulders he looked at them, they to had tears streaming down there faces but the look in there eyes told him "You can break down and cry you know, no one will think less of you".

That had done it for James, he managed to run over to Lily and he collapsed on the floor next to her, taking her into his arms and together they mourned they loss of their first born son, Harry.

While every one was crying no one noticed the twins magic levels increase ten folds and no one noticed a flash of bluish green light in the middle of the living room either. It wasn't until 10 minutes later did Regulus noticed the location icon flashing on the three charts, it took him a minute to fully realize what it meant.

"James! Lily! Everyone look! it has a fix on there location!" yelled Regulus.

"What!!!!" everyone yelled.

Regulus quickly fumbled with his wand, when he managed to get a grip on it he waved it at the charts and said "Location!"

The address that appeared on the charts made everyone gasp.

GODRIC'S HOLLOW

THE POTTER MANOR

* * *

(AN: pheww!!!! I swear I didn't intend for this chapter to be so long. I just couldn't stop typing until this point. Anyway I hope you all liked it and here is what to expect in Chapter four: 

Can James and Lily bring Harry back to his healthy self once again?

Find out Dumbledore's true reasons for placing Harry and the Twins in the Dursley's house.

And don't miss the encounter with Harry and Dumbledore.


	4. Above and Beyond Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 4

Above and Beyond Expectations

* * *

Everyone looked in shock at the address on the charts, not believing what they were seeing with there own eyes. 

Then suddenly they all heard the sound of babies crying from behind the sofa across from them.

"Dose any one else hear that?" asked Lily hoping that she wasn't going crazy.

"Th… That would depend on what you are hearing Lily" said James.

" I hear babies crying" whispered Lily as she felt tears spring to her eyes as well.

"Me too!" everyone else said at once.

All of them looked at each other and back towards where the cries were coming from, before running over to have a look.

They saw Kiara and Amara laying in carrying seats crying with Harry laying on the floor between them. Then Remus, suddenly remembering Harry's condition spring into action.

"James! Lily! Take Harry and get him changed into some more comfortable clothes and get him to bed. Then make sure he drinks three nutrition potions and you will have to force feed them to him, he won't wake up enough in him current condition to be able to drink on his own. After he has drank all the nutrition potions let him rest an hour and then if he needs it give him a fever reducing potion" instructed Remus.

James and Lily quickly followed Remus's instructions, however half way up the stairs Lily seemed to hesitate and looked from Harry and then to the twins, she was worried about all three of them.

Remus seemed to catch on to her dilemma and said " Lily we will watch over the twin, they will be okay, Harry took good care of them. Right now it's Harry that needs you more so go and take care of him"

Lily didn't need to be told again and ran up the stairs after James to Harry's room.

While they changed Harry's cloths they couldn't help but gasp at how unhealthy he looked. Harry had always been skinny but how he was now was almost painfully so.

His ribs were clearly visible and he had no fat anywhere on his body. His skin was pasty and as white as a sheet except for the dark circles under his eye, and his unruly black hair was sticking to his feverish forehead.

When they finished putting some fresh cotton pajamas on him they now had to do the hard part of forcing the three potions down his throat. James had to hold his mouth opened and make sure the potion vial stayed on top of his tongue. They also had to cast a numbing charm on the back of his mouth to prevent him from gagging and spitting the potion back up. Then just as James started pouring the smooth liquid into Harry's mouth, Lily had to tilt his neck just the right way and rub his neck to stimulate the mussels that controlled swallowing. This process took quite awhile because they had to stop about every 15 seconds or so to let Harry breathe. About 40 minutes later both James and Lily sighed with relief, they had finally got the last of the potions down Harry's throat without accidentally making him chock to death. There was always the risk of that happening when forcing someone to drink something well they were unconscious, with the gagging reflex temporarily disabled there would be no way of getting anything out if it went in to wind pip. They stayed by Harry's side and watched as he finally went into a peaceful sleep and some color returned to his skin, the potions were doing there job quickly which was a good sign that Harry would recover.

An hour later they checked Harry's temperature and were relieved to see it had gone down considerably and was almost back to normal. They decided that Harry didn't need a fever reducing potion right now, if his fever started to rise again they could give it to him once he awoke.

Lily smiled at the seen before her, James had fallen asleep while watching Harry and he now lay stretched out beside Harry on the bed. And Harry as if sensing that his father was beside him managed to snuggle up closer to him. Lily was about to get in the bed and join them as well, but then she saw Remus standing in the door way.

Remus noticing the two sleeping figures on the bed quietly motioned for Lily to come to him.

"How is Harry?" he whispered.

"Much better, his fever has gone down without the help of a fever reducing potion, and he is sleeping more peacefully, as you can tell" whispered Lily as she pointed to how comfortable Harry looked.

"That is a good sign, you were right he dose heal quickly with a little help" whispered Remus.

"Umm how are the twins doing" Lily asked. Even though she tried to make it sound like a casual question Remus could still tell she was worried about them.

"They are doing as well as can be expected Lily, they slept for a little while, when you and James were tending to Harry but as soon as they woke up again they started crying again, at first we tried to feed and change them but that wasn't it, so we think they are just in shock at there new surroundings, it seems that they were used to where they were and now they are in a strange place and surrounded by strange people who they don't know. But I sure they get used to this place in a few days you'll see" said Remus.

"I hope you are right Remus. Oh! did you find out any thing on how they may have gotten here?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head and shrugged. "Not a clue, in normal circumstances I would say Harry magically willed them out, but Harry's magical levels were so low, what was left of his magic was being used to keep him alive. As for the twins it is impossible, the youngest wizard ever to do magic was six months old and it was only a simple levitation spell to bring himself a toy just a few meters away. And besides even if they did some how get them out of where ever they were the magical stress to pull it off would have killed them. So I don't know how they got here, but it is a miracle that they did" said Remus.

Lily seemed to think for a moment before saying "Maybe it was Dumbledore, he knew where they were and I don't think he intended for any them to get killed".

"Maybe Lily, but I think our best shot is wait for Harry to wake up and when he his up to it he can tell us more information" said Remus.

"I guess, Thanks Remus" said Lily just before she let out a big yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep Lily, it's been an draining few hours for all of us especially you and James. And don't worry about the twins Lily we will take care of them" said Remus reassuringly.

"Thanks Remus" said Lily as she yawned again.

Once Remus left Lily walked back over to the bed James and Harry were sleeping and curled up on the other side of Harry and minutes later she was fast asleep.

Harry finally awoke two days later to the sound of they twins crying. Thinking he was still at the Dursley's he prepared himself for the long day of work a head.

He force his eyes to open and he sat up. As soon as the world came into focus however he almost jumped. He didn't recognize where he was at first but he soon realized he was in his old room at Potter Manor. Thinking that he might be dreaming he pinched his arm and held his eyes closed tightly for about 30 seconds before risking a peak out of one eye. Still shocked that he was still there he repeated the process four more times before he gave up.

"But how?" asked Harry in a very coarse voice and he suddenly started coughing.

After glancing around the room for a few seconds he found a jug of water and a glass. He quickly poured himself a cup and took a long drink. The water felt like heaven going down his throat, it was so soothing and cool it made his mouth and throat feel lush again.

After he had his fill on water he heard the twins cries once more, this time louder and if he wasn't mistaken they sounded angry. They only cried like that with him when they wanted something and he didn't know what they wanted. Then he heard his mother's voice trying to talk over the babies cries.

"I just don't know what is wrong, they won't stop crying. I have tried everything I know and they aren't sick, every spell say's that they are perfectly healthy." she said and Harry could that she was frustrated.

"**I guess I better go and calm them down, besides I want to see Mum and Dad again it seems so long ago that I last seen them" **Harry thought to hem self,

But Harry found after getting out of bed his legs were a little shaky, he almost fell over three times just getting to his bedroom door. Luckily for Harry the room the twins were in was just down the hall, although he resorted to leaning on the wall to help keep him up right. When he got to the room and peaked inside he saw his Mum and Dad holding the twins trying to calm them down but to no avail. Harry suddenly knew why they were crying, when they were at the Dursley's the twins hated it when he fell asleep because it always meant he would get in trouble with Vernon and he often threatened the twins if he didn't behave, so if the twins ever noticed him falling asleep they would start crying to wake him up. He sighed and walked into the room.

"You two don't have to do that any more" he said softly trying not to scare anyone.

Both Lily and James looked up and yelled in surprise "Harry!!!?"

Lily ran over to him and asked "Harry what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting, your body is still very weak".

" I heard the twins crying and I think I know what the matter is" said Harry as he made way over to a chair fearing if he stayed standing his legs would collapse on him again.

Once he was sitting he looked at his confused parents and said "bring them over here please".

Lily and James carried the twins over to him and were shocked to see the twins had stopped crying because the mere sight of Harry. Then Harry brought his hands up to the twins and let them play with his fingers, after a few seconds the twins even started smiling and laughing as they waved Harry's fingers in their little fists.

"Harry? What is going on" James asked completely lost. "The last time we brought the twins in to see you they only started crying harder"

Harry looked up at his father and said "it is a long story". But the truth be told he didn't know how to tell them that their own relatives were the reason for the twins current behavior.

James looked like he was about to press the subject when Harry suddenly asked "Have they eaten anything?"

Lily looked down at the twins sadly and said "Not very much we tried but they spit most of it back up again. I guess they were to up set"

Harry sighed again and looked at the twins "you two are pains in the but, ya know" he said playfully.

"Did the twins get here in carrying seats?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" asked Lily.

"They're comfortable in them and plus it's how I always fed them, so they're used to it. I'll show you what I mean, put them in there seats and bring them to my room. And bring their bottles " said Harry.

Both Lily and James looked confused as to what Harry was getting at, but they knew Harry had the experience with the twins when they didn't . So they followed Harry's instructions.

Once in his room Harry sat in the middle of the bed and told his parents to put Kiara and Amara on the bed facing him. Harry then took the bottles and fed them. The twins began to drink the formula up hungrily. Harry then realized something, he had stolen his parents job from them and he knew they wanted to raise their only daughters, not have their seven year old son do it form them. So Harry started sadly at the twins he was truly going to miss looking after them like this but is was better his Mum and Dad did it. Harry motioned for James and Lily to sit beside him and hold the bottles like he was. Even though the twins were able to hold the bottles them selves this was the only way they were going to form the bond with there Mum and Dad again.

Harry then pulled back and let his parents truly take over from where they left off.

The days passed and the twins started getting used to James and Lily caring for them instead of Harry, and the twins also started getting used to the idea that it was okay for Harry to sleep. Although Harry told his parents all the tricks he discovered to make the twins calm down when they started crying. All the while Harry recovered from his illness and things were almost going back to the way they were supposed to be. When one day the question that Harry had been avoiding for the sake of his mother arose.

"So umm Harry where were you and the twins being kept?" asked Regulus as gently as possible.

Harry froze at the question, everyone could tell this was going to be a painful conversation. He looked up at everyone, it was obvious they had planned on ambushing him today, he was well again so they had no reason not to. Then he looked at his mother, he knew the truth would hurt her the most. To find out your own sister was going to let your son and newborn daughters die because they and they're parents were different was going to be quite a blow to her. But he had to tell them if by chance Dumbledore took them there again they would know where to look first, plus they had the right to know where their children were being kept.

Seeing his son reluctances to talk James asked "Harry do you know where you and the twins were?" he said it slowly and calmly, he didn't want Harry to feel like he was being interrogated if he wasn't ready to answer yet then they wouldn't force him.

Harry nodded his head at the question and gathered his courage, taking a deep breath Harry blurted the answer out "Dumbledore took us to number 4 Privet Drive the.. The Dursley's residence"

He heard his mother gasp and whisper one word "Petunia?"

He nodded his head to confirm those were the Dursley's he was talking about. His mother didn't know what to say she began to start looking very angry and tears started streaming her face.

"Harry I am so sorry!!!" she cried before running upstairs.

"Mum!" yelled Harry as he ran after her. He couldn't let her believe that any of this was remotely her fault.

"Lily" yelled James. He wanted to comfort his wife although he had to admit he wasn't sure how. He was down right ticked that his own sister in law could do such a thing to his children. So he couldn't begin to think how angry Lily was at this moment.. Just as he was going to start running after her when Remus and Sirius stopped him.

"Let Harry talk to her Prongs he knew what happened over there, and Lily needs to know the truth about what happened over there before she starts jumping to conclusions" stated the rational Remus.

" I guess your right"

When Harry found his Mum, she was sitting on the floor and using her wand to burn photos, all the while crying and saying "Why Did you do it Petia? I know you hate me but my children don't even know the meaning of the word _hate_". Lily sounded so betrayed and hurt Harry wished he could go and slap Petunia across the face for causing his Mother such pain.

"Mum?" said Harry quietly.

Lily whirled her head around, her red hair stuck to her face which was wet with all her tears. "Harry!! I.. I.. Just needed a minute. I am alright, I'll be back down in a minute" she said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Harry shook his and said "No Mum your not alright, I can see how hurt you are, but you need to know what really happened in the Dursley's home. When we first got there Dumbledore practically barged right in to their house and told them we had to stay there. Of course they refused to but Dumbledore threatened them with taking away something form them, it must have been very important because they reluctantly agree to let us stay, provided Dumbledore gave them baby stuff. After that Dumbledore left not even telling me who they were. About a half an hour of being there Petunia asked me if I was your son and I her told yes and then she asked me why we were there I told her all knew of what happened with Dumbledore kidnapping us. She was pretty quiet until I was faced with a problem of having to leave the twins momentarily to get the stuff the Dumbledore left us, she offered to watch them for me and I saw no hate in he eyes, I think she felt sorry for me, so I let her watch them as I set our room up. Even that walrus of a husband of hers helped me with moving things. But after that one day they virtually ignored me and the twins, except when the twins cried they tell me to make them be quiet, it was like that for the first 2 weeks, one morning I was cleaning the attic and I found a photo album and found a picture of you and Petunia as kids and in the back it said your names, that was the day I knew the 2 of you were sisters and the day things got worse. It was almost like someone told them to be meaner to me and from the looks of them they didn't enjoy it either, like they were being forced and that when it seemed Vernon gave in to the command to be mean and he threatened us and when he went to far Petunia would stop him and tell me take the twins and go up to our room. I don't think they hated us Mum, they just hated the fact everyone was being forced to do what they didn't want to. The Dursley's hate wizards because the only major on they know is Dumbledore and he's been bulling them for probably years now. Don't you see Mum Petunia doesn't hate you she just doesn't understand the fact why you love this world so much when a legendary wizard form our world is bulling them." Harry stopped his rant and looked over at his mother. She was staring at him with wide eyes trying to take in all he had said. She sat there on the floor for few minutes before looking at Harry again with a smile on her face and said

"Harry you are wise well beyond your years, I have spent years trying to figure out why Petunia was so mad at me and you end up solving it when you had only ever met Petunia one time. You only just found out she was your aunt for Merlin's sake and you managed to figure out what I been try to figure out for years now" she said as she ran over and gave Harry a big hug.

"I think you would have figured it out if you had all the puzzle pieces Mum" said Harry, happy to see he had managed to make is mother happy again.

"Yes Harry I am sure she would have, which is exactly why I kept those pieces of information from her" said a voice at the door.

"Dumbledore!" they both yelled in surprise.

Lily leapt to her feet and quickly drew her wand out. She stood in front of Harry in a defensive position. "I won't let you get him this time Dumbledore!" she yelled angrily. While she had been yelling she passed Harry a small pendent. Harry knew what it was right away, it was a portkey to take him to one of the safe rooms in there friends houses, like to Reg and Padfoots place.

Harry didn't want to leave his Mum to fight Dumbledore alone, so he hide the pendant in his hand and turned invisible making it look like he had disappeared.

He started placing protection spell around his mother to prevent her from getting hurt and then stood out of the way and waited for the inevitable. It eventually it did arrive but he had to admit that him Mum was a great dueler, even when his protection charms failed she held her own for quite a few minutes before she was hit by one of Dumbledore's stunners.

Harry waited in the corner of the room hoping that Dumbledore would leave but no such luck.

"I know you are here Mr. Potter, You may as well show your self or I will do it for you" said Dumbledore as he stared around the room.

Harry couldn't take it anymore what was with Dumbledore in this time line, what did he want?

"What do you want Dumbledore? None of us have done nothing to you, but yet you insist on tormenting my family and me. Why are you doing this?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore glared at him, which sent shivers down his spine, unlike Snape's glare that seemed to drill into you, Dumbledore's glare seemed to penetrate your entire body like ice water.

"Because I believe you are not who you say you are. You may act like a seven year old sometimes but when placed under pressure you act more like an adult then a child, that caught my interest first. Then I observed your magical development and I found your magic to be remarkably trained and powerful, something never found in seven year old wizards, and this made me very suspicious, You see I have always known you have a piece of Voldemort's soul in you Harry and now I think you have been using it to change your self and make your self more powerful then you should be. That could turn into a very bad mistake, it wouldn't only kill you but your family as well and even the entire wizarding world. So today I will stop it here so you can do no more damage" said Dumbledore. He then started saying a complicated spell, which caused Harry to pale.

That spell would undo the soul mergence spell he had preformed to travel back in time to his younger self. Meaning everything he had ever done in this time line would be erased as well. He would be sent to his old time line and then he would die. Of course Dumbledore didn't know he had used the soul mergence charm and thought he would just be dispelling Voldemort from a child's mind and everything would go back to normal.

"**I can't let him do this, if I do everything would have been for nothing, I need to stop him" **thought Harry. He snapped out of his musings just in time to hear Dumbledore finish saying the spell.

Harry thought quickly and said the protection spell "Activious specrum drempra!!!" a golden bubble appeared around him just before the spell hit him.

Dumbledore looked at him in triumph and said "Care to explain how a seven year old knows the only protection for that certain spell?".

Harry moved behind a bunch of boxes and yelled "not particularly, you old fool. Oh hey here it a question for you, What the bloody hell is the great Albus Dumbledore bully not only two of his allies but there kids as well? If you have a bone to pick with me, the pick it with me only! My Mum and Dad know that I am different but have accepted it as a fact that it is who I am. The twins are only babies, even if I told them all my secrets they couldn't tell you and I have spells protecting them from your meddling.!!!" yell Harry as he dodged yet an other spell by Dumbledore.

"**This isn't working I need another tactic" **thought Harry.

"Fine you are right I'm really not who I say I am, but I am not who you think I am either!!" yelled Harry.

Dumbledore paused in his attack to stare at Harry once more and changed tone to be more pleading. "I know you believe you are still Harry Potter, but how can you explain the way you act right now? You are behaving like a trained fighter Harry performing spells you should be dreaming of performing. Voldemort's skills and memories are coming to you and you won't be able to control them later on he will control you" he said.

Harry shook his head, it was bad enough when he knew exactly what he was talking and was right, it was even worse listening to him ramble when he is completely wrong.

"Other then knowing spells beyond my years, what have I shown you that proves I really am turning into Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, as if it were obvious. "You set a snake against your own father Harry, Voldemort was known for killing his own father, and you are brain washing them to hide all the things they know about you. That is the only reason why they would chose to betray me" he said.

Harry nearly laughed where had he been getting his information. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell the snake to bite my Dad , the snake bit him out of instinct when my dad stumbled over it, I told that snake to heal him and it did. And as for my parents withholding information from you they did that to try and protect me from you. When I realized the dangerous game they were playing I tried to cover up for them, making you see what they wanted you to see. But I knew you would find out what they were doing eventually and do something drastic, though what you did was just plan crazy" said Harry.

Harry thought back to all the days he spent with the twins in the Dursley's house, all the backbreaking labour to prevent Vernon from killing or injuring the twins. Then Dumbledore seemed to think of something. Dumbledore had planned all this, the day his parents survived, Dumbledore knew he didn't have control over him, the Potter's wouldn't let him. When went back in time he changed things and Dumbledore plans to get the prophesied child under his control was trashed.

"**That's why he is doing this he still knows Voldemort is out there and I am the only one who can kill him. He wants me a weapon, he was trying to break me at the Dursley's waiting for me to ask for his help. But know he is trying to make me doubt myself and make myself believe I will harm those I love if I don't concede to his wishes. That has to be it he'll keep badgering me until I break, no for the safety myself and my family this needs to end, I need to put an end to his worrying" **thought Harry

"Wait!!' he yelled when he saw Dumbledore move to cast another spell.

"I'll tell you who I really am and why I am here. I give you my wizard oath that it is all the truth and I won't leave anything out" he said as he walked over to Dumbledore with an out stretched hand to shack to seal the deal.

Dumbledore looked skeptical for a second before shaking the offered hand and said "Explain and start from the beginning"

"Alright the beginning huh? Well have you heard of the Tempus Soulituris Unnus spell?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying "Yes but it is considered dark magic because you have to kill your self to perform it so no one knows if it really works or not"

"Well it actually works, I really am Harry James Potter, Professor Dumbledore, but your right this isn't my body. When I first entered it I was 17 almost 18 years old and I merged with my one year old self…." Harry continued to explain to Dumbledore why he was there, to stop the destruction of the wizarding world and stop Voldemort for good this time, as well as saving a few loved ones a long the way. The more he told Dumbledore, the older he seemed to look, as he realized what a huge mistake in judgment he had made.

When Harry finished Dumbledore let out a sigh and said " I am so sorry for everything I have done to you , your sisters and Lily and James. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you or your family but I promise I will try and make up for it, if there it any thing I can do Harry please name it"

"There is one thing you can do for me Professor, don't tell anyone about anything I have told you not even my parents know and things may be changed if they found out" said Harry.

"I give you my wizards oath Harry I won't say a word, what is it those muggles say? My lips are sealed" said Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Dumbledore, as mad as he still was at him he was happy to see the old Dumbledore he used to know and love was starting to come back again.

After Dumbledore left Harry quickly turned invisible and activated the port key his Mum had given him before she woke up. As soon as he got to the safe room he modified the wards to tell any one else he had been there for ten minutes already. So all he had to do was wait for his mother or father to come and get him. Sure enough his father came to get him four minutes later, telling him that no one had been taken this time and everyone was unhurt other then still feeling a little stunned. James also told him that Dumbledore had ripped their wards opened to get in so now they had to replace all the wards.

About a hour later at the Potter manor Dumbledore's Phoenix popped in with a letter from Dumbledore saying how sorry he was and that he knew would probably never be forgiven for what he had done, but he would try to make it up to them.

Although he never said anything on what prompted this chance of heart.

No one in the house came close to forgiving Dumbledore but they were relieved that he was no longer after the kids now and apparently felt sorry for what he did. All of them found it weird that Albus Dumbledore was apologizing, all of them being former students of Hogwarts found it weird that that he was apologizing to them even though they knew they deserved an apology.

Harry however kept regular contact with Dumbledore trying to get more information like what he had over the Dursley's. But Dumbledore had told him he was under magical contract with the Dursley's not to reveal that information to anyone so he would have to find out on his own once he got to Hogwarts in the coming years.

"**Hogwarts? what could be at Hogwarts that would have anything to do with the Dursley's?"** thought Harry but he couldn't think of anything at the moment.

The months passed and the twins grew quickly, soon they were crawling everywhere, it got so bad Lily and James had to place baby barriers around the house to stop them form claiming up the many cases of stairs. Their favorite game at the time was hid and seek the moment James or Lily took there eyes off them for a second they would both crawl as fast as they could to a hiding place and found it hilarious when both Lily and James went looking for them. Of course they never stayed in hiding long because they would always end up laughing and Lily and James would Just follow the laughs. Although one day in the middle of June, the twins were exactly seven months old and they had the best time of their life, while for their parents it was rather embarrassing. Kiara and Amara had managed to get a hold of James and Lily's wands and started waving them around everywhere. When James and Lily tried to get them back the twins would aim the wands at them and spells would come flying at them. Since the twins only wanted to play only funny spells managed to get them, when Harry walked into the kitchen it was a seen he would remember forever. His parents had barricaded them selves behind the counter, every time his Dad opened his mouth rainbow colored bubbles would fly out and when he tried to talk he would sing like he was in the little mermaid, his Mum had pink hair that seemed to had grown all the way down her back and she couldn't talk at all from the look of it because she had big white talking bubbles coming out her mouth saying.

"Harry!! Get the wands away from them!!! Please!!" her bubble said.

Harry couldn't help it, he just couldn't stop laughing. His parents looked so comical, his Mum looked like she had been ripped out of a comic strip, and his dad looked and sounded like something out of a Disney movie. After about five minutes he managed to control himself enough to snatch the wands out of the twins hands.

They stared at Harry with their big green and blue eyes and whined for the wands back.

Harry grinned and said "What? I let you two have your fun, now they have to go back to Mum and Dad"

The twins continued to pout as Harry walked away with James and Lily's wands, Harry saw them pout, chuckled and said "Be careful a bird might poop on your lip" as he waved his mothers wand and conjured two small birds to fly around their heads. The twins stopped pouting and played with the birds.

His parents raised their eye brows at him and he said "What? You're the ones who taught me how to conjure why not use a simple spell to keep them entertained?". James and Lily only rolled their eyes and gestured to undo what the twins had done to them. Once his parents were back to normal Lily lectured: "You know we only taught you those spell incase you actually need to conjure something Harry". Although he could tell she was amused as she watched Kiara and Amara play with to birds.

"Well it's better then them screaming because their new favorite _toys_ were taken away, plus you said I need to keep practicing so when I need to perform them quickly I can do it easily" he said back to her with his arms folded in front of him he knew he got her.

James ruffled his already messy hair and said "He's got you their Lils you did say he should practice".

Lily glared at him playfully with her hands on her hips and said "That isn't what I meant and you both know it!"

Harry looked as innocently as he could at her and said "No really it wasn't, then what did you mean then?"

Lily just sighed and rolled her eyes at her sons antics. She and James had decided to teach Harry a few spells that he could use in an emergency that weren't taught at Hogwarts solely because there were simpler and more efficient versions that Hogwarts taught. But since Harry seemed quite eager to learn they showed him a few spells they had discovered in a old schools spell book. As it had turned out Harry was very talented with a wand so Lily had set up tutoring schedule with James, herself, Remus, Regulus, and Sirius so they could all show Harry new spells every week and Harry was supposed to practice and come up with creative ways of using the spells they had taught him. It was true she had told him to practice and experiment but the way Harry was doing it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Aside from practicing with his uncles or herself Harry wasn't to use the wand except in emergencies, and entertaining his little sisters wasn't considered an emergency. Well, not a very important one anyway.

"You know what I meant Harry, now go up to the training room your father will join you in a second" said Lily dejectedly.

Harry smirked, gave her a salute and said "Yes Mam" before running up stairs.

Lily just shook her head, sometimes Harry acted a little strange when it came to magic, it seemed to her he was too smart, or too confident in what he did with a wand, as if he had done it before many times but she knew that was impossible, Harry had never handled a wand before that first training session, he even said he didn't. She believed him, she had never seen him with a wand nor had any wands ever gone missing. It was just odd to her that Harry was so confident with spells he never done before and he always got them perfect usually on the first try.

"What are you thinking about Lils?" asked James as he noticed the far away look in his wife's eyes.

"Oh it's probably just nothing, it's just have you ever wondered how Harry ever got so talented with magic and a wand? It seems like he's doing it all on instinct, like it come naturally to him" she said as she started biting her lip. A sure sign she was thinking hard about something.

"Come on Lils, He is a Potter, you know Potter's are always quick with performing magic, and need I remind you know-it-all-Evens that once you saw a spell in a book you could do it right every time. Maybe Harry has got the best of both our worlds, plus lets not for get the Remus taught him how to control his magic at a young age, so maybe that also helps him out a bit to" said James with a big grin on his face.

Lily sighed and smiled as she said "Your right, I suppose, It's just hard to believe Harry is learning spells that kids don't learn at Hogwarts because the school governors say they too complicated and time consuming to learn" she said with a laugh.

"Anyways I found another spell to teach him and it will probably come in handy for him later on down the road" said James.

"And what spell would that be?" asked Lily curiously.

"Well you are going to have to come up and watch" said James secretively.

Lily sighed as they both went upstairs to the training room carrying the laughing and squealing little girls with them.

Harry stood in the training room of the house. He held one of the training wands in his hand, it felt good to hold a wand again even though he was looking forward to having his own once again, but he was going to have to wait another four years before that happened. He had been so excited when his Mum told him they would teach him spells he wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts, and she had been right most of the spells he had never encountered before which was a welcome change. He had feared they would teach him all the first year spells and he may have enjoyed the lessons with the people teaching him he wouldn't be learning anything and it would get boring after a while. But even though he found learning the new spells easy his Mum, Dad, and Uncles made practicing the spells fun. They all liked making games out of it and he had to admit it was an effective method of teaching. He had once suggested one of them apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts but they all said the jobs they had now were fine.

Then his father came up followed by Lily and the twins.

"Alright Harry, I decided we are going to do something al little bit harder" said James.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked "Like what?"

James smirked and said "The Patonus Charm"

"What? James you can't be serious, most full grown wizards can't perform the Patronus charm correctly, what is the use in teaching it to Harry?" asked Lily.

"He my as well start learning early Lils, who knows? He'll probably need it in the future, you don't now what will happen. Besides the reason most adult wizards can't produce a Patronus is because they didn't practice it when they were younger and there magic is to ridged to even come close to producing one" said James.

Lily shook her head in defeat and then turned to Harry "Just try your best Harry this is a very advanced charm, we don't expect you to be successful your first time for this charm" she said.

Harry on the other hand was nervous but not for the reason his parents thought. Quite the opposite in fact, would his parents get suspicious if he produced his corporeal Patronus? He thought they probably would, a seven year old producing a corporeal Patronus on his first try sounded a little far fetched even to him. So he decided to only produce the mist that came out of the wand instead, that way he wouldn't be completely successful but it would still show his parents that he wasn't to be underestimated.

"Alright lets do this" he said.

James smiled and said "Okay Harry I will cast spell that will give off the effects of dementors, and I want you to think of an happy memory, think of a time when you ever felt the most content and comfortable in your entire life. Then once you have it clear in your mind say Expecto Patronum alright?"

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes thinking of a happy memory.

Then James began muttering a spell and the room started to cool down dramatically and Harry felt the feeling of sadness begin to creep over him. He quickly pushed the feeling away as he thought of his happy memory and pointed his wand in front of him and said the incantation.

" Expecto Patronum!!!!" as soon as he said this he felt the Patronus stag try to emerge, he immediately held it back, he found this took a lot of effort and the spell was different now that he wasn't giving it his all. His magic wanted to release the stag but since he wasn't letting it there were white beams of light flying out of the wand and stretching around him, acting like a shield, but it felt stronger then the usual mist that came out. Then all of a sudden the white shield around him came alive like a flock birds that had been disturbed and then exploded. The explosion knocked his father across the room, yet his mother and sisters were unaffected. As soon as he noticed James laying on his back 10 feet away Harry immediately stopped the spell and ran over to his father.

"Dad are you alright? I sorry I didn't know it would do that" he said and it was true he hadn't known that would happen.

James winced as he sat up and said "That's all right Harry, don't worry I didn't know that could happen either" he said as he rubbed the back of his head before muttering "Ahhh that's going to leave a bump"

"James! Harry!! Are you two Okay? What happened?" yelled Lily as she placed the twins in their play pen.

"I'm not sure what happened Lils I have never seen the Patronus Charm act like that, it is supposed to only affect dementors not people, not that I am mad at you Harry this wasn't your fault" said James when he saw Harry looking guilty.

Harry was feeling guilty but not for the exact reason that James thought he was. Harry could guess why is magic lashed out like that, he had put a lot of effort to keeping the stag at bay, his magic felt that effort but didn't know what he was using it on, so his magic lased out at the thing that was causing a disturbance. Unfortunately for his father it was him who was casting the spell that mimicked the presence of a dementor so that is what his charm attacked. (AN: if this is confusing let me know and I will try and clear it up)

"**Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hold back" **Harry thought as he decided to try again.

"Ummm Dad…? I um I" stumbled Harry, he didn't know how to tell his Dad and Mum that the spell went haywire because he had been holding back.

James looked at Harry in concern and said " Harry? What's wrong? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No it isn't that umm… there is something you should know umm when I was casting the charm something was trying to come out of the wand I held it back but now I think I should have just let it go" said Harry nervously.

"Well that might explain a few things, when magic is held back it dose weird things. Why were you holding anything back Harry?" asked James.

"I guess I was trying to do what you expected me to do, create that mist but when I felt something else happen I tried to force it to change, but it wouldn't and that's when it suddenly exploded" said Harry as he fidgeted and stared at the floor.

James and Lily stared at each other and sighed, it was true they had practically told Harry what they expected of him and they certainly didn't expect him to produce a full Patronus.

James looked back at Harry and said "We're sorry Harry we shouldn't have done that. Why don't you perform the charm again and this time don't pay attention to our expectations, just do you best okay"

Harry nodded his head and performed the spell again.

"Expecto Patronum!!!"

This time Harry held nothing back and the white stag shot out of his wand and ran around the room. His parents stared at him in shock, especially James as he recognized the stag quickly as his animgus form Prongs.

Harry smiled a little and pointed the wand towards the twins and the Patronus quickly ran over to them. The twins looked startled at first but quickly relaxed as the stag lowered it's huge head and nuzzled them and the twins began laughing. Then Harry moved the stag over to his parents. It stared at them for a second, bowed it's head and disappeared.

His parents could only say two words in their shock.

"Oh Merlin!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4

Alright not one of the best chapters I have written so far but I am just getting started! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like the next chapter, which will be a complete surprise so no clues this week. R&R Please

Oh and one more for those of you were hoping for a manipulative Dumbledore don't worry Dumbledore isn't finished yet, he a lot more cards up his sleeve. Which will be revealed in many more chapters to come.


	5. Curiosity in Ones Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 5

Curiosity in One**'**s Mind

* * *

Two years had passed since the hellish year when Dumbledore had kidnapped Harry and the twins and Harry knew his parents and uncles truly hated Dumbledore for what he did. Not that he could truly blame them, what the controlling headmaster did was unforgivable. James and Lily tried many times to convince the ministry what happened, but the only people who had enough power to do anything to Dumbledore refused to believe them.

Of course an investigation was led, but it seemed Dumbledore covered his tracks well and even modified the Dursley's memories. When the minister closed the case saying they didn't know who _really _did it, Lily and James gave up on them and began thinking of moving away and have Harry be home schooled in the wizard education curriculum.

When Harry's parents informed him of this he forced him self to act calm, even though on the inside he was panicking. He needed to be at Hogwarts, if he wasn't there was no tell what Voldemort could do. He tried persuading them to let him go, and that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything, but they didn't by it. He tried leaving clues or hints that he desperately wanted to go but they didn't budge. They had asked the question way he wanted to go so much, since he couldn't tell them the real truth, he told them,

"It is still the best school in the country and all of you loved the place, even though Dumbledore was headmaster" reasoned Harry.

"Harry that was before he kidnapped my son and two new born daughters" said James as he went over a list of any new houses they could move to.

Harry bit his lip, he had a point, but it was essential that he go to Hogwarts or all of this could go down the drain.

Then a week before his 10th Birthday a thought hit him.

"**If Mum, Dad and my Uncles forgot we were kidnapped, they would let me go to Hogwarts"** but Harry quickly shook his head, could he really bring himself to modify his loved once memories of what really happened? But as more time went by it became more and more apparent they would not let him get his way on this. For his plan to save the future to work, he needed to be at Hogwarts, there was no other way. So on the night of his 10th birthday he used his magic to get inside his parents minds and swept away any incriminating memories with Dumbledore. The day he and the twins were kidnapped simply looked like they had vanished, with no memory of Dumbledore being involved.

Harry slept very little the rest of the night, he felt awful for what he had done. It had all started with that old manipulative Headmaster jumping to wrong conclusions and making a mess of things. Harry had hoped he would be able to forgive him but now he found himself even more resentful towards the old headmaster then he did to begin with.

Why? Because of Dumbledore's actions Harry was forced to use his magic against his family's wishes, and they were powerless against it.

Harry silently made a vow to himself, that from that moment on no matter what happened he would never use his powers against his parents again…….

­­­

After the day his parents witnessed his patronus they had tried coming with some sort of explanation as to why he had such a good grasp on his magic, but they turned up nothing, so they asked Dumbledore why Harry found the hardest spells so easy. Since Dumbledore knew the true reason which he wasn't allowed to tell, he told the Potter's another plausible but very rear reason behind what was happening.

Since Dumbledore knew the true reason, which he wasn't allowed to tell, he told the Potters another plausible, but very real, reason behind what was happening.

"I believe Harry is a natural wizard. This means most spells will come easily for him, but not all spells will. There may still be some things Harry may find difficult. However, we haven't seen that limit yet." explained Dumbledore.

Harry had sighed with relief that day. He could now cast spells at home without having everyone ask him how he did it. Since Harry had so much control over his magic, his parents allowed him free rein of doing magic in the house. The only spells Harry hadn't been allowed to learn were spells taught at Hogwarts in class. To make sure Harry never performed those spells, Lily charmed his wand to not allow the spells she specified. The wand that Harry used was apractice wand, since no wand maker would sell a wand to anyone who wasn't at least 11 years old. The reason his Mum didn't want him cast "Hogwarts" spells was because she didn't want to take anything away from Harry's learning experiences at Hogwarts. He could learn all those spells with the other kids his age.

Harry couldn't agree with them more. If he knew all the spells, he would be considered a know-it-all like Hermione was, or would be. Although he already knew the spells, he would pretend he didn't, and he would pay attention in class if it killed him.

As for the twins, Kiara and Amara, they grew up to be very cute and smart toddlers. They looked a lot like both their parentstheir faces looked like Lily's, their hair was black with red highlights, and they hadn't inherited their father**'**s unruly hair, which Lily was thankful for. Their hair was like Lily's, slightly wavy and thick.

Their personalities were exact opposites. Kiara was a quiet book worm, while Amara was more active and loved the idea of flying on a broom stick. While Amara talked to Harry about flying, Kiara always wanted him to show her how to do magic. Harry wanted to teach her, but he knew it was unwise. The Girls' powers were still untrained and, unlike him, Kiara did not have years of experience under her belt from a previous timeline. Harry had to admit they were persistent; on their third birthday they double teamed him.

"Harry, you promised me you would teach me magic when I got older! Now I am older! I am three years old now! Please teach me!!! Please!!!" begged Kiara.

Harry took a deep breath "Here come the waterworks" he thought.

"Kia, you know I can't teach you magic yet. You're…" Harry was interrupted by….

"You're going to have to wait for him to teach me how to fly first, Kia. Right, Harry?" asked Amara.

"Mara, I can't. You…" said Harry, but he was interrupted again.

"But you said you would!!" Amara yelled.

"Yeah! You promised you would teach me magic, too!!!" yelled Kiara.

With both of them whining at him, Harry finally said, "Fine. If Mum and Dad say you're allowed, then I will teach both of you what you want today."

Both the girls' bottom lips started to tremble and they both whined, "But Mum and Dad will say no!!!"

Harry shook his head and said, "Then you will both have to wait until they say yes"

At his comment, the bottom lips stuck out even more, and they batted their big blue and green eyes at him. Harry just raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"What do I always say about pouters, you two?" he asked.

"That birds will poop on their lips" they both said offhandedly. Then they both seemed to realize _they_ were pouting, and pulled their lips back and straightened up.

Harry smiled and said "that's better".

Kiara and Amara were still very close to Harry, closer than one might think, considering the seven-year age gap and that the twins were still really young. But the bond that had formed between them at the Dursleys' still remained, even though neither Kiara nor Amara remembered what had happened.

Both of them looked up to Harry immensely and wanted nothing more than to do stuff with him, but they were both still too young to do the things they wanted. It often frustrated them to no end. As for Harry, being their older brother, he loved teaching them things, even if they, themselves, weren't aware of it.

One day in May when the twins were 3 ½ and Harry was only a few months away from turning 11, he caught his sisters fighting with each other up in their room over what they wanted to do that day.

"We should go to the library. They have the new _Little Witch _series book out today" said Kiara.

"But we went there last week. It was so boring! We should go to Junior Little League Quidditch game. It's the final match before the champion cup game." said Amara.

"But I want to go to the library" whined Kiara.

"Quidditch game!!"

"Library!!!"

"Quidditch!"

"Library!!!

"Quidditch!!!"

Harry stood in the door way and rolled his eyes "Here we go again," he thought.

Because of all the commotion, Remus and Sirius came into the room to see what was going on. James and Lily had something important to do at the ministry, so they had Remus and Sirius baby-sit.

"What are they arguing about this time?" asked Remus.

"On where they want to go today" answered Harry.

Remus nodded his head and said, "Oh."

It went on for five more minutes and the twins were still going at it. It was like watching a tennis match. Finally Harry had enough.

"Alright! That is it! They do this every week why can't they just agree? They're twins, for Merlin's sake!" said Harry. Then his eyes lit up with an idea.

He whispered over to Sirius, "Hey, Uncle Padfoot, have you guys played any pranks on the twins yet?"

Sirius shook his head and asked, "Why"

"Because I just got an idea," Harry continued to whisper his plan to Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," said both Remus and Sirius.

Harry stared the twins who were still arguing and waved his wand at them. Nothing seemed to change but Harry gave thumbs up to Sirius

"Books!!"

"Brooms!!"

"Books!!"

"Brooms!!"

"That is quite enough, you two," said Harry.

Harry pointed his finger at Kiara and said, "Go over to Uncle Padfoot; he will take you where you want to go." And before Amara could whine he said, "You will go with Uncle Moony; he take to where you want to go."

As the twins gave a shout of "Yay," Harry halted them. "Wait! They won't take you anywhere until both of you give me your word you won't complain once you get where you are going."

Both girls immediately said, "Yes, we promise"

Harry smirked. Little did the twins know he had switched their eye color so now Kiara looked like Amara, and Amara now looked like Kiara.

So as it turned out, both the twins kept the promises they made to Harry, even though they ended up going to the place they were arguing against. Kiara ended up going to the Quidditch game and actually had fun. Amara went to the library and, surprisingly, liked the peace and quiet for a change.

The twins discovered that when each stopped complaining about what her sister liked doing, they found it was actually enjoyable. So whenever they went on an outing, it was fun for everyone, at last.

Then Summer started and it would soon be Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry couldn't wait. James and Lily had said they would spend the entire day in Diagon Alley, and Harry would finally be able to get his wand.

On the morning of his eleventh birthday, Harry saw a brown owl perched on his window sill. He smiled and jumped out of his bed. He had been waiting for this letter, his Hogwarts letter. He put a sickle in the owl's money pouch and gave the owl an owl treat before it took off once again.

Harry quickly got dressed and ran down stairs, the Hogwarts letter clutched in his hand. Everyone **was** getting ready to leave **for** Diagon Alley. When they **saw** him come down stairs, they **all **yelled "Happy eleventh birthday, Harry!!!"

"Thanks everyone! And guess what?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Everyone gave him a questioning look and said "What?".

"My Hogwarts letter arrived!!" he said as he held it up for everyone to see.

Everyone congratulated him, and James said "Well what are you waiting for? open it"

Harry opened it and inside was just what he expected…

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

"Come on everyone, lets go!!" yelled Harry. He let the bubbling child-like excitement take him over. He would soon be back at Hogwarts and be able to meet his friends again. Harry felt more than just missing his friends. Hogwarts had been his first true home, and ever since it was blown to pieces by Voldemort in his last timeline he missed it terribly. The old enchanted castle held a place in his heart, and he desperately hoped he could change its fate this time round.

The fate of the old castle in his old time line was a sad one. Voldemort may have been the catalyst behind her destruction by giving the order, but it was the students that carried that order out. Most of the students in Slytherin House turned on them. When Voldemort was just outside Hogwarts grounds, many of the Slytherin students started firing explosive spells everywhere throughout the school. If anyone stood in their way, they killed them.

Theteachershad no choice but to get as many students as they could to safety. Most of those students were only first or second years. The older students tried to stop the Slytherins from destroying the school, but it had been useless. Once Hogwarts started to collapse, it was too late. The wards around the place went down and Voldemort and his death eaters came into the fight.

Out of all the students who stayed to fight at Hogwarts, only Harry had survived. Those many surviving Death Eaters may have thought him dead, for he had collapsed soon after Voldemort had fallen. Harry vowed to try his best and unite the school this time. Slytherin had to be a part of the school this time. He didn't know how, yet, but he wouldn't stop trying until all four Hogwarts Houses worked together.

Harry thought about Hogwarts the entire way to Diagon Ally. They were going through the muggle world entrance. His parents said that his first Hogwarts trip to Diagon Ally deserved a grand entrance. As soon as Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron he felt the cold presence of Voldemort, though he was still very very weak. Harry looked around the pub until he locked eyes with Quirinus Quirrell, and felt the old sting of his scar.

The pain was unexpected and he couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his mouth, but he luckily stopped his hand from going up to his forehead.

Remus and Regulus seemed to notice that Harry had suddenly stopped in his tracks and asked… "What is wrong Harry?"

Harry fought the stinging back to the edges of his mind and said, "It's nothing; don't worry. I just felt like someone was watching me."

Both Remus and Regulus looked at each other, not convinced by Harry's excuse.

Regulus asked, "are you sure nothing is wrong Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry as he sent one last quick glance at Quirrell before hurrying after his parents and Sirius, who were waiting for them at the wall entrance.

"What was that about Harry? What happened back there?" his father asked.

"I am sure it was nothing Dad. It just felt as if someone was watching me that's all. It was probably just my imagination." explained Harry. James looked over to Remus and Regulus questioningly, but both shrugged and shook their heads saying they didn't know what happened.

"I will tell them what happened later, I can't tell them here," thought Harry.

Luckily everyone let the subject go. It was obvious they weren't going to get anything out of Harry now, so Lily took out her wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. As it opened, Harry found the view much more amazing this time around than last time. Maybe it was the people he had been with. Not that Harry felt anything against Hagrid, but back then Hagrid had been only a friendly stranger to him. It felt different having your parents lead you through the opening.

The day soon become fun for everyone; they went everywhere. At Lily's request they stopped by Flourish & Blotts to pick up Harry's school books. While browsing around the store, Harry came face to face with an old friend, well from his perspective anyway.

He saw Hermione Granger flipping through a first year transfiguration textbook. Her brown eyes read through chapter titles of the book hungrily. Harry had a good guess that by the time she walked out of the store she would have read the entire first chapter.

"You know, if you study too much before the term starts, you will find the school year very boring," said Harry.

His comment seemed to surprise Hermione as she snapped her head up from the book and looked at him. " Excuse me?" she asked.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice; it had been so long since he last heard it. "That book is the standard book of Transfiguration spells, grade 1. It's made for the curriculum at Hogwarts, meaning if you read that now, your first year of Transfiguration class will be so dull. The professor will just lecture in her own words the same thing that is said in that book." he explained.

Hermione stared at him, seemingly trying to figure out if he was lying to her. "But doesn't every wizard or witch know about this stuff?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "What would be the point in going to school if you already knew everything they're teaching you?" he asked, while secretly laughing at his own question.

"Oh the Irony!!" he thought.

"Well, I thought I would be behind everyone. I am not from this world." Hermione stated.

"So that's why you're actually studying! You're muggle-born, aren't you?" he asked. Even though he knew the answer, he had to act as if he'd never met her before.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked, a little leery of him all of a sudden.

"No, not at all. And let me tell you, if anyone does have a problem with it, just ignore them. They're just too deluded in their pure blood superiority ideals to realize that muggleborns are just as, if not more, talented than they are." said Harry, thinking of the Malfoy family.

Hermione actually laughed as he grumbled about the arrogant pure bloods and asked, "My name is Hermione Granger, what is yours?"

"Harry Potter," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for the tips. I believe you just saved me from making a know-it-all out of myself." she said as she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Not at all," Harry said as he shook Hermione's hand. "You know, if you're curious about the wizarding world there are many people in Diagon Alley you could talk to. Or instead of reading spell books, you could read up on the wizarding society. There are books about the general history and laws of the wizarding world."

Hermione's eyes shone at the mention of interesting information. "Thank you, Harry," she said. "I may just do that. Ummm, I may call you Harry, mayn't I?"

"Of course. That's what all my friends call me. As long as I can call you Hermione," he replied.

Hermione only nodded. She seemed half shocked at something he had said, but Harry didn't press.

"Harry, lets go! We need to get your Hogwarts robes now at Madam Malkin's!!" called his mother from the check-out counter.

"Coming Mum!!" Harry yelled back before turning back to Hermione and saying, "I look forward to meeting you again on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger." Then he turned and followed his mother out.

If Harry had looked back he would have seen Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

"Friends?" she whispered wistfully.

When Harry walked into Madam Malkin's fitting room he found himself in the middle of a glaring contest between Draco Malfoy and a girl he didn't know. Malfoy noticed him first. His face became blank and he nodded his head to Harry.

"Potter," Malfoy said in a neutral tone.

"Malfoy," Harry returned in a equally neutral tone of voice.

Then Madam Malkin came through the door and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you are done".

As Malfoy left he turned to Harry and said, "See you at school, Potter."

Harry just nodded his head to him and watched him walk out the door. He and Malfoy weren't exactly friends in this timeline, but they weren't enemies, either. They had first met at a Ministry party. His father said the Minister wanted the both of them to attend. The boys had been nine at the time. The Minister introduced him and his father to the Malfoys, hoping they could become friends.

James and Lucius both rolled their eyes and muttered "Ridiculous," before turning away from each other and storming off. As for Harry and Draco, they actually managed to get along until Draco mentioned the word 'Mudbloods.' Harry left before he said something to make things worse.

Harry stood in the spot that Malfoy had been standing in and glanced over at the girl Malfoy had been glaring at. She looked 11 years old. She had long dark brown, almost black, hair. Her eyes were blue but had a silver ring in them; they seemed rather mysterious to Harry. He couldn't tell what her emotions were.

"Are you quite finished gawking at me or would you like a picture instead?" the girl suddenly asked. He had been caught staring.

Harry blushed and tried to think of a reason for his staring, but he couldn't.

"I..I am sorry I was just.. just umm errr - curious." Harry could have slapped himself, he sounded so stupid.

The girl cast him a sideways glance and asked, "Dare I ask what it is about me you find curious?"

"Damn!! **Come on Harry think. You got yourself into this you can get yourself out!"** thought Harry.

"Your name! I was wondering what your name was." Harry finally said at last.

The girl gave him a funny look and said, "How can staring at me help you figure out what my name is?"

"I.. Oh, never mind. I don't know why I was staring; I just was." said Harry as he hung his head in defeat.

"Hmm… a pity," the girl beside him whispered.

"What?" Harry asked questioningly.

The girl looked like she was actually going to answer when Madam Malkin walked back into the room and said, "Miss, you are finished. You may go now."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin," the girl said as she gathered her things and walked out the door.

Harry let out a sigh of relief that the girl had left without saying anything else.

"I wonder what she meant by a pity? What did she mean?" he thought.

Once his measurements were finished, Harry met his Mother and Father at the front desk where they paid for the robes and got a slip that showed the date to pick them up.

They only had one more place left to go and that was to Olivander's for his own wand, which he couldn't wait to get. When they got to the store, his parents told him they had one more thing they needed to pick up and they would be back shortly. So Harry entered the wand store much like he did the first time round.

He walked around the dusty waiting room and looked at the rows and rows of selves filled with wands. He felt himself being pulled to a particular area; he could feel the familiar presence of his wand. It seemed wands didn't know if one traveled through time or not. He could already feel his magic radiating through the wand's aura. It knew he was there, he knew it. AsHarry was just about to reach up and pull the wand off its shelf, he heard foot steps coming towards him. Knowing it was Mr. Olivander, he quickly walked back to the front desk to meet him.

The old man walked up to the desk in front of him and said, "I see you are interested in the wands Mr. Potter. I must say it would take an awfully long time if you looked for your wand that way."

"How did you know?" Harry started.

"Your name? I remember every person I have ever sold a wand to Mr. Potter. Your Father, James, Mahogany wood, 11 inches, very pliable and excellent for Transfigurations. You look just like him, boy." Mr. Olivander said as he walked closer to Harry, gazing into his eyes.

"And your Mother, Lily, Willow wood, 10 ¼ inches, very swishy and a nice wand for Charm work. I would know those green eyes anywhere." he continued in a voice that made Harry shiver. This guy was worse than Dumbledore. He only needed to look at you and he would know your life story.

"Now Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"I can use both, but I usually use my right," Harry replied as he held out his right hand. Mr. Olivander proceeded to measure him. And measure he did, even the space between his eyes and how long his nose was. Finally he disappeared to the back and came back with a wand. Harry knew just by looking at it, it wasn't his.

So they went through wand after wand after wand, but the excitable wand maker stayed away from the shelf in the corner on the room where Harry's wand was. After going through a whole shelf of wands, Mr. Olivander was looking quite puzzled.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I do believe you are the most difficult customer I have ever had," he said as he perused the shelves of wands, looking for another possible match to Harry.

Harry folded his arms together in impatience. Mr. Olivander had looked over all the shelves except the one in the corner. As Harry waited in the room he heard a tap on the window, it was his father holding a sleeping Kiara. James gave him a questioning look asking what was taking him so long.

Harry mouthed back to him, "No wand."

James gave him a surprised look and came inside the store.

"You don't have your wand yet?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head and said, "He's gone through an entire shelf already."

His father let out a whistle and said, "Wow.. You really are a difficult customer."

Harry shrugged and said, "So I've been told."

Finally Olivander returned with another wand and it was the same as all the others, just not right. After another five wands and five duds, his mother came by the store with a sleeping Amara and asked what was going on.

"Great it must be getting late if even Mara has fallen asleep. I think it is time to push Mr. Olivander in the right direction." thought Harry.

"Mr. Olivander? I haven't seen you look at the shelf in the back corner. Could my wand be back there?" asked Harry.

Mr. Olivander shook his head and said, "No, Mr. Potter, those wands are dead."

Harry looked at him in confusion and asked, "Dead? Wands can die?"

The wand maker nodded as he rummaged through more wand boxes and continued to explain. "Wands die just like we do if they go for a long time without a wizard to use them and connect magic with. But most wands can stay alive for hundreds of years before they die"

"Most wands? You said most wands can stay alive for hundreds of years. Do you mean that some live a shorter time than you expect them to?" asked Harry. He had a feeling he was on to something.

The old wand maker stared at him oddly and said, "Yes. Actually, there is one wand that died almost ten years ago, and it was a newer wand. I hadn't expected it to die so soon, though I think it had something to do with You-know-who's demise, because it was the brother to his wand. I suspect he placed a curse on it that destroyed the magic in it. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, sir," said Harry.

"I think I know what happened," he thought. **"When I sent myself back in time, I had my wand on me. It must have come back with me and went into its younger self. But the two magical cores must have over loaded it and caused it to shut down. Mr. Olivander must have thought the wand had died after it over loaded, when really it's just been laying dormant, waiting for me to reactivate it." **

"Are there any other wands that come close to his measurements, Mr. Olavander?" asked Lily.

The wand maker sighed and said, "I only have one more wand that would match Mr. Potter, and is the very wand I just mentioned. It is dead."

His parents sighed and his father said, " Come on, Harry, we will just have to get your wand another day." He patted Harry on the shoulder.

But Harry would have none of it. "No wait! Could I try the wand anyway? Just to ensure we tried every one of them?" he asked.

"If you wish, Mr. Potter, though I wouldn't expect anything from it," said Mr. Olivander as he walked over to the shelf and grabbed the wand box.

When he got back and took the wand out he said, " Well, lets give it a try. 11 inch, holly and phoenix feather, a very unusual combination."

As soon as Harry's fingers wrapped around the handle, he and the wand began to glow. He could feel the air around him begin to move and crackle with magical energy. Harry couldn't help but smile; it felt so good to hold his wand again.

"I have no doubt that this is my wand, Mr. Olivander," said Harry as the magical glow finally faded.

"That was very curious Mr. Potter. No one before you has ever reawakened a wand after it had died. It is also very Curious that you should have this wand, when its brother did great and terrible things. I think great things are expected out of you, Mr. Potter, as well" the wand maker said ominously.

"Talk about Daja vu," Harry thought.

"How much for the wand, Mr. Olivander? It's getting late, we should really be going" said Lily as she shifted Amara's weight to her other hip.

"Free of charge, Mrs. Potter, for the long wait. And I had thought the wand was dead long ago,anyway." said Mr. Olivander.

When they walked out of the store James walked alongside Harry and asked him, "You knew the wand was over on that shelf all along, didn't you?"

Harry looked at his father for a moment and sighed before saying, "Yes, I felt it soon after I walked into the store; it was like it was calling to me."

Harry looked down at his black holly wand that was still gripped in his hand, **"It is starting again, my scar and now the brother wands. It is only a matter of time before I meet him again, and this time we will both be on unknown ground. This time line was completely changed the moment I revealed Wormtail; there is no telling what will happen when we meet again." **Harry contemplated.

James seemed to notice Harry's troubled face and asked, "Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a moment and said in a quiet voice, "This is all to do with my destiny isn't it, dad."

Clearly James hadn't expecting that. "Harry?! What…"

But James was interrupted by Sirius's exited voice. "Come on, you two, hurry up! We still have Harry's birthday to celebrate!!"

Harry smiled and whispered, "I'll explain later," before running off to join the others at the Leaky Cauldron entrance.

Harry and James entered the pub to find Lily, Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Amara all standing around a table. Kiara had woken up and she and James joined the rest of them at the table.

"Happy birthday, Harry!!" they all yelled. Then they stepped away to reveal what was sitting on the table behind them

Harry had to cover his mouth to stop from yelling out, "Hedwig!!!!!" He stared at the great white owl on the table in front of him and could only say, "Oh, Merlin!!"

Everyone around him laughed.

"Do you like her Harry?" asked Lily.

"Like her? No, I love her!!" Harry said as he unlocked the cage, knowing how much the owl hated being locked up. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear in gratitude.

"It looks like she is fond of you, too, Harry," said James.

"What are going to name her, Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry pretended to think about it for a minute and said, "Hedwig." To confirm that she liked the name Hedwig spread her wings and hooted.

The rest of the day went by splendidly. They all played Quidditch, with Harry being seeker, of course. His team, which consisted of Harry, Sirius, and Remus, beat his father's team, (Seeker James, Lily, and Regulus.) Kiara and Amara stood off to the side and cheered for both teams.

After the game they had dinner and cake, which was perfect. For presents Sirius gave him a practice snitch so he would be really good when he started at Hogwarts. His parents' gift had been Hedwig and all her supplies. Remus had gotten him a book on animagus training. It was for beginners and it explained how to do the meditation to find out what your animagus form would be.

The twins gave him a gift as well, a necklace that had defensive charms placed on it to protect him from many curses.

"It was their idea Harry. They picked it out and everything." said Lily as she observedHarry's expression as he looked at the pendent at end of the string. It was a golden phoenix which held two small Griffins on its wings.

Harry stared at his little sisters and and they smiled back at him. Harry hugged them as he said, "I thank you both so much." Then he felt something weird. He looked down at the twins as they hugged him, and noticed that they were glowing with highly intense magical energy. And something else caught his eye; the twins' eyes were momentarily the same color.

"What the?!!" thought Harry as he pulled away from the twins and looked into their eyes more closely. Their eyes seemed to glow for a second, and then they went back to normal.

Then Harry felt the pendant's magical strength start to grow very quickly with the same magic that was given off by the twins. The twins looked at him questioningly as to why he was acting so strange.

"Harry?" they both said.

Harry concentrated on their magic levels and discovered that they were quickly returning to normal. He glanced around the room and it seemed no one had noticed that the twins had been glowing. Why, he didn't know, but he knew that he had seen it.

Harry shook his head slightly; he would think about it later. In the mean time he would keep a close eye on them. Using their magic without knowing they were doing it could be dangerous.

Harry just smiled again and placed the necklace around his neck. "I love it and I thank you both very much"

Then Regulus presented his gift, and Harry had to admit he was shocked when he saw what it was.

"It's a Pensieve," he said in amazment. He hadn't expected to get one of those for his eleventh birthday.

"Yes, I think it will be very useful to you when you go to Hogwarts. It will help you sort things out in your mind and make sense of things that you may not have the answers to." Regulus explained.

"This is just…. wow! Thank you so much, Uncle Reg, This is so cool! Thank you, Thank you, everyone. This is the best birthday ever." said Harry happily

Later that night after Lily put the twins to bed, the conversation turned serious.

"Alright, Harry, what happened this morning at the Leaky Cauldron? You looked quite shaken for a minute there. You said you felt someone was staring at you. Do you have any idea who?" questioned Regulus.

Harry sighed. This was going to be difficult. He would tell them the basics about what happened, but make it sound like he didn't know what really happened.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it. As soon as I walked into the pub, I suddenly felt very cold, and the scar on my forehead started to sting. It all happened very quickly, and then suddenly I felt normal again." As Harry said this, his hand traveled up to his scar and he traced its outline. It was a old habit of his that seemed suddenly to resurface when he spoke about his scar hurting him.

Everyone in the room looked worried. They all knew how Harry had gotten that scar, and it still puzzled them on how Harry had even survived it. Up until now Harry had shown no side effects from it, and now, nearly ten years later, the scar started causing him pain.

Regulus looked at Harry intensely. He had been the one to find Harry after the incident with Voldemort. He had never mentioned it to anyone before, but when he first saw Harry in the room, Harry was still being bathed in dark magic. It had taken Regulus awhile to dispel the lethal magic around Harry before he could get to him. When he eventually got to Harry, he could still feel the effects of the curse on Harry. He had pinpointed the source of that magic; it had been his lightning bolt shaped scar. In order to carry Harry out of the room, Regulus had to place magical blocks on the scar so he could touch him safely.

If those blocks had been broken, then effects of the curse could become active again. The pain in Harry's scar could be those blocks breaking. Perhaps Harry feeling the initial affects of the _Avadra Kedavra _spellhad caused him to feel cold.

With Regulus in deep thought, James started asking his questions.

"Harry, when we left Olivander's, you said that this was all to do with your destiny. What did you mean by that?" he asked, although he was afraid he already knew the answer.

Harry looked at James with burdened eyes. "You heard Olivander as well as I did, Dad. He said the wand I hold shares its magical core with Voldemort's wand. And you did tell me something happened between Voldemort and me the night he died, and I somehow survived." said Harry.

Then, slowly, a burning in his scar returned. He knew Voldemort was up to something. The burning started to grow stronger.

Harry bit back a hiss of pain. Now was not the time to allow it to bother him; he had to continue his explanation. "But what if he never died fully that night? Every one knows he wanted nothing more then immortality. I think some pieces of his soul are still alive, and he has somehow connected himself to me." he said as he rubbed his scar.

"Whatever Voldemort did to me that night, he marked me, and I can feel that he is still alive" He had to pause, his head felt like it was splitting opened. In a sudden burst of pain a gasp escaped his mouth, and his hand flew to his forehead. All eyes focused on him in concern.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Regulus asked.

But Harry couldn't hear him or anyone else in to room. His mind was taken somewhere else.

Harry recognized the place he was in immediately, the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts. He was looking through Voldemort's eyes, but he could also hear Quirrell's thoughts as well.

"_May I ask what we are doing Master?" asked Quirrell._

"_Silence, you sniveling fool! I need to concentrate on the link. I believe I have found a great source of power that can sustain me through the Potter boy." hissed Voldemort._

"_But I thought you said that the boy's powers were blocked from you, Master? Have you managed to get through?" Quirrell asked again._

"I said silence! And no, the boy's powers may be blocked, but I have found two other links inside the boy's head. It seems he has formed a very powerful link with two _**extremely **__powerful twin sisters. They're both flooding with magical energy. If I can obtain all of their magic, it would be just enough to get my own body back." explained Voldemort._

_A second later Harry felt magic building around Voldemort and he could see that it had a blue-greenish tint to it. That was when he knew, Voldemort was using him to steal the twins' unusually intense magic._

"No, the twins!! I have to stop him. If he steals all their magic they could die!" he thought. Harry focused on his scar and willed himself back to his own body.

Harry then found himself back at his house with his parents, Regulus, Remus, and Sirius all kneeling beside him in worry.

"Harry?! What's happening? What is wrong?" they all asked him.

Suddenly feeling another stab of pain in his scar Harry jumped up and yelled, "The Twins!! He is after the twins!!" He ran to the twins' room. Everyone tore after him, confused as to what was going on.

When Harry entered the twins' room they were both ablaze with their magic. They were sleeping restlessly, as if they were having a nightmare.

"I have got to wake them up and disrupt Voldemort's connection to them!" Harry thought franticly.

Harry ran over to them and tried to shake them awake, but neither of the girls responded. Harry could feel their magical levels getting weaker and weaker. Actually he was shocked they still had magic at the moment. Voldemort was trying to suck them dry of magic and all their life energy. The twins magic was unusually fast at regenerating, but Voldemort seemed to have caught on to that and was trying suck it all up, taking all he could from them.

"They are connected to me somehow, and Voldemort is going through me to get to them, so how do I block him?" Harry wondered as he knelt down between the twins' beds and placed his hands on their foreheads.

In the back of his mind he could hear his parents and Uncles yelling, asking him what was happening. But he blocked them out, he had to, to concentrate on the magical bonds he made with others inside himself. If he could block the ones with the twins somehow, that would be great, but if worst came to worst he would have to destroy the bonds completely.

Back in the twins' room, Lily and James were frantic. They had tried to get to their daughters, but it seemed the twins and Harry were giving off so much magic, a magical wall was created so they couldn't get to them. They had no choice but to stand and watch, as their children struggled to play tug-of-war of magic with the evil spirit of Voldemort.

Harry drew himself into deep meditation and slowly worked his way to the area in his mind that held all his magical connections. There were channels of magical energy everywhere, although many of them seemed frozen, and not alive.

"**Those ones are probably the links I had in the in my old time. They aren't active now." **thought Harry as he seemed to float through the void of magic. He quickly found the link between him and Voldemort. It was huge and it seemed to radiate a sickly green aura of the killing curse.

Beside the link with Voldemort was a pathway to his own mind and magic, but Voldemort's magic seemed to be unable to get inside because of a bright golden shield, not allowing it inside his magical core. But there were two other links connected to him that Harry was sure those were the twins bond to him, and their pathways weren't protected by the golden shield. Why they were there he didn't know, but Voldemort was using him to get to the twins' magic. _It needed to be stopped_. Harry had to stop him.

The only problem was that he wasn't sure how. He didn't want to destroy the twins' link to him because there was no telling that would do to his sisters' magic, so for now would try to block Voldemort's magic with his shield.

Harry focused on moving theshield to protect the twins, but his shield wouldn't move.

"Now what do I do?… wait this is My magical shield, it won't move even if I want it to when Voldemort is attacking me, so the twins need their own shields to protect themselves. That's it!!!" thought Harry as he followed Voldemort's magic into one of the twins' mind.

When he entered, he saw Voldemort's magic sucking up his sister's magic and then leaving. Harry didn't know how he did it, but he felt a flash of heat and Voldemort's spell was momentarily dispelled. Harry's magic abilities were limited in another person's mind so the block he placed on the pathway was only temporary, but it would last a few minutes. Right now he needed to find Kiara. He could tell this was Kiara because of the forest green magic that was still in the area. She was the only one who could erect a permanent barrier.

He _walked _through the area and searched for Kiara's magical spirit. He soon found her, floating in the middle of the room. She looked tired and scared as she stood there looking for any more threats. Although this spirit wasn't really Kiara, she would recognize him, for this was the personified version of her magic.

When she saw him she seemed to move into a defensive position, and she began to glow green, although it wasn't very bright.

"Who are you? What is it you want?" she asked in a tired, scared voice.

"I only want to help, I can show you how to block that pathway permanently against that intruder. Just allow me to take over for a second; I promise I mean no harm." said Harry. He couldn't teach a magical spirit how to use magic, it just didn't work like that. He needed to control her for just a moment so the shield could be put in place.

"But!…" suddenly she looked panicked and glanced behind her where another pathway was, it was blue and the dim light was flickering. "No," she whispered before turning back to Harry.

"Alright, but hurry there isn't much time left!" she said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

With Kiara's magic spirit in physical contact with his, Harry was given control of all the workings going on in the room. Seconds later a powerful barrier was up around the opening that Voldemort was attacking from.

Then Kiara's magic let go of him and she yelled, "Now, please help my other! Please, she is in trouble too! Please hurry, she is almost beaten."

Harry felt himself being pushed out and into the blue tunnel. When he came through he felt like he had just landed in the middle of a war zone. He saw Amara's spirit fighting Voldemort's magic, and from the looks of it she was losing. Each time Voldemort's magic touched her, more magical energy was sucked up. Harry wished he could help, but was unable to do anything without the magical spirit's permission.

Harry tried to dispel Voldemort's magic like he had in Kiara's mind, but it seemed Voldemort's magic expected this and resisted. It persisted on its relentless attack on Amara's magic spirit.

"I need help!!! Please Kai help me" said Amara's spirit. Suddenly in a flash of green light Kiara's spirit was standing with her. Harry stood and watched curiously wondering what they would do, when Kiara's spirit turned to him and said, "We can't do this all by ourselves. Even with both our Magics we can't stop it. We need your help." She held her hand out to him

The moment Harry locked hands with her, he gained full use of their magic and then he locked eyes with Amara's spirit and the three Magics combined into one.

Volemort's magic was flushed out of Amara's mind, and Harry allowed himself to float back to his own mind and body.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself back in the twins' room. He could see the magic around them fading. The twins fell into a peaceful sleep. In the morning, the fight with Voldemort would most likely be forgotten.

His Mother and Father looked at him worriedly as if fearing what he was going to say.

"Voldemort is somewhat alive…" Harry paused for the gasps in the room and continued, "but he is very weak. From what I saw in that vision, he was attached to someone. I didn't see who and I didn't recognize the voice, but he was able to search through my magical connections, I think. And he found the twins' connections to me and tried to take their magic. I helped their magic stop him and kept him blocked from their minds."

"They'll be fine in the morning." he addedwhen he saw his parents' panicked looks.

"But Voldemort has now discovered one critical thing; he knows that I know he is alive." Harry said the last part darkly, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

After hours of talking to his family about what had happened, Harry had asked that he be left alone. He had explainedthat he was sure it was his destiny to destroy Voldemort for good this time.

Of course, everyone tried to deny the possibly that Harry would have to face Voldemort once again, and that there was a chance that Harry would die in the fight. That was something none of them wished to think about.

Harry spent the night building protective shields around his mind so Voldemort couldn't use the link to read his thoughts and memories. He needed to make sure Riddle couldn't get him the way he did today. It was critical, that Voldemort couldn't access his memories, magic, or any other part of his mind.

Harry fell into a troubled sleep that night. He was worried for the twins, his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus. Of all of them, Regulus seemed to take the news of Voldemort the worst. Throughout the whole evening Regulus was pale and had that far-away look in his eyes. Harry knew why, he was scared. Regulus was a known Ex-death eater, and if Voldemort ever came back into power all of his betrayers would be killed in the most painful way possible. Harry had never been told directly that Regulus was ever a death eater. It was probably at the request of Regulus, himself, afraid of what Harry would think of him should his dark past be revealed.

Yes, Harry's sleep was haunted by worry for the people he had come to love more than anything. He feared what would happen if any one of them died. It seemed even more important that Voldemort be stopped before that fear was realized

* * *

.

**Alright end of Chapter five**

**Good I am glad this chapter is over, this chapter was just to set things up in later chapters any way the chapter I have been waiting to write…… Harry Potter Goes to Hogwarts……………..**

**What House will he be in? you'll never guess… ;) **

**Thanks for editing Bella!!!! (cheers in the back ground) **

**Kiara**


	6. Traveling Through Shades of Gray

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books, it is all J.K. We all know that, right?… Good, now on with the story.

**Harry Potter:**

**Looking Through Fresh Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Weeks passed since the attack on Harry and the twins by Voldemort's parasitic Spirit, and Harry was preparing to go to Hogwarts. Things around the house returned somewhat back to normal, but there was still a darkness that had descended upon all who had been witness to that night. Since there was nothing they could do about it, they tried to act as if nothing had happened, during the day anyway. James and Lily spoke to Harry almost every night, asking if he felt anything from Voldemort.

Harry knew that since Voldemort had failed in his attempt to obtain the twins' magic he was currently too weak to try anything else. He probably had his eyes set on the Philosopher's Stone that was perhapsbeing moved to Hogwarts at that very moment. But Harry would worry more about the Stone later, right now someone needed his help.

Regulus was more worried then anyone about Voldemort's sudden return. Harry had heard Sirius mention that his brother spent most of the day in his own library. He only came downstairs to grab a bite to eat. And according to Sirius, Regulus looked terrible.

"**I think I can guess what he's doing," **thought Harry as he wrote a note to his still-sleeping parents, telling them that he would be going over to Uncle Padfoot's place. SinceRegulus and Sirius lived together, his parents wouldn't be suspicious as to why Harry went there.

Once he made his way to the Black brothers' house by the floo network. he walked quickly up to Regulus's private Library and found the door magically locked. But Harry knew better…. He concentrated on the door in front of him and carefully pulled apart the locking wards on it. When a click sounded a few seconds later, Harry walked inside.

He found Regulus surrounded by a mountain of books. From the looks of it, all of them were defence against the dark arts books. He pushed a stack of books out of the way to see Regulus reading or attempting to read the book in front of him.

Regulus looked up at the noise and was shocked to see Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here at this time at night? You have to prepare for Hogwarts in the morning." he asked gruffly. Clearly he hadn't been talking in days, and his voice was dry from lack of use.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Actually it is already morning. It is 5: 30 a.m. to be exact. And I am already packed and ready to go to Hogwarts."

Regulus's eye went back to the book in front of him and said, "Oh, even so, Harry, 5: 30 is still very early. What brings you here? Everything is alright at home, I hope."

Harry looked at his uncle in worry. He was pale, unshaven, and had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for the past few days.

"Everything is fine at home, Uncle Reg, but I am very worried about someone important to me, and tomany other people." said Harry. He figured this was the only way to lure Regulus into the conversation.

Regulus looked up at Harry in concern. "What is the matter, Harry? Who are you worried about? What is wrong?" he asked. That was the question Harry had been waiting for.

" I am worried about you Uncle Reg," Harry said. "I am asking you what is wrong. Why have you locked yourself up in here? You look awful. Everyone wants to help you, but you won't let them. So I am asking you directly to let me help you. Tell me what has you so scared." Harry truly was worried about Regulus. He knew allowing old fears to take over could destroy you. That was a lesson he had learned long ago, well from his perspective anyway.

"I..I.. I can't tell you. You're too young; you wouldn't understand." Regulus said as he tried to resist Harry's shining green eyes. He knew better than everyone that Harry merely looked young. There was something about Harry that Regulus couldn't quite put a finger on, like when he explained his connection with Voldemort, Harry was speaking like a calm adult, not a confused and frightened child.

Harry looked right in to his eyes and said, "You don't really believe I won't understand, do you? It's Voldemort that has you spooked, doesn't he, Uncle Reg. I saw the look in your eyes when I told you that his spirit was still alive. You looked more panicked than all of the others, even Mum and Dad, when I said it. Why?"

"What are you trying to do here? I have never seen you so desperate before. Please, Uncle Reg, you have helped me so much. Let me assist you just this one time." Harry spoke with such sincerity Regulus could hardly bear it.

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you. It's part of my past that I am so ashamed of. My family forced it upon me, and made me do terrible things. " Regulus stopped he seemed to be drowning in regret. He then looked up at Harry as if he was about to tell what it was that he regretted so much.

Harry decided to take that burden off him.

"You were a Death Eater, weren't you?" he asked softly.

Regulus looked up at him in shock, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Yes I was, but as soon as the Dark Lord died I was free. Harry. please believe me, I never believed in what they were fighting for. I didn't want to torture and kill defenceless muggles or frightened muggleborn children. But the moment I was marked, something inside me changed. It was like I was Imperioed. I couldn't disobey direct orders, even though I wanted to.

"You see, Harry, I was so relived when the Dark Lord died. With him dead, so was the monster that he made inside me. When you told me he was still alive I just didn't want to believe it. If he came back, the mark would control me again. He could make me hurt and kill the people I love this time. I can't let that happen." he said desperately as he looked hatefully at the dark mark on his arm.

"I won't blame you if change your mind about helping me, Harry. From what all these books say, I won't be able to undo the effect of the mark. It connects me to the Dark Lord's soul. If he becomes powerful again… I don't want to think of what I might do." said Regulus as he stared up at the ceiling, still avoiding Harry's gaze.

But he then heard Harry's voice speak in defiance, "You should know better then anyone that I don't judge people on their pasts, but how they act in the present. You are not a death eater anymore, and never will be again, not if I can help it. I know from personal experience that nothing is impossible. There has to be some way to remove the mark, and I will help find it if that is what you wish."

Regulus looked at him seriously this time and sighed. "I guess there is nothing I can say that will change mind about helping me?" he said. "This is dark magic, Harry, and very dangerous"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Uncle, I am already as deep as I can go. I doubt helping you breaking this spell will bring me any deeper."

Regulus shook his head. "Harry, you are far too wise for your age. You're only eleven; you don't need to do everything."

"I know. But I know it is my destiny to take responsibly. I may as well start now." Harry said. With that, he picked up one of the unopened books and started reading.

They looked for hours, and when Harry looked up at the clock he knew he should head back to his house. They would be leaving for Hogwarts soon. He was just going to put the book down when his scar started tingling as it usually did since he modified it to only to tingle when Voldemort was angry. He usually ignored it, but this time his scar gave him an idea. He decided he would look more into it at Hogwarts. There was no guarantee this idea would work yet; he wanted to make sure it worked before he told his Uncle.

"I should really be getting back home, before Mum comes hunting for me," said Harry as he put the books away. "Stop worrying. I will keep on looking at Hogwarts; Mum says the Library over there is endless"

"If you insist, Harry, but I will keep working here." said Regulus as he continued reading.

Harry sighed and said, "If that is what you want to do. But start taking better care of yourself. I am not the only one who is worried about you, you know. You won't be helping yourself or anyone if you work yourself to exhaustion. Trust me, I know how complete exhaustion feels, and it isn't good."

Regulus shook his head and nearly laughed at himself. His adoptive eleven-year-old nephew was acting like his mother used to when he was little. "Alright, Harry, why don't I take you back, I guess I should take the day off, and I want to see you off to Hogwarts. You will love it there." he said as he took his long black out door robe on put it on.

Harry smiled. Now there was the Regulus he knew and loved…..

* * *

--

When they arrived back at Potter Manor, Harry was immediately approached by a nervous Lily.

"There you are, Harry. I was afraid you might have fallen asleep over there or something. Come on. Your Father and I want to speak to you before you leave for Hogwarts…." she paused and seemed to notice Regulus standing beside Harry.

"I should have known…." she said, with a smile for Harry. "It's a relief to finally see you out and about, Reg. We were getting worried"

Regulus nodded to her and said, "Well, we all know Harry can be very persuasive," and he left it at that.

Lily led Harry to the living room, where James was waiting for them. Harry knew it was something serious judging by the look on his father's face.

"Mum, Dad, what is wrong? Why the glum faces?" he asked.

His father spoke first, "Well Harry I will be blunt. We are worried that Voldemort may find a way to come back. Even in Hogwarts, you are not entirely safe from him, especially with that scar he gave you. So just in case something happens, your mother and I want to give you this." said James as he handed Harry a small gem.

As soon as Harry touched it, he could feel a port key ward on it. He looked to his parents questioningly.

"Place the stone on the pendent the twins gave you," Sais Lily. "I spelled it to fuse with it. If you are ever transported into a dangerous situation, the port key will get you out and bring you here no matter what wards are in place. That is a special port key, it has the ability to transport through any ward. It is the only one of its kind, so there is no worry of everyone being able to do it.

"It can also monitor your life signs. If you are every seriously injured, and are in danger of dying, you will also be transported to Saint Mungo's.

Harry sighed and looked down at the Green stone in his hand. "Well, I can't say I blame you, with what has already happened," he said as he placed the stone into the chest of the gold Phoenix. If glowed brightly for a moment and then faded.

* * *

**(Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office)**

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood in the office talking, or maybe arguing would be the better term for it.

"Headmaster I simply do not believe it is possible. Why should I be the one to start yet another crazy plan of yours? I already have my hands full with having to protect that kid, or maybe you forgot you gave that little assignment to me. Of the entire staff you see me as the right candidate to play guardian angel to the child." said Snape in frustration. He was the most feared and hated Professor at Hogwarts for a reason. How was he supposed to protect a student from harm when he was supposed to stare at them in hatred?

"Severus, this child is different from any child you have ever met before. Besides, I believe you two could help each other." said Dumbledore as he took another sherbet lemon from the candy dish on his desk..

"And how may I ask, headmaster, did you jump to that conclusion?" asked Severus in defeat.

"You will find out soon enough, my boy," said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling brighter than ever. "But I am afraid I must ask you to keep an eye on that person we suspected through out the year. I want you to leave him clues. Lead him around all you want, Severus, but keep a constant watch."

* * *

**(At Kings Cross Station)**

It was 10:45; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 15 minutes. It was an emotional experience for every one. The twins begged to be allowed to go with Harry. It even came to the point where Lily and James had to peel the twins off of Harry's legs. Lily and James still weren't happy that Harry had insisted on going to Hogwarts. They had mentioned on more then one occasion that Hogwarts wasn't the only wizarding School that he could go to. But Harry had managed to convince them that he was as safe from Voldemort at Hogwarts, as he could be any place on Earth.

"Good luck Harry. If your scar gives you any trouble, you be sure to owl us right away." said Lily.

"Don't worry Mum, You guys have put so much protections on me, I don'tbelieve Voldemort would be able to touch a hair on my head." Harry said with a smile.

Then the 10 Minute warning whistle sounded, signalling that students should say their good-byes and board the train.

Harry ran over to Sirius and Remus, promising to study his animgus book.

Then he turned to Regulus and hugged him. While doing so he whispered, "I will keep on looking at Hogwarts. I'll owl you when I find something. Don't worry".

Regulus smiled at and said back, "Harry, you are the most Noble wizard I have ever met. I hope you take Hogwarts by storm."

Smiling Harry at last turned to the twins. They ran over to him, and said their good-byes between their sobs.

Harry sighed at his crying sisters and knelt down to their level. He said to them quietly, "Listen to me, you two, I won't be going away forever, you know. And I will write to you any time I can, alright?"

"But we want to go with you!!!" they cried.

Harry sighed and shook his head, he then bent down further and whispered into their ears, "What do I always say about pouters?"

The twins stopped crying, pulled in their bottom lips and said, "That birds will poop on their lips."

'That's right. Now I don't want to hear that either of you have been pouting. And I _will_ hear about it, so watch out! Alright?" Harry said to them playfully as he tickled them both on their sides.

They twins giggled as Harry stood up gave one last good by to his parents and then, at long last, climbed aboard the train, just as the 5 minute warning whistle blew.

Just as Harry found an empty compartment and sat down, the train began to move. He sat close to the window and waved farewell to his family as they all ran alongside the train waving and yelling good-bye until the train pulled fully out of the station.

"**Here we go again," **thought Harry as he leaned back in his seat and watched the country side fly by.

About 15 minutes passed before someone else joined Harry in the compartment. To his great enjoyment it was Ron Weasley.

"Umm... Hi, can sit in here too?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Yes, of course, lots of room," said Harry, excited finally to see his _old _best mate once again.

"Thanks, so - umm, what's your name?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled. It was still weird that he wasn't famous in this time and was considered a normal kid.

"Harry Potter. What is yours?" he asked.

"Ron Weasley. You wouldn't happen to be James and Lily Potter's son would you?" he asked, looking a little nervous for some reason.

Harry looked at him sceptically, but said , "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It must pretty cool to be their son, huh?" he asked awkwardly.

Harry sighed. He should have known that Ron would just look at him as the son of a rich and powerful family.

"They are my family, and I love them. That's all that I need." said Harry as he looked away, trying get Ron to clue in that this wasn't the best way to make friends.

Ron turned red, knowing that he had messed up. "Yes of course"

They were very quiet for a few minutes, and Harry started to feel the tension build in the small compartment, so he decided to change to a more neutral topic.

"So, umm.. Do you like Quidditch?" he asked.

Well that did it. Ron rambled on and on for nearly an hour about everything he knew about all the Quidditch teams. Then, just like last time, the candy lady came and Harry bought a whole lot of candy. As they talked about Quidditch and ate candy, they were interrupted when someone slid the door opened. Before looking Harry thought it might have been Hermione, like last time, but it wasn't.

Standing by the doorway was the girl he'd met at Madam Malkin's. She was already in her Hogwarts robes, and her dark brown hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. Her icy blue eyes seemed to bore into him. Harry quickly tore his eyes from her. He didn't know what, but there was something about her that he wanted to figure out. He didn't know what he was trying to figure out. There was something about her aura; it looked familiar, yet he had never seen it before.

"**There is something strange about that girl," **he thought.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost one." she asked, staring at the two boys in the compartment.

Ron sat there with his mouth full, but shook his head in a negative. Harry quietly said, "No, we haven't seen one. But if I find it, I will let you know."

"Thanks," she said, and was just about to leave. But then she seemed to change her mind and turned back to Harry.

"Aren't you the boy from Madam Malkin's?" she asked.

Harry turned red once again and avoided looking at her before nodding his head.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Harry stared at her; whatever he had expected her to say that wasn't it. However, he answered anyway, "Harry Potter."

She smiled and something weird happened. Harry felt a tingling sensation all over his body, and then he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his:

"_**Be careful" **_

Then the girl left, and so did the tingling feeling. It was the most bizarre feeling Harry had ever felt. For once he didn't know if what just happened was good or bad.

Ron looked thoroughly confused and asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Ron, I honestly don't have a clue," said Harry as he stared at the spot where the mysterious girl had stood.

Minutes passed and Ron started talking about Quidditch once again, but Harry only half listened to him, giving a nod every once in a while.

"**What was that? Did she talk to me in my mind? How did she do that?……. Who the hell is she?" **he asked himself, but no answers came to his head.

As Ron droned on and on, he finally ran out of stuff about Quidditch. He switched the discussion to the main reason they were all there, Hogwarts.

"So, what house do think you will be in Harry? I will probably be in Gryffindor. My entire family has been in Gryffindor for ages." said Ron in a proud voice.

"Yes, so have mine," said Harry, "though I can't be sure which house I will be sorted into. My parents say it might be a toss up between any of the Houses, even Slytherin."

"Slytherin? Why would you be in the snakes' house?" asked Ron with a slightly nervous voice.

"Well, why else would I be in Slytherin? I have some of their house traits, Just like I have traits from all the other Houses." explained Harry.

"Well, I hope you're not in Slytherin. I can't be friends with any of them" said Ron matter of factly.

Harry shook his head and said, "You know, just because Voldemort…" Harry paused at Ron's gasp, then continued, "…was in Slytherin, doesn't mean that every witch or wizard that comes out of it becomes a dark lord".

Ron objected, "But there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"**Not **True. The other houses produced dark wizards too, you know, even Gryffindor." said Harry.

"That is just silly. I haven't heard of any dark wizards from Gryffindor. I admit there may have been a few from Ravenclaw, and I think Hufflpuff would have been too scared to join You-know-who." said Ron.

"Scared? You're right, Ron. They were scared, which made them perfect candidates to become his followers. Fear can drive people to do things that they wouldn't normally do." said Harry.

Ron folded his arms together and said, "and how would you know that?"

Harry looked like he was about to answer when he was interrupted by someone sliding the door open It was Hermione, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me, may I sit here, please?" she asked.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Harry in concern.

She looked up from the floor in surprise. "Harry? Oh I have been looking for you ever since that day in the book store, but since I forgot to ask what your address was, I couldn't owl you." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "You know, the Owls are magic. They can find a person without knowing his address. Just tell them who the letter is for. Oh, and write it on the letter, too."

Hermione and Harry talked for a few minutes, the tense conversation between him and Ron momentarily forgotten. Until Ron interrupted them by clearing his throat .

Harry immediately made the introduction. "Hermione, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Hermione Granger".

"Hi," said Ron.

"It is a pleasure," replied Hermione.

After the awkward introduction Harry started making chit chat with Hermione and soon Ron joined in. They told each other about themselves and how their summers were. The argument about the supposed dark Slytherin house was seemingly forgotten. Hours passed, and they soon discovered that Hogwarts was approaching fast, and quickly got their robes on.

* * *

The arrival at Hogsmeade Station was very much like the last time for Harry, they were led to the boats and given their grand view of Hogwarts by Hagrid.

"**I'll have to try and be his friend again. Oh, Hagrid, you have no idea how much I have missed you." **thought Harry as Hagrid led them through the entrance of Hogwarts.

Once they got to the main chamber before the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall took Hagrid's place and stared over the sea of nervous First Years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon all of you will be entering through these doors and be sorted, but before that, I will allow all of you to clean you selves up before joining your class mates." She said the last part to Ron, whose shirt was untucked and whose hair was very messy.

After she left, everyone began making themselves more presentable. Harry picked up bits of nervous speculations about the sorting ceremony. From what he heard the most popular theory was that they had to fight a mountain troll and the heads of houses picked them if they liked how they fought.

Harry smiled and shook his head as he heard Ron talking nervously with another boy about what house he would be in.

Just then he heard Malfoy's voice speaking behind him.

"You spoke with that girl on the train, didn't you, Potter?" he asked.

Harry turned his head slightly towards him and said, "Why would you care who talks to me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy glared at him and said, "Don't think I am taking any interest in your social life, Potter, but that girl is... Cursed." He looked like he might say more, but he stopped when McGonagall walked back into the room and said,

" The sorting is about to begin. Line up in two lines please, quickly."

Everyone quickly formed the two lines and McGonagall led the way into the Great Hall.

Once the first years were all in the front of the Hall, McGonagall began the ceremony. She unrolled a long roll of parchment and began calling names.

"Abbot, Hannah"…..

Harry let the names go in one ear and out the other as he waited for his name to be called. He admitted he was nervous about the sorting. Would the Sorting Hat keep his deepest secret? He certainly hoped so. Suddenly he heard a name that he didn't expect to hear.

"Dumbledore, Casey"

"**Did she just say Dumbledore? " **thought Harry. He watched in shock as people around him started whispering and pointing as the girl sat down on the stool.

Then Harry saw her face. It was the mysterious girl who had spoken with him on the train and at Madam Malkin's. As the minutes passed and the hat had yet to yell out a house name, Harry noticed by the look on her face she was arguing with the Hat. Finally after a total of ten minutes, the Hat finally called out a name.

"Slytherin!!"

Harry observed the girl again and deduced that Slytherin wasn't her first choice. He could see the anger and frustration clearly in the girl's eyes as she roughly took the hat off and flung it at McGonagall.

She stomped over to the Slytherin table, grumbling all the way. Harry glanced over to the headmaster and notice he looked disappointed.

"**Maybe he expected her to he sorted into Slytherin, but hoped she would be somewhere else" **thought Harry.

The names continued as student after student got sorted into houses. He cheered just as much as the Gryffindors when Hermione was sorted. He had known how nervous she had been about it. She had whispered to him on the train that she was afraid of being sorted into Slytherin because everyone would hate her because of her muggle bloodline.

Then, of course, just like last time, Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

Then, the moment he had been waiting for...

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked up the stool and put on the Hat. He soon felt the Hat going through his mind, and then he heard the familiar deep wise voice speaking to him.

"_You are very interesting, Mr. Potter, and very difficult indeed. OH!! What is this? You are from the future? Well, I must say you are the most complicated student I have ever met." _The Hat said to him

"**Yeah, you're not the only one to say that ," **thought Harry, as Olivander, the wand maker, came to mind.

"_Hmmm... I see I placed you in Gryffindor last time, but I would have placed you in Slytherin if you hadn't had fear inside yourself," _thought the Hat.

"**Yeah well a lot of things have happened since then," **thought Harry.

"_Yes, I can see that. You are different now, you no longer have that fear of being placed in Slytherin, which makes you able to fit in any if the houses." _said the Hat.

Harry felt the Hat delve further into his mind, and the Hat seemed to find something interesting.

"_Ah! I see you have a plan to unite all the houses. It would be tricky, but it might work if you play it right." _said the Hat.

"**You mean you are going to try and help me?" **asked Harry He wasn't exactly sure what the Hat was getting at.

"_Yes, Harry Potter I wish you luck in _**Gryffindor and Slytherin!!!" **the Hat yelled out the house names loudly for everyone to hear.

"**What? Two houses? How can I work that?" **thought Harry frantically to the Hat.

But McGonagall took the Hat off him before he got an answer.

By now everyone was confused; was he in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Everyone began whispering to each other. No one in the history of Hogwarts had been sorted into more than one house before. McGonagall tried to silence the students, but she was just as confused as they. Then the Headmaster stood up and yelled….

"Silence!!!"

Once everyone stopped talking the Headmaster said, "Mr. Potter, I think it best if you would sit at Gryffindor table for now. We will sort this out after the feast".

Harry quickly moved to the Gryffindor table and soon discovered that many of the other students avoided eye contact with him, all except Hermione who kept on rambling on how in Merlin's name could he get into two Houses. Harry sat there thinking that this would either work and he would be the bridge between Gryffindor and Slytherin, or he would end up alienating both houses.

After the feast was over and Dumbledore had given hisspeech about the third floor corridor being out of bounds, Harry was led to the Headmaster's office by McGonagall. He supposed they were goingto discuss how the double-house thing was going to work.

When Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, he could feel the sharp feeling of magic building up in the air. There was the mysterious girl whose name he had just figured out from the sorting was Casey. She was glaring angrily at Dumbledore. Her anger was so strong that Harry suspected she was giving off a lot of magical energy, and maybe not even realizing it.

"Now Casey, I know you didn't want to be placed in Slytherin, but I assure you measures will be taken. Your secret will remain just that, a secret." said Dumbledore trying to calm the angry child down.

Casey glared even harder at him and said, "For your sake, Grandfather, I certainly hope you will. You and I both know what will happen if the school finds out who I really am."

Then Dumbledore seemed to notice Harry standing there and he sighed before he said, "Casey, we can talk about this in the morning. You know as well as I do that the Hogwarts Houses contracts are irreversible. If things don't work out, Professor Snape will work out different arrangements."

But this seemed only to anger Casey even more and she yelled, "You knew that!!….."

Dumbledore halted her rant and pointed to Harry, who was still standing, staring by the doorway.

Casey's expression suddenly changed as she looked at Harry, and he felt the same tingling feeling all over him again. This time he saw an image of her. She was holding a snake in her hand, and the strange thing was she was smiling sadly at him. Then she brought her finger up to her lips as if telling him to keep quiet.

The image faded away and the girl walked out of the office and down the stairs.

"**Strange," **Harry thought as the girl walked away.

"Harry, please come and sit down. We have some things to discuss." said Dumbledore as he conjured another seat beside McGonagall and, to Harry's disgust, Snape.

Once Harry sat down, Dumbledore began talking again.

"Alright now, Harry, I would like you the meet your Heads of Houses, Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor House and Severus Snape of Slytherin House." said Dumbledore.

Harry greeted McGonagall with a smile, but sent a glare at Snape. He still remembered that Snape was the one who stopped him from getting away the night they had been kidnapped. He trusted Snape as much as he trusted Dumbledore, not very much at all.

"Now, Harry, since you were put in both houses, you can sleep in either Gryffindor or the Slytherin dorms, and you can eat at either table during breakfast and dinner. As for classes, your time table will be made so that you will sometimes go to class with your Gryffindor classmates and in other times you will go to class with you Slytherin classmates." explained Dumbledore.

"What about house points? Which house will gain or loose points if I succeed or fail?" asked Harry.

"Ahh, yes. Good question, Both houses will loose or gain points by you, Mr. Potter, since you are in both." said Dumbledore.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. This was going to be very difficult. He only hoped this whole thing wouldn't backfire on him. When he first thought of this plan, he never thought the Sorting Hat would actually agree to it.

"Do you have any other Questions, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Who is that girl who was in here when I got here? At the sorting I heard her name was Casey Dumbledore. She is related to you, isn't she?" Harry asked.

Snape looked like he was going to intervene, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Yes, Harry, if you must know she is my Great Granddaughter. Her mother died recently, so she was sent to live here with me from Canada. Now, Harry, do you have any questions concerning you new houses?" he said.

Harry shook his head and said, "No. If you wouldn't mind, Headmaster, I would like to sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight. I have already made some friends with some of the kids who were sorted into Gryffindor, and I am very tired. It has been a very long day."

"Very well, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, could you escort Mr. Potter to Gryffindor tower and fill him in on the rules, and the password of course."

By the time Harry got to Gryffindor Tower, all his dorm mates were already asleep. Harry quietly wrote a letter home explaining the situation with his two houses and that he would write again soon. Then he crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**(Somewhere deep within the Forbidden Forrest)**

Two black-clad figures were chanting an ancient, complicated spell. Somewhere among the old latin two words could be recognized: "Founder" and "Bloodline."

Just as the two figures ended the spell, Professor Quirrell/Voldemort screamed as magical energy coursed through them. Then, to Quirrell's shock and confusion, Voldemort disappeared from the back of his head with one finalscreech.

Voldemort had found a new host, and this one, unfortunately, was a lot more compatible with his spirit…………………

Harry screamed as he awoke that night. His scar felt like it was being poked with a red hot dagger. He felt a warm sticky liquid run down his face and realized that it was blood.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well? Harry is finally at Hogwarts, and he knows who that mysterious girl is, Dumbledore's Great Granddaughter!!!! But is she Hiding something else?**

**Anyway, how will Harry's family react to his double house placement?**

**What will Harry first day back at Hogwarts be like? **

**And**

**Where did Voldemort go??????**

**Thanks again to my beta, Bella.**

**See you next week!!! Please R&R**


	7. Blood Red

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

**Harry Potter: **

**Looking Through Fresh Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

**Blood Red

* * *

**

**( The Potter Manor, James, Lily and the Twins)**

When Lily and James awoke the morning after Harry went to Hogwarts, the first thing they looked for was Hedwig. Sure enough, she was perched outside their bedroom window.

"I wonder what house he got into," said Lily as James relieved the owl of her burden.

"He is so much a Gryffindor; there is no doubt in my mind that that is the house he is in." said James just before he opened the letter.

James eyes seemed to skim over the first line and he shouted "I knew it! He's in Gryffindor just like us!! Yes! Regulus owes me 20 galleons; he thought Harry would go to Slytherin! As if!!! I have got to tell Sirius!!" He dropped the letter on the desk and ran out of the room.

Lily, wanting to see what else Harry had to say, picked up the letter and read through it. Her jaw dropped as she reread one sentence

"_Well, I got in to Gryffindor, but this is where it gets weird, I am also in Slytherin. How this is possible I am not sure."_

"Merlin! Harry, you will never cease to amaze me!" said Lily as she ran after James. It seemed that neither he nor Regulus had won anything.

"James! I wouldn't go gloating to Reg just yet. Harry's letter says he is in Gryffindor AND Slytherin." said Lily.

James stared at her in confusion. "He is in two houses? How? No one has ever done that before!" he asked.

Lily shook her head and handed James the letter before saying " I don't know; Harry says he doesn't either."

James read through the letter and laughed. "Well I guess I should have known. He has always been one for the extraordinary, hasn't he?"

**(Hogwarts)

* * *

**

Harry woke up very early that morning. Whatever happened the night before had given him a massive headache. The common room was dark and empty. When he looked at the clock on the wall, it read 4:30.

Harry groaned, he knew it was going to be a long day.

With nothing to do and a bad headache, Harry decided it was the perfect time to look into helping Regulus remove the dark mark from his arm. Harry closed his eyes and focused on Voldemort's magic inside their link. When it came into view in his mind's eye, it looked blood red and its aura oozed around it. He tried to look further but found that his mind shields were very weak. As he tried to move closer his headache worsened. Then, a second later, he blacked out.

When Harry opened his eyes once again, he saw Hermione staring down at him. He had passed out on the couch in the common room.

"Harry, are you alright? What happened? Why are you sleeping here?" asked Hermione.

"What?! What time is it?" asked Harry, avoiding her questions.

"It's 7:30, almost time for breakfast. Why are you sleeping down here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came down here. I guess I fell asleep." Harry said tiredly. And he was really tired. He couldn't remember what happened last night, but he felt exhausted and his headache was attacking with vengeance.

"Want to go to the Great Hall, Harry? I am sure they have tea or something that will wake you up." said Hermione.

So Harry and Hermione sat down in the great hall for breakfast. Most other Gryffindors were still sleeping and would probably come running in at the last minute.

Harry took a sip of tea and discovered it was decaffeinated and really watered down. He sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Then he wandlessly turned the tea into strong coffee. Harry took a drink and sighed as he felt the caffeine start to work.

When breakfast was almost over, all the class timetables were handed out. Out of habit Harry groaned when he saw his classes. Slytherins every class,. Well, half of them were with Gryffindor, but the other half were with Slytherin.

For his first Class he was in Slytherin House and had Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

"**That should be interesting," **thought Harry. He had never had a Potions class with the Hufflepuffs before.

"What do you have, Hermione?" he asked.

"Charms with Ravenclaw and after lunch I have Transfigurations with Slytherin," she said.

"I'll see you in Transfigurations then. I have Potions first." he said as he gathered his books and walked toward the door to the dungeons.

"Ooh, good luck! I heard from the Second Years that Professor Snape is really harsh." said Hermione as she ran up the stairs towards the Charms room with the other Gryffindors.

Once in the Potions room everyone sat quietly, the Hufflepuffs because they were really scared and the Slytherins because they knew what to expect.

Suddenly Snape slammed his way through the door, making all the Hufflepuffs jump out of their seats. Then he began his scary first day speech. Harry noticed that he seemed to look around the room for someone; it seemed like he was a little distracted. Why? Well that was a good question.

Then someone ran inside the room and whispered, "Sorry I am late".

Snape glared, and said, "Take your seat Miss Dumbledore, by Mr. Potter"

"**Damn you Snape!" **cursed Harry to himself. This girl always made him slip up and make fool of himself, not the best lab partner he had in mind.

But as the lesson went on he realised it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Casey was very talented in potion making, and they managed to make a perfect brew while working together. Everything went fine until a jumpy Hufflepuff First Year completely ruined his potion, causing it to melt through his cauldron. As soon as the bad potion touched the flame it exploded.

"Everyone!!! Get down!!!" yelled Snape as saw the boiling potion spray in all directions.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how, but he managed to grab Casey and pull her down to the floor. Despite his efforts, a big glob of boiling ooze hit her shoulder. Strangely, Casey didn't seem to notice it.

Harry silently used a spell to remove the hot potion and found that it had burned through Casey's robes, but her skin seemed to be healing itself. What caught his eye even more that it was some type of magic healing her, and the aura looked slightly familiar.

Casey looked at Harry. Her face paled as she realised what he had just witnessed.

"You have to swear to me not to tell anyone what just happened. Please, not a word to anyone!!" she begged as she pulled him closer to the floor and stared at him the same way she had on the train and in the Headmaster's office.

He felt a tingling all over him and an image filled his head once again.

He recognized where he was right away; it looked like the magical center in a witch's or wizard's mind. Like the place he went when the twins were attacked by Voldemort. In the corner he saw Casey's magical spirit, only she seemed to be chained up somehow, or controlled would be more like it. Then he heard Casey's voice; she seemed to be all around him.

"_**This is how Dumbledore wants me to be - weak, and limited. But recently those chains around my magic snapped. My powers have completely returned. If my so-called "Great Grandfather" were to find out, he would lock it all up again, and I can't let that happen. Everything depends on my powers staying intact."**_

Harry could tell by the urgency in her voice there was there was something more to her fear than simply having her powers taken away.

"_**My life depends on it" **she said._

"**What?! Why?" **he tried to ask, but the image faded and left his mind.

When the potions room came back into focus, he heard Snape yelling,

"Potter! Miss Dumbledore! Get out off here unless you both want to help these poor excuses for potion students clean up when they get back from the hospital wing!"

Harry and Casey ran out of the room, neither of them missing Snape's intense gaze as they ran past.

Once they were out Harry looked back and said " Well, that was a lot different than I thought it would be." But when he turned around Casey had disappeared.

Harry sighed "Why me?"…….

During lunch Harry tried talking to Ron. He knew the moment the Sorting Hat sorted him into Slytherin that becoming friends with Ron would be a lot harder than last time.

When he sat down and tried to make eye contact with Ron, the redhead avoided him, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You know I am not entirely Slytherin; I am in Gryffindor, too." Harry stated.

"You're not entirely Gryffindor, either," Ron retorted.

"Look, I know the way you view Slytherins, and for some of them I can't blame you. But don't be prejudiced against all Slytherins just because of a few bad ones." said Harry.

"But all of them are so snobbish, and think they are better than everyone else. Even if I tried to be friends they wouldn't want it." said Ron.

"The entire school thinks Slytherin House is evil, Ron. If the entire school hated Gryffindor, how would you react to everyone? The honest truth - how would you act? If all your classmates hated you because of the house you were in." said Harry. He left Ron to think about what he said.

"**I have to make him see Slytherin isn't all bad." **Harry thought.

His next class was Transfigurations with his two houses. He truly didn't know what to expect.

Harry sat beside Hermione who seemed to be kind of nervous.

"You will do fine, Hermione. Just don't worry about the spell, and concentrate on your magic." said Harry as he tried to reassure her.

"I don't know Harry. I feel like I should have studied more. I hate feeling unprepared." said Hermione.

Harry was about to reply when Professor McGonagall walked into the room and looked around the filling class room; she seemed to be taking a head count. Then Harry realized what she was doing. There were always kids running late on the first day and she always like to freak the first years out when she turned from a cat to a human again, like she had done with him and Ron last time.

When the final bell sounded there were still a number of empty seats.

"Now I want every one to sit quietly and copy down the notes on the board," said McGonagall as she swished her wand and paragraphs began appearing on the giant chalk board behind her. Then she walked out the side door. Harry didn't miss the black and grey cat slipping into the classroom shortly afterwards.

There was complete silence in the room and Harry found his mind beginning to wander. His mind eventually traveled to Casey; he didn't really know what to make of her. She didn't seem very friendly toward Dumbledore. Then he remembered what Casey had told him at the end of potions.

"_**This is how Dumbledore wants me to be - weak, and limited. But recently those chains around my magic snapped." **_

Chains around a person's magical spirit could only mean one thing, Dumbledore wanted control over her powers.

"**Why would he do that? She is his own Granddaughter. Dumbledore may not be on my favourite person list, but even I find it hard to believe that he would hinder one of his own family members like that. I must be missing something; none of this makes sense yet." **thought Harry.

Then the door was flung opened with a bang making everyone in the class jump. In the doorway was Snape. He was holding Ron and Neville by the ears. Casey was following behind them.

McGonagall in her cat form growled and leaped off her desk as she turned back into a human.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing with my students?" asked McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Apologies, Minerva. I found these two snooping around the Slytherin corridor." sneered Snape as he released his grip on the snivelling students' ears and left.

"Professor, we weren't snooping! We got lost and were looking for someone to point us in the right direction when we ran in to Snape and he just dragged us here!" rambled Ron.

"Enough, Mr. Weasley. Now both of you take your seats." said McGonagall pointedly.

Then she turned to Casey, who gave her a note.

"I was needed in the Headmaster's Office," she said quietly.

McGonagall nodded her head, " Take your seat, Miss Dumbledore."

With everyone in attendance, McGonagall started her lecture.

"Who her can tell me what an animagus is?" she asked.

Both Harry's and Hermione's hands shot up in a instant. A few others hesitantly raised their hands.

McGonagall's eyes fell on the seat behind Harry. "Miss Dumbledore, would you care to give your explanation?" she asked.

"Very well, an animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. Each animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The animal cannot be chosen; it is uniquely suited to that individual's personality. Similarly, when an animagus transforms, it is always into the exact same animal, same hair, eyes, and even general build." Casey explained.

"Correct, Miss Dumbledore, 10 points to Slytherin." she said as she started writing more notes on the bored.

"Animagus transformations are the most complicated type of magic that you can achieve in Transfiguration. To become an animagus, your magic must be greatly focused and controlled. It takes a great amount of practice to gain this control. Today I will show you the first step towards this difficult transformation.

"Once you are finished with these notes, I will give you a toothpick and you will try to turn it into a needle. Good luck." said McGonagall.

Both Harry and Hermione finished the notes quickly, and Hermione started trying the transfiguration spell right away. Harry observed her for a moment. Her wand movement was perfect, and spell pronunciation was flawless, but the spell wasn't completely successful. Like last time, the toothpick's surface turned silver but the shape and the interior were still made of wood. It was still a lot further than where everyone else had gotten, but that may have been because Harry hadn't done anything yet.

"Miss Granger, that is excellent for a first try. Keep practicing. Five points to Gryffindor." praised McGonagall as she handed Hermione a few more toothpicks.

Harry watched as Hermione tried the spell two more times with the same result. Hermione kept on casting.

"**She seems to be concentrating so hard. Everything about the way she does it is perfect… That's it! She is concentrating so hard on performing the spell correctly, she doesn't have enough concentration left on her Magic."** thought Harry.

"Hermione, may I make a suggestion? Try concentrating less on the wand movements and the incantation, and more on your magic." said Harry.

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "But if I don't do the wand movements and incantation right, the spell won't work properly."

Harry shook his head, " No, no, that isn't what I mean. Just relax. It doesn't have to look perfect, it has to feel perfect." said Harry. But he could see the Hermione fully didn't understand him.

"Maybe I should just show you," he said as he picked up his wand and moved in the specified pattern and said the incantation. He did the spell simply and allowed his magic to flow out of him. The tooth pick on his desk turned into a perfect metal needle.

"Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "You make it look so easy," she said.

Harry laughed, "No, you're making it more difficult then it has to be. You know the spell and the wand movement, Hermione. Don't concentrate on them so much, just let your magic flow out of you. Visualise the toothpick change and remember to relax." he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and let the words and her wand call her magic out. Hermione squealed when she saw a perfect silver needle on her desk. "I did it! Thanks Harry!"

Unknown to Harry, McGonagall had been observing his interaction with Hermione and she smiled before saying quietly, "10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Also unknown to everyone in the room, Voldemort watched as Harry taught a classmate how to control magic. _"Yes Harry, thanks…….." _

Later that night, Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office, about what Harry didn't know.

When he arrived in the Headmaster's office he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk waiting for him. He noticed that they were all alone; even the portraits were all blank.

"**This probably has to with Voldemort," **thought Harry as he stood in front of the desk.

"What is this about, Dumbledore?" asked Harry, he was tired and felt that his patience was very thin. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Professor McGonagall tells me you have an interesting way of teaching. I must say I have never seen her look so proud before." said Dumbledore.

"Get to the point, Dumbledore! What do you really want?" Harry snapped.

"Your help, come with me." said Dumbledore as he got up and walked to a side door. It looked like a secret passage.

When Harry walked in through the passage he saw Quirrell magically bound to a bed. Harry notice something different about him right away, the dark red aura of Voldemort around him was gone. As he stepped closer he noticed that the back of Quirrell's head was bruised and completely vacant of Voldemort's ugly face.

Harry sent Dumbledore a confused face, but inside he was screaming, **"What the….. ?! How did this happen? Where is Voldemort!"**

"I have suspected Quirrell being Voldemort's host, so I had someone watch him in secret, to avoid the notice of Voldemort. Now it seems he has found another host and I don't know who it is. I was hoping you may be able to use your knowledge from your former lifetime to figure out where he went." said Dumbledore.

Quirrell looked dead. If he hadn't seen his chest rising up and down, Harry would have thought he was.

Harry sighed and said, "I hate to admit it, but I don't know who it is, either. In the timeline I am from he was always in Quirrell. He didn't leave his body until I injured Quirrell in June. This complicates things greatly now. He could be in anyone."

Harry ran his head through his hair, a habit he had picked up from his old time line when he was stressed out.

"Have you tried waking Quirrell up yet?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He was found in his quarters this morning in a coma caused by total magical loss," he said gravely.

"Voldemort took all his magic with him," Harry concluded.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, and there was something more Professor Snape and I found on Quirrell that we hadn't noticed before," said Dumbledore as he held up Quirrell's hand and showed it to Harry. On Quirrell's middle finger there was a ring. It was cold black metal and the main feature was a black, red-eyed snake. Harry felt drawn to it.

Harry slid the ring off Quirrell's finger to get a better look. As soon as the ring left Quirrell's finger it flashed alive with magical energy, and Harry suddenly knew what the ring was.

"**This the Ring of the Salazar Slytherin bloodline!" **Harry thought. **"Voldemort must have been using it to make Quirrell more powerful. It allowed him access to his powers".**

Harry was so deep in thought he didn't notice Dumbledore staring at him strangely.

"Harry, put the ring down, now!" Dumbledore snapped.

Harry looked up in shock at Dumbledore yelling. "What?" he asked.

Dumbledore went to grab the ring out of Harry's hand, but it seemed it the sudden movement caused the ring to suddenly take on a life of its own. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry were sure how, but the ring managed to magically link itself onto Harry's finger.

"What the!!" Harry yelled as he immediately tried to pull the ring off, but it almost seemed it was fused to his skin.

Harry quickly began to feel the cursed ring try to take over him. He felt his magic going crazy, and his scar felt like it was splitting his head in two. The ring was now glowing red, and two black ghostly snakes slithered out of it. Harry tried to spell them off of him, but they continued to work their way up his body. When they were staring right into his eyes, the snakes seemed to slither right into him. Then Harry felt himself black out, but the split second before he did, he mentally turned off the emergency Port key his family had given him. He didn't trust the snakes that went inside him at all. So, fearing for his family's safety, he made himself stay put.

Harry suddenly found himself in his own mind, but yet he wasn't sure where in his mind he was.

He was standing in total darkness. Although he hadn't been afraid of the dark since he was four years old, the utter blackness was just a little disturbing.

Suddenly glowing red snakes appeared, and a deep, but smooth voice sounded all around him. It was not the voice he expected to hear.

"_**Harry Potter, at last I have the pleasure of meeting you," **_said the voice.

"_**Who are you?" **_asked Harry. He was sure it wasn't Voldemort. This voice was dark, but not menacing like Voldemort's was.

The snakes slithered over to a door way and the image of a man started to appear. **"Ahh.. Well that is a good question isn't Harry? But it is just so much more entertaining if you try and figure it out." **said the still blurry figure, but Harry could tell the figure was smiling at him.

"**Okay, I picked up Voldemort's ring, and two snakes came out of it causing me to fall unconscious. Then I hear you. You're not Voldemort, but you obviously know who I am. Hmm I still don't…" **Harry paused at the look the figure was giving him, as if saying "think again". Then he seemed to notice his mistake.

"**Wait, the ring isn't Voldemort's, it's Salazar Slytherin's. From what I remember about the Founders' magic, it was rumoured that they may have put magical ghosts of themselves in their most precious possessions….. So you're Salazar Slytherin…. Aren't you?" **Harry concluded.

The figure became increasingly clear, and then in all his glory THE Salazar Slytherin stood before him.

"**You are correct Mr. Potter." **Slytherin said.

Harry stared at Slytherin in shock. **"But why are you in my mind, Lord Slytherin? I have studied this type of magical spirit possession and everything I have read mentions magical spirits can only inhabit a blood descendant." **Harry said once the shock of have the most infamous founder standing before him had worn off.

Slytherin seemed to think for a few seconds before saying, **" I stopped talking to my descendants a long time ago. All of them seemed to have lost the meaning of the term pure blood. You have been the first pure blood wizard I have encountered in nearly 3 centuries. As for how I can be inside you, I am not sure yet. It is slightly possible you are one of my descendants, or the other possibility is you are my magical heir". **

The last part caught Harry's attention, **"Magical heir? How does that work? I have never heard of that before."**

"**It is very complicated and I don't have time to explain. You are waking up……" **said Slytherin as the room they were in started to become distorted.

Before everything completely faded away Slytherin said, **"We can only talk in your dreams. I can not see or hear anything while your are awake. And Harry, don't take the ring off. As long as it stays on your finger, my blood heir can't use my powers……"**

When Harry awoke he found himself in the hospital wing. The ring on his finger glowed slightly with magic before it seemed to vanish, although he still felt it on his finger.

"**This suddenly makes things a whole lot more complicated. I need answers." **thought Harry before he put on his invisibility cloak and walked off to the library.

Harry spent most of the late night and early morning flipping through books on magical heirs and could only make one logical conclusion. Voldemort not only transferred some of his magic and soul into him that night, but also a piece of his magical core. According to Wizarding Law, making Harry his magical heir made him just as legal an heir as Voldemort was to Slytherin. But one thing the book said disturbed him..

"_Magical Heirs were usually made when a wizarding family wished to adopt a child and make them a carrier of their magic to the next generation. Once a magical Heir binding is made, the child is just as legally the son or daughter of the family as a child by blood." _

"**So.. Whether Voldemort intended to or not, he made me his magical heir. I am, under the law, his son." **This thought made Harry shudder. It was unsettling that he shared yet another link with Voldemort.

When the sun started to rise, he made his way to the hospital wing again and pretended to go back to sleep. His mind was too busy to actually allow him to fall asleep, plus he wasn't quite sure what to make of Salazar Slytherin. Was he really what legend made him out to be? Or had every book in history been completely wrong about the happenings of how the Hogwarts four founders spilt up?

**( The Black brothers' house)

* * *

**

Regulus was startled awake early in the morning by a strange burning feeling on his left arm. He rolled up his sleeve and saw to his confusion the dark mark changed

The serpent had completely disappeared from the skull, and the skull itself seemed to fade just a little.

"What is going on here?" he asked himself.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Regulus jumped and saw Sirius standing at the door.

"You have been acting really strange these last few weeks, Reg. What is happening?" Sirius asked.

"I am not sure, Siri, but look at this," answered Regulus as he showed Sirius the changes in the dark mark.

Sirius looked at it with caution and concern.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"Well, I am not really sure, but from what I understand about the dark mark, it represents HIS magical soul, the essence of his magic. Something very strange has happened, and I not sure if it is good or bad." said Regulus.

Sirius's eyes seemed to turn uncharacteristically serious.

" For all our sakes, I hope it is the first one," he said as he stared at a picture of Lily, James, Harry, and the twins, all of them smiling and laughing. It had been taken on the twins' first birthday.

"I really hope all of this turns out alright…….."

**(Voldemort's spirit, in host's mind)**

" _If I find which Idiots decided to do this, I will make them wish they had never been born! They completely ruined my plans. Now I have to start all over again!"_

Voldemort spent almost an hour ranting and raving about how he was going the torture all the death eaters he thought were responsible. That was until he noticed something.

Voldemort smirked evilly. _"Well maybe I will only torture them a little bit,"_ he said.

Suddenly his spirit seemed to dissolve in a blood red light. Voldemort gave a ghostly laugh as his red magic seemed to soak into the walls of the room.

**(Hogwarts, Harry)

* * *

**

Somehow in the early hours of morning Harry had managed to fall asleep and he had the most bizarre dream he had ever experienced.

When the dream started, he saw flashes of images, although he couldn't make out most of them. It was like they were out of focus. He couldn't keep track of them all as they flashed through his mind. He did recognise one, however; it was the image Casey had somehow sent him.

Harry saw her holding a snake in her hand and she looked at him with desperate eyes. Then she handed the snake to him. Harry went to move away, but snake slithered onto him and coiled itself around his wrist.

Then the image changed again and he saw something much different. It looked like a bunch of animals. The fine details were hard to make out. He could see an outline of a bird, it was quite big, the size of an eagle. The large bird was attacking a long slender cat. What kind of cat it was he couldn't tell, but there was one thing he could see clearly, the blood red, glowing eyes of the feline staring directly at him.

Then in one last flash, another image appeared, and this image would haunt him for the years to come. He saw himself standing in the middle of a room. His eyes were glowing a dark red and he could see blood dripping down his face from his scar. Then he saw his hands were covered in blood that was not his own. As if in slow motion, he saw himself blink, and when his eyes opened again they were a startling silver.

Harry suddenly awoke with a scream.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry said to himself.

Unknown to him, Snape was standing at the doorway of the hospital wing and was staring at him strangely.

"So you talk to your self when you are awake as well, Potter? I should really write to your parents about getting you some help." he said in mock sincerity.

Harry sent him his best glare, which Snape returned eagerly.

Then both of them suddenly gasped as the felt a wave of dark magic sweep over them. Harry didn't miss the hiss of pain that escaped Snape's mouth.

Then Harry suddenly got an idea of what it was, the Dark Mark. He was sure of it; he could even feel the magic oozing out of Snape's arm.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry waved his wand and Snape suddenly found himself in front of Harry with his left sleeve rolled up, fully exposing the Dark Mark. They saw that the mark had changed. The snake had disappeared and was now replaced with blood. It leaked out of the skull's mouth as if it were a freshly fed Vampire.

"Oh, Merlin," was all Harry could say.

Snape was stunned by Harry's sudden use of magic; he was speechless. He stared at Harry for what seemed to be a long time. Right when it looked like he was going to say something a voice boomed from behind them.

"Harry!! Release him!" yelled Dumbledore.

Harry did release Snape, but not before making sure that Snape forgot about what had just happened. Then, as the result of the memory modification, Snape fell asleep.

Harry felt like yelling. "Who is your Great Granddaughter really, Dumbledore? What is she?" but he didn't. He knew if he did, he would only get a bunch of half truths and lose what little trust Casey had placed in him to keep quiet his suspicions of her. If he wanted to find out the full truth, he would have to find it from her.

Dumbledore levitated Snape to a bed and gave Harry a look as if to say, "Was this really necessary?"

Harry sighed. "He can't know the truth about me yet. So he can't know I know about his double agent duty or anything about his dark mark. He would definitely think something is up."

Harry saw Dumbledore take a look at the mark on Snape's arm. "Hummmm….. What do you think the blood coming out of the mouth stands for?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think not having that Ring anymore has changed Voldemort somehow." he said.

"Ah, yes! I Came to ask if you know what happened last night. Do you remember anything from last night?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry knew it would be a bad idea to tell him he had Slytherin's magical spirit in his mind. Given Dumbledore's reaction to thinking he had Voldemort taking him over, all those years ago, there was no way Harry was going tell him the original Slytherin was in his mind.

"No, I don't remember anything after I was knocked out. I don't even have the ring anymore. It was probably just the last of Voldemort's magic left in it. I wasn't expecting it to knock me out, but it's all a blank." said Harry.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to say more, but Harry looked at the clock and said " I got to go. I am going to be late for Breakfast." With that Harry nearly ran out of the Hospital wing..

When Harry walked in to the Great Hall it seemed to be in utter chaos. As usual, there was a commotion between the Lions and the Snakes, while the other two houses talked amongst them selves.

In the center of the argument were Malfoy and Ron, both snapping insults at each other.

"**It is going to take a miracle for me to get those two to be even civil to each other." **thought Harry as he shook his head and walked over for a closer look and listen.

Just as he thought, they were throwing insults about each other's family blood lines.

"**Why are wizards so obsessed with blood? One would think they would be obsessed with magic. What does blood have to do with it anything, anyway?" **Harry thought. He tried to block out the bickering as he ate some breakfast. It seemed things were beginning to calm down when Malfoy let out one snide comment to the surrounding Slytherins.

"I guess it is hard to expect a family of weasels to comprehend the meaning of being pure blood." he said with a smirk.

Harry remembered the tell tale signs that Ron was going to explode, so he decided it was his time to step in.

"I don't think very many people understand Pure Bloods, Malfoy, perhaps you could explain it to us." Harry said with mock interest.

Caught off guard by Harry's sudden request, Malfoy reddened a second before clearing his throat and straightening his back.

"Wizards who have four magical grandparents are known as pure-bloods. Those who have one or more non-magical grandparents are known as _half-blood_[. Those with two Muggle parents are known as Muggleborns, or as _'_mudbloods.'" At the mention of the vulgar name, many of the Gryffindors who had heard started shouting in protest. But Malfoy continued.

"Pure-bloods consider blood purity a measure of a wizard's magical ability, which is why pure-bloods are so much more talented and well off than any of you." Malfoy said with a smirk to everyone around him.

" I disagree," Harry said calmly. "Blood has nothing to do with how powerful an individual's magic is. Throughout our history, half-bloods and Muggleborns have been well known for their discoveries or special talents - Wizards like Albus Dumbledore, his father was a Muggleborn.

"And whether any of you choose to believe me or not, Tom Riddle, also more recently known as Voldemort, is a half-blood himself." Harry paused as the people around him shouted in angry protest.

"You are a liar Potter! You-Know-Who is the purest pure-blood of them all, Potter, and you know it!" shouted Malfoy.

Harry stared at Malfoy challengingly "Prove me wrong then Malfoy. Go to the library and find me a reference to his blood line. Can you tell me who his father is? If he is a pure-blood, you, of all people, should know the pure-bloods' family trees."

Malfoy was turning red and seeming to try and find a retort, but had a hard time finding one. It was true, he didn't know anything about the infamous Dark Lord's family or where his true blood line came from. But since blood purity was always the Dark Lord's main goal, Draco had always thought that the Dark Lord was a pure-blood, as well.

Many students were now staring at Malfoy, anticipating his answer, thinking the answer obvious. But when no words came from Malfoy's mouth, everyone around them began whispering and speculating that Potter might be right. Many people, however, found it hard to believe that the Dark Lord was a hypocrite.

"That is just riddiculus Potter! You just tell me the Dark Lord's real birth name and I can tell you and everyone his true heritage." said Malfoy, although it seemed only Harry could tell how neverous he was.

"Before he was Voldemort, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Son of Mr. Thomas Riddle, who, for your information, was a Muggle."

Malfoy paled and shuddered, obviously clueless what to say. Then he glared at Harry and sneered, "I will find the real the truth, Potter. You'll be sorry!" He stormed out of the Great hall, his two walking tanks following him.

Harry could tell that he had planted the seeds of doubt in some of those who listened. If there was one thing that pure-bloods hated more then Muggles and Muggle-borns, it was a half-blood saying he was a pure-blood.

Harry sat back down and continued eating his breakfast before class started.

As he was eating, Hermione sat beside him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at her she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"You-Know-Who is still alive isn't he?"

If Harry hadn't already been sitting down he would have fallen over.

"What?! How.. How did?…." he choked out.

Hermione smirked at him as he struggled. "While you were talking you said V..Voldemort _is _a half-blood. Meaning still living. You didn't say _was_ like most people do."

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Come with me," he whispered to her.

He led Hermione to an abandoned classroom and wandlessly cast a silencing charm around them.

"Hermione, what I am about to tell you - you can't tell anyone, alright?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Voldemort may not be really alive at the moment, but his Spirit is. Right now he is living off of someone else, like a parasite." Harry explained.

"But Harry, how can you be sure? I mean, how do know he is alive or not?" Hermione asked.

In the dark classroom Harry unconsciously traced over his scar. He whispered in a haunted voice, "I can feel him, his magic feels thick and heavy, and his aura is as Red as the devil and blood."

Harry's voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine, and for a split second Hermione could have sworn she saw Harry glow. She couldn't tell exactly what color. She would guess it was multi-colors, but when she blinked again the glow disappeared.

"We are going to be late!" Harry said suddenly as he ran out of the old classroom and down the hall.

**(AN: finally!!!! This chapter took so long….. Sorry for the wait. I am starting a new job and I have to go through long training classes, so the next few updates will be slow moving)**

R&R

Talk to ya later.

Thanks Bella

Kiara


	8. Silver Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 8

Silver Eyes

* * *

(At Potter Manor)

James Potter woke up early one morning to find a great horned owl perched on their bedroom window sill. James silently got out of bed so not to wake up Lily and let the large owl inside. He then relieved the owl of its burden and looked at the letter.

He gasped when he saw that the letter was addressed to him and it was from Hogwarts. It couldn't have been from Harry, he would have sent Hegwid.

Curious he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, it read.

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear James Potter,**_

_**I know this is unexpected but I feel that you are the right person for the job. You see just last night something happened to my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and he is currently unable to work as a Professor any longer. So because of your past involvement in the last war I find that you are the perfect candidate to come in for the Dark Arts position. I know this is a important decision so talk it over with your family an let me know what you decide within the week.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**James I know you do not wish to be away from Lily or little Kiara and Amara so I offer the position to Lily as well as you. Both of you could split the classes so one of you would watch the twins while the other teaches, that is should you choose to accept.**_

James reread the letter a number of times before he fell back into the bed with a dumbstruck look on his face. The sudden movement woke Lily up from her sleep, she sat up and turned to see James starring at a letter.

"James? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

James seemed to snap out of his shock as he said "nothing". Then he handed her the letter.

Lily looked at James curiously before reading the letter, "It isn't anything bad it is?" she asked.

James shook his head "No,, just not what you would expect" he said still laying on the bed.

Lily's eyes widened as she read the letter, "He wants us to teach? Why now he never mentioned anything before about us teaching at Hogwarts" said Lily.

"I am not sure Lils, knowing him he probably has some other agenda up his sleeve. I Bet you anything it has something to do with Voldemort" said James.

"You really think Voldemort could be at Hogwarts James? What about Harry, What if something……."

"Lily! Calm down we would have known if Harry was in serious danger. We put enough protections on him a mosquito can't even bite him!" said James.

Lily took a beep calming breath and said "Alright so what do you want to do James? We both know Dumbledore wants more then what he is offering, but maybe it's worth it, I mean I know we agree to take a break once the war was over, but it has been nearly ten years. Maybe we should do it, we would be close to Harry and we both know the twins miss him just as much if not more then we do" said Lily as she looked at James pleadingly.

James sat up on the bed and looked at her. He smiled and said "alright I will send a letter back to Dumbledore and one to Harry to let him know what is going on".

Lily squealed and hugged James tightly "I will go and tell Kiara and Amara" said Lily as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

James laughed at his wife's enthusiasm as he started to write an acceptance letter back to Dumbledore. Not knowing that he was going to change his and his families lives forever.

( Back at Hogwarts, just before morning class)

Harry sighed as he walked to his first class. Flashes of the dream he had the night before kept going through his head. He knew it had something to do with Casey but he wasn't sure exactly how yet. Casey seemed to have strange powers, he didn't know exactly what they were. He knew from the potions class she could heal her self, but there may very well be limitations to it, he wasn't sure yet. Then there were those weird visions that he suspected she was giving to him, weather she knows what the visions contain was unknown to him.

Harry continued walking down the corridor while deep in thought. So deep in thought in fact he walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" he said automatically.

"Sorry" the voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

When he looked to see who he bumped into, it was Casey and she looked a lot different since the day before. The last time he saw her she looked confident and healthy, but now she looked frail and sick. Her black hair was down and didn't have the usual shininess to it. Her face was pale and she had black circles under her eyes, and speaking of her eyes they were dull and tired as if they had lost all life.

"Are you alright? You don't look well, maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey" he said. The drastic change in her health worried him.

She looked at him weirdly for a second Then she quickly seemed to fight the look away then she said, "I'll be fine" Before she ran down to the other and of the hallway. Harry attempted to run after her but when he turned the corner she was no where to be seen.

"How does she keep doing that?" Harry asked himself.

After one last look around the corridor and finding nothing Harry turned around and went to his next class hoping maybe he could talk to her later.

His next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was being taught by Snape until Dumbledore could find a replacement.

"**I hope the old man finds a good one this year, preferably one that doesn't attempt to kill me this time…. Oh Who am I kidding the old idiot will do it just to spite me"**

Harry walked little more resignedly down the hallway, why would the cursed defence position be any different this time round?

When Harry reached the class room he saw Hermione standing at the front door waiting for him.

"Harry! Where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you after you ran off this morning, why did you run away anyway?" she asked.

Harry sighed, it had been one of those times when the child part of his mind couldn't handle his darkest memories of his last life. He couldn't explain why but telling Hermione about made him panic.

"Just bad memories Hermione" he said while averting his eyes from her.

"I am sorry Harry, I didn't mean" Hermione started.

But Harry gestured to silence her " You have nothing to apologise for Herm, sometimes I am unprepared for those memories when they surface and I just have to get away" Harry stopped and looked at Hermione and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Won't it help to talk about with someone Harry? If they bother you that much" she said.

Harry sighed and gave her a small sad smile, how could he talk to someone about events that haven't occurred and he hoped never would occur?

"Maybe someday Hermione" he responded as he walked through the door of the DADA class.

Hermione shook her head, Harry was her best friend, but at times he seemed out of place like he had seen more then what a 11 year old should have ever seen. She knew from simple intuition that Harry was more that he let on to be.

Harry had defence class with the Gryffs and the Slytherin's and Harry could have sworn it was like a potions class. The Slytherin's looked smug while the Gryffindor's stared at their desks and glared at them every so often. Harry just rolled his eyes asking himself **"Were we this bad the first time?"**.

He took at deep breath and sat in a empty seat on the Slytherin's side. He sat beside Blaise Zabini, he was one of the few Slytherin's who seemed to keep his prejudice's to himself, that is if he had any at all.

Hermione cast him a questioning glance and he mouthed back "I'll tell you later". She gave him a small nod.

Just then Snape walked inside the class room quickly noticed Harry sitting in a unusual spot.

"Are you lost Potter?" he asked with a sneer.

The Slytherin's snickered at their head for house usual insults to the Gryffindor, but Harry just smiled and answered. "No Professor, I intended to sit here and I don't have to remind you I am in Slytherin to" he said smoothly.

Snape glared at him and said "Only on paper Mr. Potter" he then turned his attention toward the class.

"Your normal Defence Professor has found himself incapable of teaching indefinitely from now on. I will be your teacher until Dumbledore can a replacement. Now turn to page 265" said Snape.

Harry glanced at the page and stared at Snape "Occlumency?" he asked.

"Yes, I have being asked by the headmaster to go over this with all the students, Now which one of you Dumber heads can tell me what Occlumency is" said Snape.

Most of the first years looked around in confusion accept Harry, Hermione and Casey.

Snape turned to Harry, "Don't tell me you actually know the answer Potter" he sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes, something's never change. "As a matter of fact I do, It is the art of protecting one minds from intrusion, The opposite of this is Legilimency, the art of intruding into ones mind" said Harry.

Snape merely grunted at his answer and said "Dose anyone else have anything to add?" he asked.

Casey raised her hand.

"Ms. Dumbledore?" he said.

"There are also different levels of Occlumency and Legilimency. For some people Occlumency comes easily while with others it could take years to get the hang of it, and their shields would still be very weak. A naturally strong wizard in Legilimency who has only been using it for a short time could easily break through their shields. The same would go the other way around. Although it is argued that Occlumency is the harder of the two to learn" explained Casey.

" 10 points to Slytherin, Now everyone is required to participate in a practical lesson for both spells under mine and the headmasters supervision to teach you how to shield your mind from invasion ….." Snape went on to explain to the "dumber-heads" what Casey and Harry had just said.

Harry quickly tuned him out of a minute as he thought about what Casey said.

"**That's right, My Occlumency level is the same level as Voldemort's Legilimency level, they end up cancelling each other out. Wait a minute my Occlumency shields are level 10, the highest level, even a level 10 Legilimens can't get in my head. How the heck can Casey get into my head like that?! She goes through my shields like they are not even there" **Harry thought.

He looked over cautiously at Casey, could her abilities go beyond the highest level?

"Mr. Potter!!! Will you pay attention" yelled Snape.

Harry blinked and forced himself to pay attention to what Snape was saying although he was sure his mind wondered once or twice.

When the defence class ended Harry was confronted by both Ron and Draco.

"Now I know both of you wouldn't want to talk to me together unless you agree on something, heaven forbid " said Harry.

"What are you up to Potter? Whose side are you on us Slytherin's or the Gryffindork's?" asked Draco.

"Yeah Harry are you with us or them?" asked Ron as he glared at Malfoy.

Harry looked up at them and quirked his eyebrow "What are you two talking about, I am on no ones side, I am merely trying to be apart of both houses, as I was sorted into them" he said. Harry didn't tell them the true reason, house unity because they would have laughed at the thought. From personal experience he knew that is what they would do.

"Well Potter, Slytherin doesn't want a Gryffindork contaminating our great house" Malfoy said a he walked away.

But Harry stopped him. "Is that what you say or what all of Slytherin thinks Malfoy? Or are all of them so blinded by fear of your families reputation they are to afraid to accept change"

Ron looked as though he would have said something to Harry, but Harry said one other thing "I am going to make one thing clear to both of you, I don't Love or Hate Gryffindor nor do I Love or Hate Slytherin, I am in both, and I respect both. That is why I was put in to them. I have traits of both houses, the same traits that both of you have. Ron did the sorting hat suggest Slytherin as a house for you?"

Ron's face and ears turned red "N…no of course not" he said.

Harry smirked "You're lying" he stated.

Ron looked horrified at the blunt statement and after a few seconds of speechlessness Ron blurted "No! the hat picked Gryffindor first! I am a true Gryffindor!"

Harry stared at Ron's still beet red ears, sighed and asked quietly " What do you wish for the most Ron? What dose your heart truly desire?

Ron blinked surprised by the question. He stood silent for a moment, deep in thought, then he lifted his eyes and was about to say something when Harry raised his hand signalling him to be quiet.

"Wait a sec now watch this. Malfoy What dose your heart most truly desire?"

Malfoy only needed a second to think and was about to answer when Harry stopped him.

"Alright sorry of interrupting. Both of you continue" said Harry.

Then at the exactly the same time Ron and Draco said "POWER"

Both Ron and Draco stared at each other in annoyance, as if they were annoyed that they stole each other answers.

Harry smirked again " How very Slytherin Ron, only a real Slytherin would admit that they desired Power the most"

Ron's face lost all color and without another word he shook his head and ran out of the class room.

After Ron's footsteps could no longer be heard, Draco moved to walk out the class room but then Harry spoke.

"You are smart Malfoy, you knew what I was doing didn't you? You just wanted to see him squirm" Harry said.

"What Malfoy wouldn't want to see a Weasley as they realise they really aren't meant to be in their Golden House?" Draco said as he slowly continued to walk out of the class room.

Harry continued to talk to the Slytherin's back.

"You know Malfoy I wonder which house you would have been put into if you didn't hate the rest of the houses. Which house would have the Hat suggested had you given it the chance?"

Draco froze and stared at Harry for a second, for just a moment he looked as if he might actually answer Harry's question, but then he seemed to change his mind.

"I am a Slytherin Potter, a full pure blood Slytherin, there is no other house for me" said Draco just before he stared to walk away again.

Then Harry whispered one last thing before Malfoy left the room.

"You are a Malfoy and always will be…. Only if you _act _like it, Right?" said Harry intently.

Then Malfoy cast Harry a fearful glance before finally running out of the classroom.

Harry knew that it would take a lot more then just a speech to change the ways of Ron and Malfoy. But they were the truest of their houses if he could change their ways, others would be more easily convinced.

The rest of the classes went by uneventfully, except for Harry always wanting the sit on the "Slytherin's" side of the classroom. Hermione was still puzzled as to why he was doing it, he certainly wasn't making any friends in Gryffindor by doing that. Some of them thought he was betraying them, while others just believed he truly didn't belong in the lion's den. He was quiet for the most part, most students could sense that he knew something they didn't but he only left clues as to what he was doing, letting them try and piece together what he was really doing.

Hermione was sure of it for that fact, but it was hard to pin point exactly what made Harry stick out.

"His eyes, they seem haunted…. Older then what they should be, I wonder if it has to do with that dark lord. Harry said he thinks that He Who Must Not Be Named is still alive…I wonder……"

Hermione continued to think about the mystery that surrounded Harry Potter, for certain he was not what he appeared to be.

(Later that night, at dinner)

Harry was minding his own business eating dinner when his Dad's owl came screeching through the hall.

"**Hmm I wonder what is new with him" **thought Harry as he relieved the owl of his letter. Harry didn't fail to notice that there was another letter on the owls leg as well, it was addressed to Dumbledore.

Harry watched as Dumbledore read the letter form his parents Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he noticed the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes grow brighter.

"**That can't be good" **he thought as he unfolded his letter. The contents inside made his jaw drop.

_Dear Harry _

_This is mum, guess what!! Dumbledore has invited us to teach DADA class!!! Isn't it great? Don't worry we will try out best not to embarrass you and I have told James to be fair to everyone. Kiara and Amara are very exited to see what Hogwarts is like and of course to see you. They have not been happy since you left, they miss you so much, as do you father and I._

_We will be coming Hogwarts this weekend and starting class the following Monday._

_Love you,_

_Sweetie._

_Mum_

When Harry finished reading the letter he said.

"Oh boy, I certainly didn't see that coming"

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"My parents are going to be the new defence Professors" Harry answered.

" Really? I can't wait! That means we will finally be rid of Snape for good Yayy!" Ron cheered.

Hermione was happy but then she noticed that Harry didn't seem all that happy at all.

"What's wrong Harry? Afraid they are going to embarrass you?" Hermione asked smirked.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Hermione.

"No not at all, but remember that little discussion about V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. we had a while ago?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well now something unexpected has happened and for some reason it makes me feel uneasy" Harry said in a far away voice.

"Uneasy? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain it, it is just a feeling" said Harry as he placed his head in his hand. Still voicing his thoughts to Hermione.

"I can't help but worry that them coming here will just make things more complicated" he said with a sigh.

"Then maybe you should talk to them when they get here, that way they at least know that something might be wrong" Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed there wasn't much else he could do.

He knew that his parents coming here was wrong, but it was as he said only a feeling. A feeling he hoped was wrong…………………….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Harry lay awake in his dorm to the late hours of the night. He knew he should go to sleep but there were so many things going through his head and the dammed feeling of dread of his family coming to Hogwarts still remain in the back of his mind. It felt like an alarm going of in his head but he didn't know what that alarm was signalling.

"**Things just can't be straight forward these days can they?" **he thought to him self.

Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed trying to fine a comfortable position. He had only been back at Hogwarts for four days and already so much was happening and it was out of his hands, well for now anyway. Harry mentally counted all the things that he knew were going to lead up to something.

"**Hmmm.. First there is Casey, I still don't know what is with her. I know there is "something" about her that is very different. Almost like there is a shadow around her, preventing me form seeing the real her. But one thing is for certain, she is incredibly powerful" **that much he was sure.

"**Then there is Voldemort's new host, why did he leave Quirrell so suddenly with out warning? Why did he leave the ring of Slytherin behind? It was a powerful magical object even if the spirit of Slytherin refused contact with him, it still provided him with powers and other abilities he otherwise wouldn't have without it. So the question, remains why would he give it up?…. Could it be possible he found something better then the ring and found acceptable to abandon the relic? I really don't know yet it could be me for all I know. And speaking of Slytherin's ring I really need to find out more about that, form what I observed about Slytherin yesterday was nothing like I would have imagined him being like."**

"**Now my Parents are taking the cursed Defence position, I want to be happy, but there is something wrong about them coming now, it is going to end in disaster I am sure of it. But what can I do? All I have it a bad feeling to go on that won't be enough to accomplish anything" **

Harry sighed one last time before sleep finally took him **"This is a all new and dangerous game, now there is even more at stake" **was his last conscious thought.

Once Harry slipped into the land of dreams Slytherin silently guided him out towards the room they first met in.

"Welcome back Harry Potter" said Salazar smoothly.

Harry nodded to him not know really to ask him after all this Hogwarts founder didn't have the best reputation. Although he was sure that rep was unearned, well at least that was what he hoped.

It seemed Salazar caught on to Harry's reluctance to speak to him.

"I expect you are wondering about that ring on your finger, anything you wish to know?" he asked.

"Well yes sort of you said in our earlier encounter that I was an true pure blooded wizard, but my mother is a muggleborn, I am considered in the eyes of the ministry a half blood. So I was wondering what made you think I was pure blood?" Harry asked.

"Well I didn't mean it literally, no. I meant that you are a true wizard, you are not spent on taking over the dammed world and killing those who don't share the same views as you, unlike my foolish descendents. They completely missed my point when I stated "Pure blood" wizards and witches. I must learn to be more precise" Salazar said the last part more to him self then to Harry.

"You mean to tell me all of history is wrong about you, you really didn't appose the muggleborns coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked excitedly letting the child like excitement inside him over take him.

But Salazar sighed and shook his head "No I am afraid that that part is right, but not for the reasons that history says it is." he paused looking for the right words to explain.

"Have you heard of witch burnings Harry Potter?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, but I thought they were only the result of paranoia of the muggles, you mean they really did burn witches and wizards at the stake?" said Harry.

"Yes that is exactly what they did, they didn't just burn old widowed ladies, but young men women and children as well. The witch hunters that sought witches and wizards out were muggleborn witches and wizards. That is reason I didn't want muggledorns coming to Hogwarts was because most of them were afraid of who they were and they also came to blame others of their kind for there differences, After numerous cold blooded murders of other witches and wizards I proposed we just place magical blocks on them, but as you know Godric, Rowena, and Helga disagreed with me and proposed to teach young muggleborns of our society so they needn't be afraid of who they were anymore. Since I was out numbered on the matter I agreed to do it their way. At first it went perfectly they learned who the were and over time they came to accept it. Until one day during the Holidays a muggleborn girl from Godric's house brought a dagger with her and she stabbed my wife who was carrying my unborn child they both died that night and the girl stabbed herself that night as well. I was so sure the others would see that it was a mistake for them to attend Hogwarts, as it had turned out many of the muggleborns that attended Hogwarts that year were disowned by there parents and many of them died of starvation. I couldn't take it any more so I built a special safe house for all students could in case of an attack. I also place a guardian around the safe house that could ward off intruders, then I wished Godric and the others good luck and I left to teach pure wizards all around England. I taught them how to use there powers and to help others, even muggles if the need was dire enough. Eventually I did remarry, and if you can believe it she was a muggleborn but she was different, we ended up having 4 children, three girls and one boy. I taught them all I could before they grew up and went on with there lives on I made sure they passed my believes on to there children, but over the generations as my descendents placed my ring on their finger as you did, I began to notice that they thought to highly of them selves and looked down to others and well the rest you know. You see Harry I did leave Hogwarts because of muggleborns but not because of their heritage but because of their own attitude to everyone else's heritage." explained Salazar.

Harry looked at Salazar with wide eyes.

"Wow" was all he could say.

Slytherin smirked "I guess it is a little overwhelming isn't it"

A minute of silence passed and Harry could feel that Salazar was telling him the truth about everything and Harry decided he could trust him a little, for now anyway.

"Umm, lord Slytherin," Harry stated.

"Call me Salazar, Harry "Lord Slytherin" makes me sound like one of my demonic descendents" said Salazar.

"Okay, Salazar do you how to remove a curse form a certain position? Like a certain teaching job?" he asked hoping the legendary founder knew something to remove his descendents curse.

But Salazar shook his head "I am sorry Harry but with a curse like that only the person who cast the curse can undo it or until the caster truly dies. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Voldemort cursed the defence position, as far as I know no professor has stayed in that position for more then one school year. And as you now probably know from seeing my memories from my old life that all of them have tried to kill me by the end of the year. So now you see my parents are going to be the new defence teachers at Hogwarts, can you see why I am worried?" Harry asked.

Salazar nodded with a serious look on his face. " I see your problem, I wish I could help you Harry but curses like that one can't be broken by simply waving a counter curse. I suggest you warn you parents try to stop it before takes effect"

"No it won't work, they are intent on coming here and besides I think they will need a little more then a supposed curse to not come. I know they are only coming here to protect me but I fear them doing so will prove deadly to all of us" Harry said, then the dream he had the night before came to mind, after his killer murdered him he then subsequently killed himself, Harry was sure I may have been his father.

"Just wait and see how things turn out Harry, dreams may reveal some truth but the real meaning is all the eyes of the beholder, for all you know all of this could just be in your imagination" said Salazar.

Harry looked at Salazar weirdly "Are calling me paranoid!?" he asked indignantly.

Salazar just put the trademark Slytherin smirk and asked "and what if I am?"………………

For what seemed like hours Harry and Salazar talked about things, Salazar cleared up myths and rumours about Hogwarts when it was first created. And even told Harry what the other founders were like.

"Godric was thick headed and stubborn at times, when he thought he was right he was right even though in real life he was completely wrong. I remember one time he was arguing with a spell book over which spell resulted in what effect. I tried to tell him at least a million times that he had written the book he was arguing with. But I swear to this day he wouldn't believe me. He was still a talented wizard, he still beat me in quite a few duals while at Hogwarts and he had quite the hand with a sword but don't tell him that his head would get so big I was surprised his neck could still support its weight"

Harry smiled at the image that formed in his head, "He sounds a lot like an old friend of mine, Ron Weasley, stubborn as a mule that kid is"

"Then there was Rowena, she was a little know it all, but incredibly smart. She was a fantastic teacher and she was never afraid to tell anyone they were wrong. Her and Godric got into quite a few fights I'll tell you that, although everyone knew it was only their way of flirting" said Salazar

Harry laughed, it was to much form him, they sounded very much like Hermione and Ron in is former life. In this time Ron avoided Hermione and Hermione couldn't careless, Harry did miss the time he Hermione and Ron was the inseparable friends, but the golden trio did nothing to unit the school if anything they made it worse. This time round he was repairing the houses but it affected his friendships greatly.

"As for Helga she was the fairest of them all she accepted everyone for who they were but also she believed there was good in everyone. She was such a goodie too shoes to, never getting into arguments and was always the mediator when Godric and Ro got in to there fights……………"

Harry quickly got to know the founders from Salazar's stories but soon Harry realized he still had one more important thing to discuss before the night was over.

"Salazar, have you ever heard of someone being able to push right through level 10 Occlumency shields?" he asked.

"No Harry I haven't the 10th level is the highest. Why do you ask" asked Salazar curiously.

"Well there is this girl in my class.." Harry was interrupted.

"Harry you look a little young to have a girlfriend" Salazar joked.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it! Anyway I am convinced she can get into my head and I don't have any warning when she dose. It is like she slips right passed my shields as if they weren't even there" said Harry.

"Hmm, what's her name?"

"Casey Dumbledore, apparently she is the headmaster's great granddaughter, ever since I met her I have felt there is something weird about her. Now I am certain of it, just I don't know what." said Harry.

Salazar seemed to think for a minute before he looked up again, "I will get back to you Harry, but I am afraid it will have wait until you fall asleep again"

Just as Salazar said those words Harry's dream world began it fade away and he soon found him self laying on his bed.

He sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall it was early Friday morning , his family would be arriving today. He decided to give them a word of caution about what they were getting into, but there wasn't much more he could do until the events unfolded.

He got up and got prepared for the last day of classes before the weekend.

They had their first flying lesson today and Harry was unsure what would happen with the Quidditch seeker thing that happened last time. Would he be put on the Gryffindor team or the Slytherin team? He may not even be picked out by either this time or heaven forbid they try and put him on both.

"Although I wouldn't put it past them" Harry mumbled.

When Harry arrived in the great hall he was shocked to find he was one of the first ones up along with the older early riser's of the other houses.

Among them was Casey who seemed to have gotten over what ever effected her the day before, she looked like her normal self.

Then she seemed to get a surprised look on her face and she practically ran out of the hall.

Harry feeling curiosity getting the better of him, followed her. He grew more and more curious as she seemed to head for the Room of Requirement.

"**How does she know where it is?"** Harry thought to him self.

He watched her go through the door, and he acted without thinking, he quietly snuck in after her without being noticed.

Once he was inside he decided to turn invisible, it wouldn't do if she saw him and most likely not go through with what she planned.

They were in a dimly lit room, only 3 candles adorned the walls in the room.

Casey walked over to a dark corner and in a voice as cold as ice she said.

"What is it? It better be important I am taking a risk coming here you know, Dumbledore has nearly every member of the staff watching me"

Harry could only watch as he saw a faint shadow move into the candle light, and it wasn't a normal shadow. He could sense a magical aura around it and the aura was very powerful, but it wasn't a aura of a wizard, he wasn't sure what it was but he was sure it wasn't a human.

A deep smooth voice came from the shadow, but it held no emotion.

"My apologies your highness"

"**Your Highness?" **thought Harry.

"Your Father wishes a progress report" the shadow toned.

Casey rolled her eyes "He had me risk getting exposed to Dumbledore just so I could satisfy his curiosity?!" Casey snapped.

The shadow said nothing.

Casey glared at the shadow before sighing in resignation.

"Fine, he can have it his way. My powers have come back, what Dumbledore did to me over the summer it has come undone just as planned and Potter doesn't pose any more threat either, I have him wrapped around my little finger, I guess I have Dumbledore to thank for that, it seems he has gotten on Potter's bad side, the boy doesn't trust him as far as he could throw him"

"Dose Dumbledore suspect anything?" the shadow asked.

Casey seemed to think for a moment, "I don't think so, he hasn't said or done anything, but with that old coot it is almost impossible to tell" she said.

" What if he dose find out your highness?" the shadow asked.

Casey smiled "Then I will take care of it, don't worry" she said

" Have you given Potter the visions?"

Casey nodded her head, "He has them. Are you going to enlighten me as to why he has to have them?" asked Casey curiously.

But the shadow didn't make a sound.

"I didn't think so, if that's all, I really should be going….." said Casey as she turned around to leave.

"Keep your focus Princess, everything relies on the success of your mission" warned the shadow.

Casey suddenly glared and to Harry shock her eyes were glowing silver.

"You don't need to remind me Onyx, I more then anyone knows of the importance of this, mission, my very life depends on it, so believe me I have no intention of losing my _focus"_ snapped Casey.

Then Casey shut her eyes and collapse to her knees. When she opened her eyes again she looked a great deal more tired and very pale.

But before the shadow could say anything to her Casey spoke.

"Don't start….. Before you lecture me….. On using the sliver power needlessly, it seems to be out of my control and I don't know why, it just happens , I must go now…" said as she attempted to leave for the second time.

"How often dose it happen?….Your Highness?" asked the shadow.

Casey remained silent for a long time before whispering, " So far it has only happened once and it occurred while I slept "

The shadow, if it were possible seemed to become more weary and then stared at Casey and said something with actual emotion for the first time that day.

"Then you have to go and tell Dumbledore of it" he said regretfully.

"What!? Have you lost it! If I tell him of the silver power he won't only take that away he will suppress everything again and this time the block he will use will be stronger, my powers may never come back , if I lose them and then complete this mission the end result will be my death….. Are you really ordering to me to my death Onyx?" Casey said the last part quietly as if she were almost afraid to say it, and most likely afraid of what the answer would be.

"Princess as I said everything relies on this mission and if to make it successful it means your death then that is what must be done" said the shadow tonelessly.

Harry then noticed a single tear roll down Casey's cheek, but the tears didn't reach her voice as she said "So be it" in the coldest, most hateful tone Harry had ever heard form someone so young. And with that Casey ran out of the Room of Requirement with out another word.

Harry stayed behind and stared at the shadow, curious as to why the shadow hadn't left yet either. His curiosity was soon fulfilled.

Another shadow appeared and it was even more powerful feeling then the other.

"Did you hear your Majesty?" asked the first shadow.

"Yes it is regrettable, I must admit she was my favourite, a real spite fire the one " said the second.

Then the shadow disappeared.

After a few minutes Harry left and ran in search of Casey.

He needed to talk to her, what could be so important that someone would tell her to let her self die?

Harry didn't need to ran far to catch up to her, she had passed out at the end of the corridor.

"Casey? Casey! Wake up, can you hear me?"

Harry tried to wake her up then he noticed that her eyes were glowing once again.

He quickly checked her magical energy, it almost empty. Quickly giving her a pulse of his own magical energy and levitated her all the way to the hospital wing.

When he entered the hospital wing he again turned invisible and put Casey on a bed. Then he triggered alarm to signal Madam Pomfrey there was a patient.

He stayed in the hospital until he was sure Casey was alright and then he left to do some serious research.

But on his way to the library his watch alarm went off, it was 8:00 am, time for their first flying lesson.

Harry had no intention of interfering with was supposed to happen during this flying lesson, he believed there was no point.

Neville had grown up with his parents this time round just like he had, and as a result had more confidence in himself and plus he received no remembrall from his grandmother this time either, so Harry was unsure weather the events that happened last time were anywhere near to what was going this time.

Things had started the same, Ron and Malfoy glared and cursed at each other, Hermione was as nervous wreck at the thought of flying on nothing but a broom stick. This was something Harry decided he could help her with.

"Hermione" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" she whispered back quickly, a sure sign she was nervous.

"Relax Hermione, you won't be able to even left up from the ground when your this tense" said Harry.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "you are as stiff as a bored" he said.

Hermione seemed to force herself to relax by taking a deep breath before nodding her head to him and mouthed "Thank you"

The lesson continued to go normally until Malfoy's broom gave a sudden lurch.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is something wrong?" asked Madam Hooch

Draco glared "Of course not, everything is fine, I meant to do that." said Malfoy.

Ron and a few other Gryffindor's snickered at this, but Harry knew something wasn't right, Malfoy may have been over confident but that didn't mean he didn't have some talent for flying and suddenly losing control of the broom like that wasn't like Malfoy.

Unfortunately as it turned out Harry was right and about 30 seconds later Draco's broom gave another jerk and then shot off into the air.

He flew erratically around the school grounds, all the while holding for dear life. But his grip began to weaken and with another jerk he was thrown off the broom. But out of instinct he grabbed hold of the broom tightly. So there he was dangling a hundred feet from the ground.

From the ground Madam Hooch was shouting "Hold on Mr. Malfoy!! I am flying up to get you"

As soon as Hooch lifted off the ground Malfoy began to rise higher and higher in to the sky, soon Malfoy terrified screams could barely be heard from the students below. Then suddenly the broom flew at break neck speed causing Malfoy to lose his grip on the broom handled and he plummeted to the ground below, and his broom headed straight for madam Hooch. The flying teacher managed to avoid the rouge broom stick but in doing so slowed her down and Draco Malfoy falling to fast for even her to catch safely now.

Harry reacted without thought, he mounted his broom and shot up into the air in the direction of which Malfoy was falling. Harry felt his seeker abilities take over and he quickly shortened the gap between him and Malfoy.

"Malfoy!! Reach for my hand…!"Harry yelled. " Quickly!" he added as he noticed the ground coming up fast.

Malfoy moved his arm in Harry's direction, but because of the wind and disorientation caused by the fall it did little help.

Harry pushed his broom to go faster and reached for Malfoy.

"**Just a little further" **thought Harry as he inched closer and closer to Draco's outstretched hand.

But the ground was coming up even faster, if he took and longer they would both plummet to their deaths.

"**I have on other choice I need to use magic, it is worth the risk of someone seeing me" **thought Harry as he stretched out with magic to slow Malfoy's descent and did it not a moment too soon.

Malfoy's feet were merely 2 meters from the ground when Harry grasped his hand and slowly lower him the rest of the way.

As soon as they touched the ground all the students were cheering.

"That was amazing"

"Your really fast Potter"

"And so brave"

Then madam Hooch walked through the crowd of students.

"Mr Malfoy are you alright?" she asked right away.

Draco was shaking and as white as a sheet, and to make things worse he was still clutching onto Harry's hand.

"I…. I am…Fine… Madam" said Draco before he fainted straight away.

Madam hooch sighed, "Everyone stay here while I take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, if I see anyone on a broom when I get back you have detention until you Graduate. Except for you Mr. Potter I want you to go to the headmasters office" she instructed.

'Yes Madam Hooch" said Harry as he walked back towards the school.

Harry walked his way up to the headmasters office and turned the door handle.

Inside he saw McGonagall standing with Dumbledore.

"Ah! Harry there you are, I must thank you for saving Mr. Malfoy, What a dive that was, You definitely inherited your fathers talent on a broom stick, I must say." said Dumbledore with that dammed twinkle in his eye.

"**Now what is he up to?" **thought Harry as he eyed Dumbledore in suspicion.

"I award 40 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now Harry, Professor McGonagall has something to asked you" said Dumbledore.

"Potter I am offering you the seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you are a natural in the air, will you join the team?" she asked.

"But how will work? I am in Slytherin to afterall" reminded Harry.

"Yes Harry you maybe in both houses, but you will be on the Gryffindor team alone Slytherin will not gain any points from you while you are playing Quidditch. How ever if you wanted you are allowed to change teams if Slytherin has a opened position for a game, you could play it if you wanted" explained Dumbledore.

Harry thought about is for a minute and then nodded his head.

McGonagall barely restrained herself from jumping with Joy and said "I will go and tell Mr. Wood"

Once McGonagall left, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Any suspects as to who Voldemort's host is?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "it could be anyone, Filch's cat even, or he might not even be in the school for all I know" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes I was thinking that to, I have been looking at the dark mark and I find this very disturbing. The presents of the blood is strange this may suggest that his magic has changed altogether or he has abandoned his Slytherin Heritage"

Harry shook his head "No he was to proud of his Slytherin ancestry to just leave it, Hmm…." he said.

"**Maybe he didn't leave his last host willingly" **Harry thought.

"I have an idea, I'll get back to you after I am certain about it" said Harry as he got up and made his way from Dumbledore's office.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"You won't like what I have in mind Dumbledore, I'd rather be certain about this before bring it up and besides once can never know who is listening in the shadows"

Once Harry was back in the corridor he glanced at his watch, it was 12:00pm.

"I guess I should have something to eat, Hermione is probably going to question me to death again about what happened in Dumbledore's office" said Harry to him self.

On the way down the corridor Harry came face to face with Malfoy.

Draco looked at him nervously as if trying to remember what he was supposed to say in a hurry.

"Are you feeling better now Malfoy?" Harry asked casually.

Malfoy didn't answer, only shook his head and sighed, "Listen Potter don't get the idea I want to become friends with you now just because you saved my life, I am only doing this because it is the pure blood way" said Malfoy as he cleared his throat.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy formally submit to a binding magical life Debt to Harry James Potter. For he saved my life at the risk of his own" Draco said .

Harry stood there with his mouth gaping never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Malfoy of all people would openly concede to a magical life debt..

Once he got over his shock he closed his gapping mouth and bowed his head to show he acknowledged and accepted the life debt.

With that they both continued on their way.

"**Wow I never expected that, I mean Malfoy formally admitting has a life debt to me of all people. Maybe there is hope for him after all" **thought Harry as he entered the great hall.

"Harry! What happened in Dumbledore's office? Did you get in trouble" she asked.

Harry laughed "No Herms! You are now looking at the youngest seeker in a century" he said.

Hermione's eyes widened "He put you on the Quidditch team?!" she asked.

Harry quirked his eye brow "Isn't that what I just said? And we also discussed something else… I can't talk about it here, come on there is so much I need to show you" Harry whispered to her.

They had walked down to another old class room and Harry told Hermione about his encounter with Casey and the shadow on the wall.

"Oh how horrible! They are sentencing her to her death? Dose Dumbledore now about it Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head "I don't think so, I think even he is being blinded by what is going on"

"But Harry none of it makes sense what is Casey supposed to do anyway?"

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully towards her "They didn't mention it, but Casey mentioned that with out her full powers she would die to accomplish it" he said.

"Hmm I want to look more into this, maybe there are more documented cases like these it might give us a clue as to what is going on" said Hermione. She seemed very excited at the prospect of helping him solve this rather complicated mystery.

'Alright, tomorrow is Saturday so no classes, I'll might you in the library at 10, alright?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and then asked " Harry there is something that has been bugging me, why do you always sit with the Slytherin's now? I mean I know you are in their house to but what is sitting with them in classes going to accomplish?"

Harry sighed and said "I am only attempting to break these house boundaries, I mean when ever Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are in the same room there is an instant tension between them, I was hoping if I took the first plunge into enemy territory, sorta speak maybe others would follow. But so far it has only made things worse between the houses."

"I'll help you Harry. From my experience people tend to follow someone when more one person follows" she said

Harry smiled, Hermione was still as wise in this time as she was in the last.

"You are wise beyond your years Hermione Granger" he said.

Even in the dim light he saw her blush at the compliment.

"Harry I would consider you far wiser then I, look at what you are doing, your trying to piece this school back together after is has been through centuries of internal conflict, and you hold the burden of a returning dark lords fate on your shoulders" said Hermione.

Harry nodded "Yes this school year seems to have started out very complicated hasn't it?

I had so many plans when I came here and now everything has been put on hold because this. It has scrambled up so many things I don't know where to start" said Harry as he let a little of his confusion leak into his voice.

Hermione sighed "Maybe you should tell you parents when they get here Harry, all of this may be to much to handle, it doesn't have to lay all on your shoulders you know"

Harry almost laughed at the feeling of Daja vu, Hermione had this exact conversions with him last time. Only a year before she died.

"Thinks Herm maybe I will"

The two continued talking until the lunch hour was over and they went to their classes, which seemed to go by in blur for Harry for before he knew it, it was dinner time also the time his Parents would arrive as well. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling he got from the thought of his family being there with him at Hogwarts still nagged at him and he couldn't figure out why. He should be happy to have them here right?

"I hate it when this happens" Harry grumbled to himself. His heart kept telling him one thing and he wanted to believe it but he had no base for it, he had no reason what so ever…

Not so far away from Hogwarts was James Lily and the twins Kiara and Amara. They were all tired, but excited that they were near Hogwarts, at last.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light, and both James and Lily fell asleep. But the Twins began to glow and enter a trance, for a instant both their eyes turned a bluish-green and then turned back to there respective colours.

After a few seconds they both looked at each other and then at there parents, almost as if acting out of instinct they reached there hands out towards Lily and James and again the began to glow brightly. This time their magic reached out and touched there Parents and another 10 seconds later Lily and James woke up not even realizing they had fallen asleep.

As for the twins, just looked at each other and giggled, as if they were playing a game.

But what the two toddlers didn't know was it was a deadly game that they had just entered and had intrigued the powerful begins that secretly live in the Hogwarts Castle……

End of Chapter 8

_**( GOOD GOD!!! It is finally over!!! Sorry it took me so long to end this chapter, I had so many ideas some of them just didn't work. I think this chapter is confusing enough as it is. Jeez you should have seen all the ideas I scratched because I didn't like how it fit. I know I probably over stuffed this chapter didn't I? I will try and straighten things out in the next chapter Promise, this as enough twists in it I don't think I will need to add anything for a few chapters at least. Any way R&R please I need feed back. Thanks!!!!**_


	9. Demons At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story. Plus the Elvish language the was originally from the lord of the rings, Not MINE.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 9

Demons at Hogwarts

* * *

(Moments after the twins woke James and Lily)

James and Lily looked curiously at Kiara and Amara as they giggled quietly to each other. Neither James nor Lily fully understood the twins' connection. Sometimes they swore the girls could hear each other's thoughts.

Lily smiled and said, "It must be an inside joke."

James laughed silently with her then pointed out the window of the moving stagecoach.

"Look, Lil, we are nearly there. It hasn't changed a bit." he said as Hogwarts came into view through the trees.

"The sight is as breathtaking as the first time," Lily whispered.

Finally they made it to the pathway, up to the main doors of the ancient school.

"Ready?" James asked.

"As we'll ever be. Kiara! Amara! Hurry now, come we're going in!" said Lily.

"Coming Mommy!!!" the two girls called.

If Lily and James could have seen magical connections, they would have seen streamers shooting into their two daughters. But then, even if they could have seen what was going on, they wouldn't have believed what they were seeing. The castle of Hogwarts was magically linking itself to the two, allowing them a link to the school's own magical source.

Why this would happen no one knows exactly, but some think that Hogwarts has some kind of intelligence. So it was only safe to say that the school knew something about the two that no one else did, as no one since the founders has been connected to the school as much as the twins.

Hogwarts wasn't the only thing interested in the two Potter girls, a powerful demon stared at the young girls as they ran to their parents. The demon stayed covered in shadows of the castle walls and a stream of moonlight lit up a part of her face.

And in the moonlight she smiled, revealing a pair of long sharp fangs.

….._the Potters will die……._ came a whisper

Then the demon girl seemed to melt in to the shadows surrounding it……

(Dumbledore's Office)

Dumbledore stood in his office waiting for his newest Defence Professors to arrive. Truthfully he was shocked to receive a letter of agreement from them. He was almost sure they were going to tell him to go to hell, but obviously they didn't.

He continued to think until suddenly he felt a jolt of magic spread through the walls of Hogwarts. It was unfamiliar magic to him, but he knew it was powerful, much more powerful then anything he had ever encountered before, and that was saying something as he has encountered a great many things in his long life.

After a moment's concentration, his mouth dropped in astonishment. Through his connection with Hogwarts he was able to feel all its occupants' magical auras. So just imagine his shock when he saw that the odd magic was coming from two children.

"But how is this possible? How come I couldn't sense them earlier unless…." said Dumbledore as he ran across his office to check a funny looking object. It allowed Dumbledore to know when and where the magical energy was coming from.

"How can two little girls be giving off that much magical energy?" Dumbledore asked himself in amazement.

The old headmaster continued to think about what he saw in the corridors of Hogwarts, until he heard a knock on the door. Almost immediately his felt James's and Lily's strong auras and the two super auras as well.

"Come in James, Lily" he said, trying to sound normal so he wouldn't make the Potters more suspicions of him than they already were.

Both James and Lily walked in the office, the twins followed in tow.

"Ah, Lily, James, I thank you so much for coming. Lemon drop?" he said.

Both Lily and James declined and the twins seem to be ignoring the headmaster, acting very much out of character. Even Amara seem to be hiding behind Lily's leg while holding on to Kiara's hand, as if seeking comfort from her slightly older sister.

Dumbledore thought this strange, usually young kids liked him as if he was a grandfather. But, then again, they seemed to be no ordinary kids. Maybe they somehow _knew _what he had indirectly done to their family when they were only newborns.

James and Lily seemed to notice the twins' odd behaviour as well. They had expected this from Kiara, she was always the quiet one, but Amara talked to anyone who would listen.

"Girls, what's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Nothing, Mommy," they both said at the same time. But both continued to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"I am sorry, Headmaster, they must be tired from the long journey here. It is well past their bed time." said Lily.

"Well, this won't take long I promise, I just need to give you the passwords to your quarters and its location. I think we can introduce you to the students tomorrow at breakfast." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," said James.

Lily and James picked up their daughters and headed to their Living Quarters.

(Kiara and Amara)

The twins stared at each other knowing something wasn't right in the old castle to which their parents took them. They didn't understand why their parents couldn't see it. The magic of the walls of the old school glowed brightly around them, and if they listened carefully enough they could hear whispers of warning, telling them that this place wasn't safe for them.

They knew that as well, ever since they stepped into the castle they had felt a wave of cold sweep over them. They had run to their parents seeking warmth, but it was as if their parents hadn't noticed the sudden coldness. Even now they couldn't shake the cold feeling in their bones.

That was why they held each others hands, because when they did that, it seemed to push that coldness away.

Suddenly a welcoming voice warmed their hearts.

"Kia? Mara?"

"Harrwee!!!" they both squealed…………….

(Harry)

He had been eating in the great hall when he suddenly felt a magical surge spread through the walls of the school. What shocked him even more was that it felt just like Kiara's and Amara's magics.

Then he felt something else; it was a very dark and cold magic. It wasn't like Voldemort's magic, his was red hot, shining, and full of hatred . This was black, cold, and full of despair.

This aura was even more intense then the twins' auras. Harry could feel the cold aura running up his spine and seemingly trying to soak up all the magic around it, leaving a cold feeling in his bones.

He looked around the Great Hall; no else seemed to feel anything. he knew that only he could sense the Magic stirring in the school.

Starting to feel overwhelmed by magical energy, Harry lost his appetite. He stood up and decided he need to start putting all this information together. He still had so much to finish in this school year. He also still had the stone to worry about deep in the walls of the castle.

In addition to that, there were all those new mysteries he needed to figure out. Harry began to count them off in his head:

"**First I need to figure out where Voldemort's spirit went. Then I need find out what the deal is with Casey Dumbledore, some how I highly doubt she is really related to the old man… Those shadows she was talking to in the RoR were not human, nothing even close… Anyway what else? oh yes, I also need to find a way to get ALL the houses to work together, again easier said then done. Most Slytherins have a major pureblood issue. Hmm.. I am forgetting something I know it… Oh hell! How could I forget about helping Uncle Reg with the dark mark? I should really start looking into that as well. Boy, times like this I wish there were three of me."**

Harry continued to walk blindly down the corridors, still deep in thought. When he sensed two powerful magical auras that were interacting with the magic of Hogwarts,

the multicoloured aura of the school surrounded his two sisters.

"Kia? Mara?" he said

"Harrwee!!!"

(Lily and James)

"Harry!" said Lily and James in surprise as they followed Kiara and Amara over to where Harry was standing.

As soon as the twins were in arms reach of their older brother James saw a glow of light surround them for a moment.

"Huh? Did you see that Lil?" he asked Lily quietly

Lily turned to him questioningly. " See what?" asked.

But James shook his head. "Maybe I was seeing things," he said as he stared at his three children.

"What did you see?" Lily asked.

"Harry, Kiara and Amara, they started glowing for a second, and then they stopped," he said.

"Hmm… I didn't see anything," Lily whispered.

James sighed and shook his head. "Oh, well, maybe it was nothing."

But James was wrong, it wasn't nothing, quite the opposite actually. You see, the moment Kiara and Amara came within arm's reach of their older brother their magics all connected to each other, resulting in a momentary build up of magic energy that now surrounded the three children.

Once the three siblings finished greeting each other, Lily and James finally got a chance.

"So how was your first week at Hogwarts, Harry?" James asked.

Harry smiled. They wouldn't really believe him if he told them about all the things he had discovered in only five days at school. So he said instead, "It has been interesting, to say the least, Dad."

"Interesting?" his mother asked.

Harry winked at her said, "I will tell you later."

Both Lily and James looked at each other. Somehow they highly doubted that interesting was the right word to describe Harry's first week at Hogwarts.

Skipping over the "highly" secretive subject Harry rapidly started thinking about what to ask next.

"Are you guys going to your rooms?" Harry asked.

At his question James suddenly blushed, Lily smirked and said, "We have been trying to find it, Dumbledore gave us is a picture of the Portrait, and the password which is in this envelope. But we seem to have gotten lost."

Harry went wide eyed and stared at his father, "You don't know where the room is?" he asked.

James reddened even more before he said "Jees, give me a break; there was bound to be something we never found and put on the map" said James indignantly.

"Hmm.. Can I see the picture of it?" Harry asked.

Lily snatched it out of James's fingers and handed it to Harry.

As soon as Harry saw the picture of a cloaked figure standing on top of a hill with a bright moon behind it he couldn't help but frown slightly. He knew this room very well, it was where he lived during his seventh year at Hogwarts, during the worst of the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He trained and studied a lot in that room. His friends often wondered if he were still alive because they never saw him except when there was the greatest need. Many students had asked why he stayed in the room so much and never went to Gryffindor tower; the reason was because it gave him anything he needed or wanted at the time.

In many way it was like the Room of Requirement, but yet, it was different. Harry was able to learn a lot faster when he was in the room and his magic tripled in power as he trained. He had soon discovered the room did this because, subconsciously, that was exactly what he wanted it to do, even though he himself didn't know it. He dubbed it, The Room of Dimensions, because when he was in it felt like an entirely different world.

"I know where it is," he said at last.

Both Lily and James stared at him.

"Really?" they both asked at the same time.

Harry nodded. "I kind of found it by accident," he said.

James sighed, but did so with a smile on his face. "Lead away," he said.

With that Harry led his two little sisters and parents to the most powerful room in the whole wizarding world. Harry led then deep down to the dungeons near the Slytherin common room.

" It is in the dungeons?" James asked as he wrinkled his nose at the damp dark walls.

"Yes, right over here," Harry answered. As he ran over to a curtain that hid a portrait. Harry pulled and revealed the figure in moonlight standing on a hill.

"Who disturbs me?" the figure growled.

"It is I, Hoodie, Harry Potter"

"Don't call me Hoodie!" the figure snapped.

"Well you won't tell me your real name so what am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Anything would be better than Hoodie," the figure sneered, worthy of Snape.

"Want to bet?" Harry asked with a evil smirk.

Before the portrait could answer Lily quietly interrupted.

"Umm, Harry, if you wouldn't mind," she implored as she pointed to the yawning girls

"Oh, yes, Sorry! He is really fun to bug.' said Harry as he turned back to the figure now named Hoodie.

"Okay, Hoodie, I have some new residents seeking entrance to the room you guard," Harry said as his parents and sisters talked in front of the portrait.

Lily took out the envelope that contained the password, opened it, and read.

"A riddle is the key to entering this room,

Speak the right answer and your room will await you."

As soon as Lily finished reading the piece of paper the snappy voice of Hoodie said, "If you think you are worthy of what lies behind me you must prove it. Answer my question correctly and I will let you in; if you get it wrong, you can get lost."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes Hoodie could be quiet rude.

"Just ask the question, Hoodie," said Harry.

Although the eyes on the figure could not be seen, the look Hoodie gave Harry could kill, well.. If looks could….

After a few seconds Hoodie turned his attention back to the rest of the Potters.

"As I was saying….."

Then Hoodie lifted his hood just a little so they could see his mouth move as he spoke his riddle.

"I have defeated many opponents without any effort,

I don't duel,

I don't fight,

I don't even move.

To defeat me only one weapon is required, a brain

Yet only a select few have defeated me.

What is my name?"

James stared at the portrait in confusion; he really hated riddles.

Harry, of course, already knew the answer but he wanted to see if his parents could figure it out. In his first time round it was Hermione who had managed to get the password, as always of course.

Harry could almost see the gears in his mother's head starting to turn. Lily was counting off all the clues, and thinking about all possible possibilities. Again reminding Harry of how much his mother and Hermione were alike.

James continued to scratch is head, not really having a clue as to what the riddle meant. His father was a strong wizard, but riddles were not his strong suit .

Then Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down to see Kiara motioning for him to bend down closer to her.

Once he was on his knees Kiara cupped her small hands around his ear and whispered, "It is a puzzle, right?"

Harry nodded his head and whispered back, "It is called a Riddle actually"

Kiara suddenly became very excited and ran over to where James and Lily were standing by the portrait.

"It is a riddle, Mommy."

Lily looked to her three-year-old daughter, "Yes, honey, this what we are trying to figure out."

But then Hoodie lowered his hood again and whispered, "That is correct, you all may enter."

All of the Potters stared in shock, besides Kiara who was looking very proud of herself.

"You did it Kia! You were right!" yelled Amara as both sisters started jumping around in celebration.

Once Lily finally got over the shock that her daughter figured out the answer, she finally understood it herself.

"Of course! The answer was literally right in front of us, Riddle, that is the answer to it, Now that I think about it, it seems so simple. 'I do not duel, I do not fight, I don't even move, and the only weapon needed to defeat me is a brain.' Meaning it would need to be figured out in order to be beaten. Oh. how could I have missed it ?" Lily asked, feeling quite frustrated with herself for not getting it sooner.

James looked over at his wife. As smart as she was, sometimes she over-thought things, making them more complicated than they really were.

"Don't feel too bad, Lils. You were just making it harder than it was. Maybe that is why Kiara got it; she thought about it as a whole simply." James explained.

As James and Lily climbed through the hole behind Hoodie, Harry stayed back for a moment, staring at the retreating forms of Kiara and Amara. He started to realise that his sisters were different, more different then any other magical being he had ever encountered.

"**Even their magic is completely different. Since the moment they walked in to Hogwarts, I felt the magical waves they gave off. And Hogwarts has yet to stop analysing their magical signatures. It is like their signatures are constantly changing not allowing the school to keep up." **

Harry continued to think about his two powerful little sisters for a minute longer, but was interrupted when his dad called him inside the Room of Dimensions.

Harry sighed and thought, **"Great, add another mystery to my list of things to solve."**

Inside was just what Harry expected, a normal room in appearance but he could sense a lot of protection wards in the walls.

"**This is probably what Mum and Dad want, a safe place for the family to live in,"** thought Harry as he looked around.

The walls were a light blue, the living room carpet was such a dark blue is was almost black. There was a couch and loveseat that seemed to be made out of black velvet, while the fireplace was made out a the purest white marble he had ever seen. He could have sworn he saw it sparkle. Off from the living room was a hall way that lead to his parents' and the twins' rooms.

"This room is perfect," said Lily as she examined the marble of the fireplace.

"Yes, what else would you have expected from Hogwarts, Lils?" said James.

About a half an hour later Lily had put the twins to bed and sat next to James on the loveseat while Harry sat across from them on the couch.

"Alright, Harry, what is going on? Why so secretive about life at Hogwarts?" James asked.

Harry looked down and tried to think of what he could tell them.

"There is something going on in Hogwarts. I can't explain what, I just know that something evil has its attention on the castle." said Harry carefully.

Both James and Lily looked concerned.

"How do you know this, Harry? Has anything happened?" asked Lily.

Harry sighed, "I take it Dumbledore didn't tell you exactly why the last defence teacher left."

James shook his head. "No, he only said that he was unable to teach anymore. We didn't ask why; it wasn't our business." he said.

Harry stared back at his father and said, "In this case he should have told you. Voldemort was living in Quirrell's body, but something happened, we are not sure what, but Voldemort left taking all of Quirrell's magic with him, leaving Quirrell without any magic at all"

Harry's parents sat there looking at Harry with wide eyes and open mouths.

Harry gave them a moment to think before he continued. "We believe Voldemort's spirit has moved to a new host, and Dumbledore has asked my help to figure out who it is. So far I have one suspect but I can't be sure. I think it is Casey Dumbledore, the Headmaster's 'supposed' own flesh and blood, his great granddaughter."

Harry finished talking and his parents looked like they had just drunk a whole bottle of fire whiskey in one go. If the situation wasn't so serious Harry would laughed at the faces his parents were making. Finally after about 10 minutes, James and Lily had soaked in what he had said.

"Harry? Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? We need to get you and the twins out of here. If Voldemort is on the loose here in the castle, it is way to dangerous" said Lily.

"Mum, I can't! Hogwarts and its students need to be protected. Dumbledore may think he knows everything that goes on around here but he doesn't. I can't let him start his manipulations on me or anyone else, not any more!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you will apologize to your mother for raising your voice to her! She is right; we need to leave as soon as possible. I will talk to Dumbledore first thing in the morning and tell him we are leaving. Then we will go to the Ministry and have them come and investigate Hogwarts." said James.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Dad I can't, I wish I could, but I can't just leave and forget about it. I am in this too deeply to back out of it now."

Both James and Lily looked at Harry in disbelief .

"Explain how you are in it too deeply young man. This place isn't safe for anyone. If what you say is true, we can't possibly let you stay here. Nor can we risk the other students being hurt." said Lily.

Harry sighed tiredly, it was going to be a long night. Sometimes he hated being a kid again.

"Mum, Dad, I know what I am saying makes no sense to you, but I need to stop him from doing what he wants. I can feel him growing stronger everyday; every hour his presence seems to intensify. At the rate it is going he may succeed." said Harry.

James sighed. "Harry, it isn't your job to be rid of him. Let someone else take care of him." he said.

Harry nearly exploded when he turned back to face his father.

"It seems the prophesy would disagree with that Dad!"

"Harry we…" his Mum cried

".. Just want to protect me, I know and I appreciate it, I really do. But what makes you think I will be safe if I leave Hogwarts?

"And not just me. If Hogwarts is evacuated, Voldemort will get everything he wants. With no one in his way, Voldemort could finish his new host in a matter of weeks if he wanted to. And then he will go after me, anyway.

"He'll know where I go, no matter what sort of protection you place me in. If I can't stop him here, it will just be harder next time. I know who I am facing; he has been in my head before and I have been in his. I don't want to admit it, but Voldemort probably knows me better then anyone. He wants me to leave. I am in his way here, slowing him down. He is betting on the two of you taking me out of here so he can flourish."

Harry stared at his parents, green eyes burning with determination. Lily started to cry as she started back at him. For a moment she didn't see an eleven-year-old kid who wanted to be a hero to prove himself. She saw wisdom in his bright eyes that went beyond anything she ever would have expected out of a boy so young. But it shouldn't have come to any surprise, after all, Harry has always acted different at times like this . Harry truly knew what he was saying and also knew the consequences of the action he willing to take.

Through her tears Lily whispered, "Alright, we'll stay here."

James looked at her in shock at her sudden decision.

"Lily, are you out of your mind? Not with that monster roaming the halls; it's suicide." he said.

"No, James, Harry is right. If he is coming back we can't just fall back like we did last time, if it is possible to keep him at bay here before he does any damage . You know as well as I do that the Ministry won't do anything worthwhile. The last time Voldemort came to power the Ministry laid back until we were in all out war. Some how I doubt Fudge will do any better."

James looked between his wife and Harry. Lily was scared but willing to fight for what she knew was right. Harry, he just couldn't figure out. He was only 11 years old for Merlin's sake, but it was like he was holding the responsibly of everyone's safety on his shoulders. How one as young as Harry could already bear that type of burden was beyond him, but yet Harry was willing to bear it. Harry had that kind of determination, that James just couldn't explain.

"Alright, we will stay. But Harry, you have to tell us everything and anything, you understand? We will help you with this fight. I assure you we'll help you." said James.

Harry looked at his Father and knew he was willing to do anything that had to be done to stop Voldemort from going any further. Harry only hoped he could protect his family from what was now haunting the castle. For some reason he could feel it was more then just Voldemort lurking in the walls.

He nodded and said, "Thank you, but be careful. I don't know where he is yet, but I will find out, I promise I will."

Harry finally fell asleep that night in Gryffindor tower and was unaware of the happenings going on in the Room of Dimensions……………….

(In the Slytherin corridor)

Casey stood outside the Potters' room, her eyes glowing the ominous bright silver. She started speaking in a old tongue that no human had heard in nearly a millennia.

" _Adar? sa ná- ni lín;cín ield,rél, Aranel Larien Séregon, au- i telerin aranie Fëawen"_

Hoodie looked up sharply before staring intensely at the young girl in front of him.

"You could get in a lot of trouble talking in that language, my dear," he said as he slowly let down his hood to reveal long silver hair and equally bright, if not brighter, eyes. But the most surprising feature of all was the pointed ears. He was a High Elf.

Casey broke in to a small smile and said, "It is the only language I can speak that no one, not even Dumbledore, will recognise. For a human, that man seems to know everything. He is very annoying."

"Hmmm… indeed. Now I highly doubt you risked coming down here to chit chat. What is it?" the High Elf asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Come now, you know as well as I do that Harry Potter told them everything. Sooner or later Potter's Mother, the Evans girl, will figure out who I am and what I have to do, and try and stop me. To prevent that I need to wipe their minds of what Harry Potter told them this night."

The High Elf raised his eye brow. "Princess, that maybe unwise. They are resourceful people; they maybe able to help you with your situation."

Casey glared at the High Elf before her in the moonlit portrait and said, "Merlin himself couldn't help me out of this. It is my duty as the last of my people to bring an end to it."

"Even if it means your life?" the High Elf asked.

"Yes," she said in a cold toneless voice.

The High Elf stared at her for a couple seconds before putting his hood back up and saying, "So be it."

With that, the door to the Potters' room sung open, letting Casey inside. Hoodie stood in his moonlit picture shaking his head.

"What have those monsters done to you Princess Silvertongue? Your Mother would be so heartbroken if she knew what you had to do………."

Casey slinked through the Potters' quarters making her way to James's and Lily's room. She was just about to turn the door knob when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Who are you?" asked the girl with bright blue eyes and dark reddish hair.

Casey not saying a word, swiftly grabbed the young girl and clamped her hand over the girl's mouth to prevent the soon-to-be scream.

Still not making a sound Casey dragged the girl out of the hallway and into the living room.

Once she was safely away from the Potters' bedroom and certain they hadn't been woken up, Casey whispered into the younger girl's ear, "Listen kid, I won't hurt you, but I am afraid I will have to wipe your memory of ever seeing me. I am sorry."

Casey closed her eyes a second and when she opened them again they were silver.

"Look into my eyes kid," Casey ordered.

But the young girl was insistent on doing anything but that. She kept her eyes shut tightly and was squirming desperately to get out of Casey's surprisingly strong grip.

"Just look at me kid! It won't hurt. You will only fall asleep and this will all be gone when you wake up." said Casey.

Then the girl started to whine and cry in Casey's arms. Casey was just starting to lose her patience with the girl when the girl's eyes suddenly opened and to Casey's surprise they were glowing a bright sapphire blue.

As soon as the bright blue and silver eyes met it seemed a war was raged between their two magics. For a few minutes or so the two were evenly matched, but eventually Casey's magic started to consume the younger girl's.

Because of the magical battle, Casey's grip loosened and the girl began to scream. Within seconds James and Lily ran into the room, but the magic inside the living room was so intense neither James nor Lily could withstand it, and they passed out.

But then another girl entered the room, she looked exactly the same as the other.

Kiara awoke to the scream of her younger sister and suddenly became aware of what was happening outside. The silver magic was trying to eat Mara's! She quickly ran out of her room just in time to see her parents fall over because of the silver magic suffocating their own.

Hearing her sister's struggling cries once again she ran into the living room. As soon as she was in the room she suddenly felt her own magic react to the silver. Her own magic fought against it. unwilling to be snuffed out.

"Kia, help me!" came a plea.

Kiara rushed over to her sister and said, "Hold on."

"Right," Amara responded.

Suddenly Kiara's and Amara's magic merged together, both of them looking into Casey's eyes simultaneously. The bright bluish green magic pushed back and slammed right into Casey. Then the silver magic dulled and Casey's eyes returned to the normal icy blue.

Casey stared at the twins for a second before saying, " You're one of us? Please help, I need help. They are trying to……"

Suddenly all light in the room went out and a deep voice echoed through the walls.

"Now Now, Princess, get those pesky thoughts out of your mind……."

Then Casey seemed to slump over and her eyes went all black. Waves of thick cold black magic started to roll off Casey. Kiara and Amara tried stopping her as they ahd before, but their magic only had enough power to keep them from being suffocated in the black waves.

The twins started to cry as they huddled by the loveseat trying to keep warm. Both of them silently called to the one person they knew had enough power to stop this.

Unknown to them Casey was crying and silently praying for help as well as the air around her became so cold her tears started to freeze on her pale face.

"Stop this, somebody please stop this." Then unnoticed by her, a silver glow weakly started to encompass her. That night in one cold dark room of the Hogwarts castle, three people prayed with their magic, heart and soul for help.

(In the Gryffindor first year dorms)

Harry lay in his bed mentally chatting with Salazar.

"I am still not sure telling my parents was the best idea. I might have just put them in greater danger," said Harry guiltily.

"Ignorance maybe bliss, Harry, but they would have been targets anyway. At least with them having an idea of what they have gotten themselves into, they can't be blindsided by Voldemort." said Salazar.

"I am not so sure that Voldemort is the only threat. Something other then Voldemort is in Hogwarts. I can feel it, a deep cold that not only goes through the body but penetrates through magic, making it feel weak… there is no other way I can describe it. " said Harry.

Salazar seemed to sink into deep thought as if remembering something.

"That sounds oddly familiar….. Where have I heard of that before?? Of course, the Silvertongues!!" Salazar said excitedly.

Harry arched his right eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Sorry. You see, the Silvertongues were the last of the High Elven Royal family. I met them about 4 years after I left Hogwarts, when my new wife and I had just gotten married.

I first met their daughter, Larien, in the village marketplace.

"I walked into a store and saw a girl about 12 years old being pestered by crazy old beggar man. I shooed the man away and offered to escort the girl home. It was only later, when guards from the palace showed up, that she revealed herself as the princess of the kingdom. To thank me for helping her at the market place she invited me and my wife to come with her to the place for dinner.

"Needless to say, it was quite a shock when we arrived in the place and noticed our magic being sucked out of us. At first we didn't say anything, because, of course, we thought they were muggles. The funny thing was they thought the same thing about us for a while. But soon we started to physically feel the effects of our drained magic. A penetrating cold would pass through us. After we told our hosts this, they asked if we were wizards and of course we told them yes. Then they all seemed to concentrate, the cold stopped and they revealed to us their dark seceret. Their mother was a shadow demon and the children also possessed demonic abilities. They unintentualy absorbed our magic into theirs."

Harry looked at him "Do you think a shadow demon is in Hogwarts?"

"There has to be more than one, and in the same family. Keep a sharp eye out Harry, they can be dangerous if their magic gets out of control."

Harry nodded and continued to think. "What other abilities do half Elven and demons have?" he asked.

Salazar was about to answer when a black mist started to surround them and Harry started to hear voices calling his name. He saw the image of Kiara and Amara huddled together crying.

Seeing his little sisters in distress Harry quickly woke up.

Harry raced through the halls, visable to no one. Once he reached his family's rooms he skidded to a halt. The portrait enterence was opened and Hoodie wasn't there. Deciding to figure that out later he ran inside the dark room.

Quickly he felt chilled and his magic suddenly flared up.

"What is going on here?" he asked himself as his breath came out in wispy puffs.

All around him was black. The only reason he could even see his own hands was because his magic was shielding him against the effects of the cold darkness.

Then he heard Kiara's voice calling again. "Harry! Harry!?"

Through the black mist he saw Kiara's bright green aura glowing steadily. Then he saw Amara; she didn't appear to be doing so well. Her magic wasn't nearly as steady and was starting to weaken against the black mist.

Harry broke into a run. In the back of his mind he wondered why he didn't bump into anything, but brushed the thought away, saving it for later.

"Kia!? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked as he reached them.

"Harry!!" Kiara began to cry uncontrollably as she grabbed onto him as if her life depended on it. Harry allowed her to cry for a while before wiping her tears away.

"We are going to be alright. Just try to tell me what happened as I make sure Amara's alright." Harry said quietly.

"I…..I fffelt something and it woke me up. W…when I got to the living room I saw Mara fight someone."

Harry who was transferring some of his own magic to Amara looked at Kiara in shock.

"What? Fighting? Fighting who?" he asked.

Kiara looked down and looked like she might cry again before pressing on.

"I did not know who she was, but she was hurting Mara, so me and Mara became one." she said.

Harry looked at Kiara questioningly again. "Became one?"

Kiara smiled slightly and closed her eyes, her magic flared to life once again.

"We shared this," she said.

Harry was now very interested now; his two sisters' magic was still a mystery to him.

"Then what happened?' he asked..

"We stopped her, and her eyes turned back to normal. She asked if we could help her and she start giving off all this black cold stuff." Kiara said.

As soon as Harry heard Kiara mention "Her eyes," his head snapped up.

"Her eyes? What about her eyes?" he asked.

"They were glowing silver," she relied.

His eyes widened, "Casey?" he whispered.

Five minutes later Amara's magic was stabilized and she awoke.

"Harry? I was so scared and cold." she cried. Again Harry calmed his little sister down and wiped away her tears.

"Now, I need you two to listen to me, alright? I need to find the person who did this and see if I can undo it. The two of you need to say here."

The two girls immediately protested. "No, you can't leave us!" they yelled.

Harry kneeled down before them. "It's alright you'll be safe."

As he said this he took both his sisters' hands into his and muttered a spell. A few seconds later a golden shield dome surrounded them repelling the cold blackness further away.

"Just stay here. I will be back, I promise." he said as he stood up and ran into the vast void.

Kiara and Amara watched their older brother disappear into the darkness. They held each other's hands and they started to glow intensely once again only this time it was white…..

* * *

End of part 1

Thanks for editing bella

(AN: This will be my first two part chapter hope you like it."


	10. Demons At Hogwarts Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 10

Demons At Hogwarts

Part 2

* * *

(Events from part 1)

The demon stayed covered in shadows of the castle walls and a stream of moonlight lit up a part of her face.

And in the moonlight she smiled, revealing a pair of long sharp fangs.

….._the Potters will die……._ came a whisper

* * *

"Through her tears Lily whispered "Alright we'll stay here"

James looked at her in shock at her sudden decision.

"Lily are you out of your mind? Not with that monster roaming the halls, it's suicide" he said.

* * *

Casey stood outside the Potters room her eyes glowing the ominous bright silver.

She started speaking in a old tongue that no human had heard in nearly a millennia.

" _Adar? sa ná- ni lín;cín ield,rél, Aranel Larien Séregon, au- i telerin aranie Fëawen"_

* * *

Suddenly Kiara's and Amara's magic merged together and both of them looking into Casey's eyes simultaneously.

The bright bluish green magic pushed back and slammed right into Casey.

Then the silver magic dulled and Casey's eyes returned to the normal icy blue.

Casey stared at the twins for a second before saying " Your one of me? Please help, I need help they are trying to……"

* * *

Harry looked at him "Do you think a shadow demon is in Hogwarts?"

"There has to be more then one and in the same family. Keep a sharp eye out Harry, they can be dangerous if there magic gets out of control"

Harry nodded and continued to think.

"What other abilities do half Elvin and demons have?" he asked.

Salazar was about to answer when a black mist started to surround them.

* * *

The two girls immediately protested. "No you can't leave us!" they yelled.

Harry kneeled down before them "It's alright you'll be safe"

As he said this he took both his sisters hand into his and muttered a spell. A few seconds later a golden shield dome surrounded them repelling the cold blackness further away.

"Just stay here, I will be back I promise" he said as he stood up and ran into the vast void.

Kiara and Amara watched their older brother disappear into the darkness. They held each others hands and they started to glow intensely once again only this time it was white…..

(And Now the continuation of Part 2)

Harry ran through the void for what seemed like hours. Really it had only been 15 minutes, but time just seemed to slow down.

"The cold doesn't help either**," **he complained as a rubbed his hands together. He had tried warming charms a long time ago, but the black mist around him seemed eat away at the simple spell.

He ran for a while longer but soon he came to a halt.

"I am getting no where fast. There has to be a way to find the source of this bloody void," he said. He stood in the dark a few more minutes before coming up with an idea.

"Of course! why didn't I think of it before?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the magic around him. It was strange, the black mist wasn't like normal magical energy, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it so different. He pushed on further, expanding his magical range of sight.

"**It seems like this place goes on forever…. come on whatever started this has to start somewhere"**

If Harry had walked the distance that he magically searched he would have walked 7 miles.

"Good grief!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Just when he was about to stop something lit up. It was Casey's magical signature, but it was so weak he almost didn't detect it.

Harry started to run towards Casey, using his magic to enhance his speed. As he neared Casey, Harry encountered another problem. He literally ran into a black magic shield

Harry walked along the barrier, testing and probing it in every way he knew, but he discovered the shield was perfect for blocking physical entry.

"I wonder if it will block magical entry as well?" said Harry as he stretched his aura out yet again. To his surprise his magic could go through as if it weren't even there.

Harry thought for a moment of what he could accomplish with magical entry only, and he could only come up with one solution.

"I will need to magically meld with her, like I did with the twins when they were attacked by Voldemort," he whispered, thinking aloud.

With that Harry sat down in front of the barrier and used the black mist as a channel to help his magic into Casey's body; he concentrated.

(In another world, in an equally dark room)

Three figures stood looking at a portal that showed Harry magically interfacing with Casey. The figure in the middle spoke first.

"Hmmm.. The Potter boy is very clever, too clever and too powerful. Didn't your spies hear that wizard Dumbledore say the boy wouldn't come into range of his Elvin powers until he turned 17 years of age?" the figure asked.

"Yes my Lord, that is what he said. I even saw the memory of it," said another figure to the left.

"Then why does he possess them now at the mere age of 11!! How can that be?" the middle figure yelled.

"That fact is unknown, my lord. There is no record of a Elf and Human descendent ever coming into their powers early, well, except for the Silvertongue girls, but they do have demon blood in them."

The Lord growled and turned away from the portal. "This changes everything. With Potter at the power level he is at, he may still be able to stop the ritual."

This time the figure on the right spoke.

"My lord, you have yet to inform us as to what this ritual is supposed to do."

"Aww… It will do many things if it goes well. First the Elf and Demon twins will finally be gone; I will no longer have to worry about them. Second the entire Potter family will be killed. And third the wizard known as Voldemort will be alive and he will bring an end to the wizarding world. Then we will come to the planet earth and kill Voldemort. Then we will rule the land that was originally ours." said the Lord.

"What if the ritual fails my Lord?" the figure on the right asked weakly.

The lord whipped around, grabbed the other man by the throat, and started strangling him.

"Then the little brats will live on, for the magic that binds them to me will cease if it fails, and I will never be able to contact them or anything in that world. Harry Potter will live on and do as that dammed prophecy foretold."

There was silence in the room. Ssuddenly the portal began to shine with white light and when it faded Harry Potter, Casey, and the two powerful young girls had gone back to the normal reality.

"Dam!! Contact Cassandra tell her her dear sister has become a liability……."

( Location: Harry's magical spirit enters Casey's magical core)

As Harry went deeper into Casey's magic core he became more confused.

"Merlin, and I thought I had bad luck!" said Harry as he saw all the magical ties. One he noticed right away was a tie to Dumbledore; a little ways away was a tie to Voldemort.

"Why would she have a tie to Voldemort?" he asked.

There were many more magical links, but he didn't know who many of them belonged to. Four of them, however, he did recognize; there was one from himself, one from Salazar Slytherin, and the other two were from his sisters Kiara and Amara.

"Alright, now I am very confused. How can she be magically connected to Salazar? He lived a thousand years ago! And why would she be connected to the twins?"

"Because our fates are the same," said a voice.

Harry whirled around to see a tall woman, not just a woman but an Elvin Lady.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The lady smiled, "I am Princess Casey Silvertongue of the high Elf kingdom Silverstarlight."

Harry looked at her in confusion. It was true she looked like Casey, but she was older than the one he knew.

Princess Casey smiled again. "I know what you are thinking, how can I be Casey when I look this old? Well it is a very complicated story," she said as she closed her eyes and turned back into the 11 year old girl that she was.

"I can see that," said Harry as he looked at all the magical links around them. "But we can get to the other details later. For now can you tell me what is going on?"

Casey sighed, " I suppose right now it is my only choice**. **I know now that if I don't side with you,I and the rest of my kind will die."

"You see this all started when my twin sister involved us in a deal with an evil shadow walker. I will explain what those are later. When my sister made this deal, a bond formed between the three of us. For a while he acted like our father. He trained us in different methods of using our powers, like the silver magic which I know you have seen.

"When he deemed us ready he sent us to Hogwarts**. **I was to come up with a elaborate story of my past and show off my new powers to Dumbledore so he would be intrigued by me.

"It worked. Dumbledore created false documents that showed I was his great-granddaughter. He told me he wanted to be my mentor, I knew he had other motives, just as I had mine. I was originally supposed to spy on Dumbledore and give my _Father _any useful information Dumbledore would give me. As for the great Albus Dumbledore, he want to turn me into his own little loyal puppet"

" The more I got to know the man the more I became annoyed with him, and I let my emotion show. Out of magical rage one night I lashed out at him with the silver power. That was when he placed a magical block on me. I was not sure what exactly the plan was, but I was told by one of my _father's _lackey's to continue with the plan.

"Then you unlocked my powers that day in potions, but I soon discovered that they were unstable. They would kick in when ever they wanted, it seemed. It started to exhaust me, When I told my adoptive father about this, he told me to have Dumbledore relock them. Obviously, I disobeyed him, but continued to follow through with the plan.

"But not long after there was a major power shift,and I was left weak. That was when I started to doubt what I was supposed to do. When your parents arrived and you told them what was happening, I panicked. The plan didn't include you telling everything you knew, so I was ordered to wipe your parents' memories of what you told them. But, as you know, I was seen by two little girls. When they were together their magic was just like mine. Harry Potter, they are your sisters, right?"

"Yes" Harry said, still trying to absorb all Casey had told him.

"They do not have wizarding magic, nor do you, for that matter. It seems the three of you have Elvin magic running through your veins," said Casey.

"Elvin? But how?" Harry asked.

"I believe your mother carries dormant Elf magic in her, passed down to her from the first Elves that ruled the world."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had never discovered this in his old life.

"Virtually all Elvin blood in your family is gone. Broken down by time and other races, so genetic location would have been impossible, " Casey explained.

Harry shook his head. Everything that happened in his life was just so unbelievable.

After thinking for a few moments Harry spoke.

"You said both you and your sister went to Hogwarts, but I didn't hear about her in this plan of yours. And what exactly were you planning to do anyway?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what Cassandra was sent to do. I have not seen her since we came here. As for our plan, I am sorry but I can't tell."

Harry was about to protest but Casey continued.

"I am magically bound not to tell anyone. I'm sorry"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just another riddle to figure out. Anyway, how do we get out of here? I mean the void not your mind." he asked.

"Void? What void?" Casey asked fearfully.

Harry looked at her with his mouth opened "The big black void of Darkness that you created! You didn't know you did it?"

Casey shut her eyes tightly and shouted a few colourful choice words.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Casey yelled.

"Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Through her now-growing fangs she almost growled. "When I asked your sisters for help, my dear father must have heard and made me create a black magic vortex. Once the black magic surrounds something that is stronger then it, it scoops it all off to another reality. If I am correct we are now in my dear _Father's _holding cell while I am being brain washed. I don't think he thought you or your sisters were strong enough to be caught in it."

"Is there any way out?" Harry asked.

Casey shook her head. "No, not that I know of, anyway."

"Perfect!" Harry shouted sarcastically as he smacked himself on the forehead.

Suddenly a cold mist seemed to surround Casey and Harry. The magic that connected them was starting to break apart.

"Oh, no, the brainwashing is starting to take effect!" said Casey.

As Harry's magical essences started to fade away from Casey's mind Harry reacted. More out of instinct then actual thought, Harry moved over to Casey and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" asked Casey who was quite confused.

But then there was a flash of light, and both Harry and Casey were back in their own bodies.

"Hey, Casey, know a way to drop this shield?" Harry asked.

Casey, still shaking off the effects of her mind being nearly frozen, nodded.

"Just hold on a second!" she said.

A few seconds later long fangs grew out of her mouth, her skin paled to a chalky white and her eyes turned a dark shade of purple.

Harry realised the she had transformed into her Demon half.

Casey walked over to the barrier and placed her hands on it. Her eyes lit up, and in a pulse of violet light the barrier was down.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

Casey smiled revealing her long fangs. "Demonic magic is a little different than wizard or Elf magic; let's just say it has more bite to it." she said.

Harry glanced at her for a second. "That wouldn't happen to be how certain visions and dreams got into my head, would it?"

Casey smiled innocently. "That is for me to know and you to find out," she said.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't stop until Casey laughed at him.

"You're cute when you pout, you know," she said with a smirk.

Harry glared at her. was about to yell that he wasn't pouting, but thought better of it because, in truth, he was.

"Any chance that demonic magic of yours could get us out of this void?" Harry asked after a few minutes of embarrassment because of his childish behaviour.

Casey shook her head. "This black mist is what you would call anti-magic. Any spell that tries to effect it in some way is eaten up by it."

Harry tilted his head. "But I was able to place a golden shield around the twins, and it repelled it," he said.

Casey looked surprised at this. "Really? What spell did you use?" she asked.

Harry hesitated. Truth was he had created the spell in his old time line, just a day before his final battle with Voldemort. It protected him from the magical backlash when Voldemort died.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out" he said with a smirk.

Casey looked shocked at first before smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"Brat" she said.

Although they were both making jokes, neither seemed to want to reveal too much. Even though they were friendly with each other, there was still a certain level of distrust.

Harry, in his heart of hearts, felt he could trust Casey, but he had been wrong before about who he should trust and who he shouldn't, so he was just being cautious. He hoped it wasn't necessary or justified.

As for Casey, she didn't know what to make of the Potter boy. She wasn't even sure if what she was doing right now was right or not, completely ruining the plan and all. But the moment she had been informed she had to die for what they were doing, she started to think otherwise. For a little while she tried to push those thoughts away and tried to stick with the instructions she had been given, but when she heard her supposed father's voice and then felt a sudden coldness, she knew she had to change sides. So when Harry Potter had entered her mind she decided to tell him what she could. Unfortunately many years of being told not to trust anyone but herself had an effect on her. She still couldn't trust Harry Potter completely.

Harry and Casey walked, walked, and walked, since they could not think of anything else they could do at the moment.

(Back to the Twins)

Kiara and Amara held hands as they both glowed with an intense white aura that penetrated through even the black mist that threatened to seal them there.

Neither of them really knew what was happening or what they were trying to accomplish. It was as if their magic was doing it all on its own free will.

Their magic was reaching its goal; finally it was getting through the darkness and back to the normal world. After a while there was a rip in the black void and they could once again see their living room in Hogwarts.

But they couldn't stop. There were still others in the void who also needed a chance to escape the cold magic-less place.

"Brother….." they both whispered.

(Harry and Casey)

Harry and Casey were still straining to think of a way to get out of a seemingly inescapable holding cell. Then something just seemed to give way. They weren't sure what, but at that moment neither of them cared. The black mist around them started to glow.

"What the heck!?" Harry yelled.

Casey looked puzzled. "I don't know what's happening. This shouldn't be possible," she uttered.

Harry tried to examine the now glowing mist, but it looked more like a different magic was shredding it apart, and a aura started to come out as the cold mist fell apart.

"It's falling apart," he whispered.

Casey looked shocked "But how??"

"I don't know. Something is shredding it, like cheese to against a grater." said Harry.

Suddenly there was great burst of light, and Harry was standing at the portrait entrance, the same place he had been when he had walked into the black mist.

Then he heard his father yelling from inside.

"Kiara!! Amara!! Wake up! Come on, come on!" yelled James in a panic as his two young daughters grew very pale and cold.

Lily ran up next to him and checked the girls' pulses.

"They are alive but very weak," she said with worry evident in her voice.

Then Casey stood up from behind to sofa, the place she had been when she fell into the void.

'You need to get them a magical transfer, they used up most of their magic to get us back." she said quickly.

Startled by Casey's sudden appearance, both James and Lily jumped in front the two girls, aiming their wands at her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? And what do you mean by 'they used up most of their magic to get us back'?" questioned James.

"That is rather to complicated to explain, I assure you, I will tell you all that I can later." said Casey.

"**Time must have slowed when we went into the black mist. It seems only a few seconds have passed. It must have been the twins that got us out; that's why their magic is so low," **Harry thought.

"Lily, quickly get the twins to the hospital wing. I will take her to Dumbledore; I want to find out exactly what happened," said James.

Lily nodded and with a wave of her wand the girls floated beside her as she hurried out of the room.

Harry hid in one of the dark corners of the entrance as his mother and father walked by, the sleeping twins and Casey in tow. When Casey walked by, she seemed to sense him in the corner. With the slightest glance she sent him a telepathic message.

"_Go with your mother and your sisters to the hospital wing. If the nurse there tries to do anything to manipulate the twins's magic you must stop her, for it could mean your sister's lives. Kiara and Amara have very powerful Elvin magic that has enhanced them physically and mentally. If a magical transfer is made by giving them wizard magic, their bodies would reject it severely and they will die. It is like giving type A blood to a person who has type B blood. If a magical transfer does become necessary_, _it has to be you that does it. Harry, you have both Elvin and wizard magic; all you have to do to is concentrate on the Elvin part of your magic and it should work."_

Harry nodded to show he understood. In a blink of an eye he became invisible and slipped out the portrait hole.

Casey was led at wand point by James to Dumbledore's office. Casey began to think quickly. She couldn't let Dumbledore know she had been discovered by the Potters. In fact it would be for the Potters own good if Dumbledore remained ignorant totheir real knowledge of her. Dumbledore wanted the Potter'shere for some reason other than teaching,and she had a hunch that is was to get them involved in this whole messed-up evil plot.

As they neared the Headmaster's office Casey saw the stone Griffin that guarded the office and suddenly she got an idea.

Since she was walking in front, James couldn't see her eyes**, **so as they neared she slowly allowed her eyes to glow brighter and let her magic interact with the enchanted statue.

When James said the password,

"Licorice wand"

She was able to control the animated response. So instead of stepping aside, the statue lifted its head and stuck its tongue out at James.

"What the??" said James, who was quite confused.

James tried the password a few more times, but each time he got the same result.

When Casey was sure he had finally given up she returned her eyes to normal and let out a giggle at his frustration.

"Maybe your esteemed headmaster doesn't want to be bothered," she said with a smirk.

James glared at her and then let out a sigh.

"You will be dealt with later, but for now you will come with me," he said.

They walked to the hospital wing where they encountered a heated argument between Harry and the nurse**, **Madam Pomfrey.

"Young Mr. Potter, I simply can't let you go through with a magical transfer with two younger children. Your magic is just beginning to stabilize. That is why a magical education doesn't start until a child is 11 years old, that is the year stabilization begins. Your sisters are only 4; their magic is much too unstable for you to even attempt it**. **If something were to go wrong all three of you could die! I must insist one of your parents do it," said Madam Pomfrey exasperatedly.

Harry nearly growled in frustration; she was never going to believe him.

"But they are different. Their magic is much more powerful than that of normal four-year-olds. I have seen them do things myself. I have full control over my magic**.** It is, unfortunately, much more powerful then a normal eleven-year-old's!" said Harry with a long sigh.

Madam Pomfrey was about to roll her eyes and turn to Lily and tell her what she believed had to be done. When both Lily and James said….

"Let him do it!"

The nurse stared at themdumbstruck**. **"Mr. and Mrs. Potter? You know as well as I do of the effects of children giving magical transfusions to younger children, it is extremely dangerous," she said warningly.

They knew all toowell how dangerous it was. During the worst of the war with Voldemort, death eaters would raid villages and kill almost everyone. Sometimes, however, they would drain children's magic to the point where most of their life source was gone and they were close to death. Most of the time an older sibling who had witnessed what had happened would try to give some of their magic to their younger sibling. Although since both children had unstable magic they would go out of control, because neither child could maintain a steady flow of magic. Most of the time the children would end up dead or insane; because of the erratic flow of magical energy.

"Yes,Poppy, we do know what it can do, but Harry has remarkable control over his magic. And the twins, well**,** their magic is still a mystery to us. They're different," said Lily

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "If you are going to go through with this, fine**. **I trust your judgment. But let itbe known right now, this is going completely against my medical advice."

With that, Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the way.

Harry walked over to Kiara's and Amara's unconscious bodies and placed one hand on Kiara's temple and his other on Amara's.

He began taking deep breaths, preparing himself for the large transfer of magic he was about to start. As he breathed he heard his mother ask, "Are you sure you can do this Harry?" Harry was certain she was crying.

Truthfully he wasn't sure. He had never tried to separate a different type of magic from his essence before. It terrified him to think about what would happen if he failed, so he placed a determined look on his face and said, "I won't fail….."

Seconds later he placed himself into a deep state of meditation and began filtering his Elvin magic into both girls' bodies.

It was an exhausting process, he needed to remain in deep concentration. Any stray thought or distraction of any kind could ruin everything.

Harry stood there for hours, feeding bright threads of magic into the twins' magical cores. By the fourth hour the twins looked like they were back to normal.

Harry, however, was a different story. He had dropped to his knees, his breathing turned into gasps, and sweat started to dampen his forehead, but his hands never left the twins' foreheads and the threads of magic kept coming.

Madam Pomfrey who had been monitoring the process frowned and shook her head.

"Come, Potter, you can let go any time now," she grumbled.

Both Lily and James were pacing around the hospital wing. Casey stood in the corner eyeing the nurse and the Potters with amusement.

"Will you lot stop worrying? Harry and the girls will be fine. Harry may look like crap, but that is only because splitting your magic apart is rather tiring," she said.

"What do you mean? Splitting his magic, why would he need to do that?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Casey smirked. "That is for me to know and you to find out" she said.

However James would have nothing of it. "You will answer her question!" he said forcefully.

"Or what? You'll drag me to your esteemed headmaster? Really, Mr. Potter, he can't do anything to me." she replied. "He may think he can but in reality, definitely not. Besides, it should be Harry telling you about this, not me. You wouldn't believe me even it I did tell you."

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are probably right, I wouldn't," he said as he gazed at Harry's tired body by the twins.

Half an hour later the threads of magic finally came to a halt and Harry collapsed onto the stone floor of the Hospital wing.

"Harry!" yelled Lily and James together as they saw Harry fall to the floor.

James picked him up effortlessly and lay him on another bed as Madam Pomfrey started examining him.

"Remarkable!" the nurse said in surprise. "His magical reserves are less then 50 drained. At the rate he was going I thought I would have another magically drained patient on my hands. He is mentally and physically drained, but not magically." she explained further.

"Wait a minute!" said Lily. "He is physically drained? How could he physically drained? It doesn't make sense."

"I told you splitting your magic apart and giving it to someone else was tiring. The only hard part that Harry did was filter his magic and that takes everything out of anyone. I am surprised he lasted as long as he did," said Casey.

James ignored her, "How are Kiara and Amara, Poppy?" he asked.

The nurse waved her wand over the two girls and a minute later she gave her report.

"It seems the magical transfer was a success. Their lives are no longer in danger. In fact they should be up and back to their normal selves by morning," she said.

Both Lily and James sighed in relief, then asked, "What about Harry? Will he be okay?"

The Nurse waved her wand over Harry and said, "he might be a little tired for a few days, but he'll be fine."

'Oh thank Merlin…." said Lily as she broke out in a big yawn.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the two parents strictly. "Now go to sleep you two. You've been up nearly all night and need at least a little rest before the sun rises."

With that the Potter's headed off to bed, in their exhaustion they completely forgot about Casey. As soon as the Potters left the room, Casey faded into the shadows…..

(In another room, somewhere else unknown)

A small cloaked figure stood in a dimly lit room holding a Blood red orb. A deep voice sounded from the demonic looking crystal saying,

"Cassandra your sister has betrayed us."

"I know," said Cassandra in a cold emotionless voice

"You know what to do, insure Voldemort's return to power, help him kill who ever he wants but make sure the Potters and your dear sister are on the top of whatever list he has."

"As you wish, Father…" said Cassandra as she let the orb go. As her hands left the orb it lost its glow and returned to a foggy white colour.

Candles lined to walls of the small room, and in the candle light the ghostly white colour of her skin could be seen. Through the darkness of her hood red eyes glowed brightly.

She walked swiftly out of the room and straight toward the nearest window. Light from the nearly-full moon lit her white face. She smiled as the light touched her, as if savouring the feeling of peace it brought

After a minute, however, she stopped smiling and a single tear rolled down her face. A few more minutes passed by, and silently more tears came.

Before long the girl was on her knees, still not making a sound but letting tear after tear fall. When there were no more tears left she turned and looked up at the sky once again.

"As you wish," she repeated in an icy tone. Then her body seemed to melt into the darkness and disappeared completely. The only thing left by the window to show that anyone had ever been there was a wet stain left by the girl's tears.

( Back at Hogwarts)

A week had passed since Harry and Casey had made it back to the normal plane of reality.

Harry sat on his bed in the Slytherin dorm for a change, he needed a place to think and the bright colours of the Gryffindor common room did nothing to help.

He thought back to the day after he awoke in the hospital wing and his parents told him what Casey talked about the night before, about why he had to split his magic.

(Flashback)

"Harry why did you need to spilt your magic like that?" asked Lily. "If something had gone wrong during the transfer you could have died. Why were you so insistent on performing the transfer? Your father and I could have done it you know."

Harry bit his lip,

"**This is going to take a lot of explaining" **sighed Harry mentally.

"Kiara and Amara don't have wizarding magic," Harry said. "Their magic is different, as you know. Well, so is mine. A part of my magic is the same as theirs. If some one with wizarding magic tried to make the transfer with them, the twins would have died" he said.

Lily gasped with her hand over her mouth.

James who was gently calming Lily down asked, "What kind of magic do they have Harry? How can they even get any other kind of magic?"

Harry opened his mouth and tried to say, 'Elvin magic,' but for some reason his mouth refused to say the word.

"What is the matter Harry?" asked Lily.

Harry tried to talk again, but still he couldn't say it. Giving up, Harry just said, "I'm not sure exactly what type of magic it is, only it isn't magic that would come from a wizard or a witch."

James and Lily both accepted his answer; after all he couldn't always know everything.

(End of Flash back)

The same thing resulted when he tried to tell them about Casey. All he was able to tell them was that he didn't think she would harm any of them and they should give her the benefit of the doubt.

Both his parents seemed hesitant. James was convinced the girl had been responsible for what had happened to the twins. Harry wasn't sure what to tell them, he wasn't even sure what truly happened that night.

Classes that week hadn't changed much, still as boring as ever. Casey had avoided him during the normal day and would only speak with him early in the morning, telepathically, if she had to tell him something. When last they spoke, she explained why he couldn't tell Lily and James about his Elvin powers.

"_It's because of a powerful magical spell that was cast centuries ago, as the Elves started separating themselves from humans. The spell was made to prevent anyone with Elvin powers from telling someone without Elvin magic about what they really were. That's why all wizards think High Elves are myths, because anyone with Elvin magic can't tell the truth, whether they want to or not."_

Harry had also decided not tell Hermione about what was happening. She was already involved with his Voldemort problem. He didn't want her to be in danger from an enemy potentially even more lethal than old Voldie.

And speaking of Voldemort, Harry had ruled out his most recent suspect, which happened to have been Casey. He had been inside her mind. She had a connection with Voldie, but it was an indirect connection, which meant at some point in her life she had been greatly influenced by him.

So Casey wasn't Voldemort's host. The question still remained, who was it?

The memory of the new dark mark came to mind. It had been changed from the skull with a snake coming out of its mouth to a skull with blood dripping out.

For now that was the only clue he had, and it wasn't much to go on.

He had also tried to look into removing the mark from Regulus's arm. That was getting nowhere as well. For some reason he couldn't get near Voldemort's magic anymore. The last time he tried that he had been knocked out by it, and had not remembered anything about it for the whole day.

So far he had yet to solve anything; heck, he hadn't even dented any thing yet. Both his houses thought he was strange. Sometimes even Hermione would admit he was weird.

So his plan to unite the houses of Hogwarts hadn't moved an inch since Malfoy made that life debt declaration to him.

"**But" **he thought.

"**It is only my second week, I still have the whole year to figure most of this stuff out."**

So with that thought Harry got out of his bed and ran out of his room. He was late for his parents' DADA class.

* * *

(AN: Finally done, sorry for the crappy ending to this Chapter, I got writers block and it's making me want to pull my hair out. I couldn't think of anything to add to it at the moment. I wanted to update sooner rather then later, if I waited for anything better to pop into my head I don't know how long I would have waited to update. One last thing, about a week ago I made a movie trailer for Looking Through Fresh Eyes if you want to see it go to and search my user name KiaraPotter. This will be an all Harry Potter video site so keep a close watch on it if you are interested. Although I do want feed back from people who have read my story. If you aren't a member of youtube just tell me what you think about it in your story review. Thanks for reading love you all.

Hope you liked it.

from

Kiara.


	11. Demon Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books it is all J.K. We all know that right?… Good, now on with the story.

Harry Potter:

Looking Through Fresh Eyes

Chapter 11

Demon Mark

* * *

Harry's dream….

He was standing in a room he didn't recognize and he heard something. In the center of the room he saw a child draped in black robes, radiating blood red magic.

"Voldemort?" his dream self said.

An evil laughter sounded all around him and the black mist from before started to seep from Voldemort's host's form.

As soon as the mist touched him his scar suddenly started to burn and throb as if someone had stuck a knife through it.

As Harry screamed in pain, images came into his mind. He saw Kiara and Amara dying at the feet of an unknown figure, his parents being killed by the killing curse, and he saw Regulus with his wand pointed at Sirius who was screaming in pain.

"No!" Harry yelled as he woke up.

…………………

"Stop yelling, Potter. Some of us are actually trying to sleep." snapped Ron.

"Sorry," Harry whispered as he stumbled out of his bed to the bathroom. As he washed his face he saw drops of red in the water.

"What the?"

He looked into the mirror to see a trail of blood coming from his scar.

"Damn it!" Harry mumbled as he got a cloth and cleaned the blood off his face. When he returned to bed his dorm mates were already fast asleep again.

"Sure wish I could sleep like that," said Harry as he climbed under the covers and lay back, feeling a heck of a headache coming on. Harry didn't sleep a wink that night.

Early the next morning Harry gave up trying to sleep and decided to go out for a fly around the pitch, to help clear his mind.

He was out there for about an hour when he saw another figure fly into the field. It was Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked as he got closer.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy," said Harry calmly.

"I would say it's none of your business!" said Draco with a snarl.

Harry flew around Draco lazily.

"Hmm… I would probably say the same thing, too," he said thoughtfully.

Comma after thing too also

Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded to fly as far away from Harry as he could.

Harry shrugged and continued flying through the air. 30 minutes passed and Draco looked very annoyed that Harry was still flying in the pitch.

Harry finally had enough of the Slytherin glaring at him and went over to him to figure out what Malfoy's problem was.

"Malfoy I am shocked you haven't told me to get lost yet. With all that glaring you're shooting at me, you obviously don't want me here." said Harry.

"If I had told you to leave, would you have?" asked Draco.

"No, but if you had asked nicely I might……" said Harry.

"Fine! Can you PLEASE leave me ALONE!" Malfoy yelled.

Shocked by the sudden burst of anger from the boy, Harry backed away. Seeing frustration and hatred in Draco's eyes Harry decided to let him be.

"Alright" he said as he turned his broom towards the school.

As soon as he was out of the pitch he heard a scream of rage. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House sobbing on the floor of the pitch.

Harry knew he should have left the boy alone and let him sort his emotions out with some privacy. But he couldn't take his eyes off Draco, he had never seen anyone cry with such hatred before.

Harry watched from above as Draco eventually stopped crying and just lay on the Quidditch Pitch ground and fell asleep.

Feeling sorry for the boy Harry flew down towards him and cast a levitation charm on him. As he levitated Draco back to Hogwarts he saw something on the kids left arm. Fearing the worst Harry gently pulled Draco's sleeve up and what he saw made him gasp.

It was the dark mark, it was new not even 2 hours old, the skin around the mark was still burnt and swollen looking.

"Of all the things dear old Lucius has done, this has got to be the sickest and most evil thing yet," Harry snapped.

"Having his eleven-year-old son take the dark mark, heck! For some reason I didn't even think Voldemort would stoop this low"

Harry quickly got Draco back to the Slytherin common room without being seen. After he put Draco to bed he went to Snapes office. He couldn't let what happened to Draco go unnoticed, and he knew Snape cared for the young Malfoy heir.

He knocked on the Professor's door loudly knowing he was probably still asleep. About two minutes later a sleepy, but murderous-looking Severus Snape opened the door.

As soon a Snape saw Harry standing at his door he immediately shot out the scariest glare he could muster and hissed out slowly,

"Potter if you want to keep on living in the next 10 seconds you will tell me why you have woken me up at 5:00 in the bloody morning, and it had better be a damn good reason."

Harry nearly gulped, but managed to resist.

"It's about Draco, Professor," he said.

"Potter, if you woke me up to tell me about you petty problems with Malfoy, you are 5 seconds away from never being able to see the light of day again," said Snape threateningly.

"No, Professor, it's not that. I saw him in the Quidditch pitch this morning."

"Tattling on him won't help you at all Potter," snapped Snape, becoming even angrier if it were possible.

Harry had had enough.

"Will you just shut up for once! I am trying to tell you Draco has been given the dark mark!"

Snape's eye widened, then he dragged Harry into his living quarters.

"What!?" asked Snape dangerously.

"Draco Malfoy has the dark mark," said Harry, calmly this time.

"Potter, if you are lying, I swear you won't live to regret it," snapped Snape.

"Sir, why would I lie about something like this? It would only get me in trouble when I was found out. That would just be stupid. Plus I haven't got anything against Draco, anyway." said Harry defiantly.

Snape looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. Harry let him in only enough so he could be sure he wasn't lying.

When Snape tore his eyes away he asked, " Are you sure it was the real mark and not just a fake?"

"Yes, I am positive it was real," said Harry.

Snape glared at Harry and asked, "What did it look like?"

Harry was about to answer when he suddenly thought of something.

"**That's right, he doesn't know that I know about the change in the mark."**

This time Harry looked into Snape's eyes and said, "A skull with red blood coming out of its mouth."

Harry could have sworn he heard Snape whisper, "No, it can't be!"

"Where is he, Potter!?" yelled Snape.

"He is sleeping in the dorm," Harry answered.

Snape put his black robe on and dashed out the door. He made no motion for Harry to follow him but Harry ran after anyway.

When they arrived in the first year dorms, Draco was still sleeping, but there was something not right about him.

Snape walked over to where Draco slept and kneeled in front of him. Draco was pale and had a cold sweat running off his face.

"He wasn't like that when I brought him here," said Harry.

Snape ignored him and rolled up Draco's left sleeve, and what he saw made him gasp.

Harry peeked over Snape's shoulder and said, "Okay it defiantly wasn't like that 10 minutes ago!"

Draco's left arm was all swollen and the dark mark was glowing a reddish-purple colour.

Snape seemed to snap out of his surprise and immediately jumped into action.

"Move! Potter!!" ordered Snape as he lifted Draco up and rushed out of the room. Harry ran after Snape but only saw his back running through a portrait hole.

Harry sighed. He would most likely never find out what was really happening if Snape had anything to say about it.

"But I have never seen that kind of reaction before, hmm…… Maybe I will ask Mum. She should be setting up the classroom by now." said Harry.

When he entered the defence classroom he saw Lily writing notes on the bored, James always teased her about writing the muggle way, when charming the chalk to write with magic was so much faster.

She said sometimes it felt good write with her hands for a change and it also reminded her of where she came from.

"Mum?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry? You're here quite early." she said brightly.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Well, ask away then. That is what I am here for." she said with a smile.

"Well…" Harry hesitated. How could he ask this without worrying her?

"Do you know of any bad reactions to having the dark mark?' he asked.

As soon as he said this he heard the chalk in his mothers hand snap.

"**I guess I was too blunt" **thought Harry to himself.

"Why do you ask Harry?" she asked.

"I am still doing research about the mark and I keep on encountering that question and in every book I get a different answer, so I was wondering if you knew the truth." said Harry.

Lily stared at Harry with a look, as if to say, "I know you are not telling the truth"

However she conceded and gave him an answer.

"Bad reactions can occur when the person getting it really doesn't want it, and is forced, or if they're too young, or in very, very rare cases the very magic of the person is rejecting the magic that the dark mark gives off," Lily explained.

Harry's eyes widened and he took off out of the room.

"Thanks, Mum!!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Lily shook her head as she watched Harry dash down the hall.

"He is heading into trouble again, I know it! And he really thinks I don't notice." Lily said to herself.

………………………………...

Harry ran up to the headmasters office, quickly using his magic to bypass the enchanted statue. He hoped Snape was up there as well. He needed to talk to him about the new dark mark. There was no point in hiding it from him now. Heck at this point he trusted Snape more then he trusted Dumbledore. He could understand Snape, he knew how he thought. It had taken him a while to figure the dark potion master out, but he had finally done it.

Dumbledore on the other hand, the moment Harry thought he had figured him out, the old coot would go and do something completely unexpected. He was unpredictable and he couldn't be trusted for a moment.

He didn't bother knocking. The old coot had a very powerful identification charm surrounding his office, so the headmaster knew whoever came within 2 metres of the door. .

Once inside he saw Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. All of them were talking about something until Dumbledore raised his hand and pointed out to the two professors that their conversation was no longer private.

"Mr. Potter, I was just about to send some one to go and get you. We need to talk about what happened with young Mr. Malfoy this morning." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is why I came here. How is Draco?" asked Harry.

Snape was the first to answer.

"His magic is rejecting the magic that is in the mark. He has been given a potion to slow the process down while we fine a way to stop the rejection before it kills him."

"Mr Potter, if you could tell us everything that you saw earlier this morning, it would be very useful," said Dumbledore.

Harry retold them about everything that happened between him and Malfoy earlier that morning.

"So that is it, then," said McGonagall. "The boy is so desperate to not have the mark, his own magic is trying to get rid of it."

It seemed that her two other colleagues agreed with her, as no one voiced an objection.

Harry, however, did not agree. Magic that was activated by desperation was unstable, and violent. When he had seen Draco just before Snape took him, it looked like the magic of the mark was attacking his magic not the other way around.

Snape seemed to be thinking on the same lines as he was.

"Headmaster, when I was with Mr. Malfoy it looked to be the other way around. Like the magic of the mark was rejecting his magic." he said

McGonagall shook her head, 'but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he create a mark that could render a death eater useless? And even if he had intended it to be like that then why aren't the other death eaters being effected? They have the same mark as Mr, Malfoy." she said, very confused.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Maybe it isn't exactly the same, Professor."

McGonagall looked at him. "What do you mean Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Well, since the night Voldemort left Quirrell and went to a new host, all the death eaters' dark marks transformed into a skull with blood dripping out of the mouth. That would mean Voldemort's own magic has been permanently changed as well, as the mark is symbol of Voldemort's own magical soul."

"What is your point? We already know this, Mr. Potter." snarled Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am getting to it" he said.

"But correct me if I am wrong, the transformed marks have not been active since they were transformed." Harry paused a second wait if anyone did indeed correct him, but no one did so he continued . "Maybe Voldemort and his new host are tying to create a new active dark mark, and Draco is their test subject and this test went wrong. It reacted in a way that they didn't expect."

McGonagall frowned and shook her head. "Mr. Potter that still doesn't explain how the magic of the mark is eating away at Mr. Malfoy. Why would it do that? Or how can it do that?" she asked as if trying to search for a question that would stump him.

Harry was about to answer when he felt Casey enter the room. He quickly glance around, he couldn't see her body but her magic had defiantly there. Then he heard her voice in his head,

"_You are very good, Harry Potter. You are very close to the answer that you seek. But I do not want certain people in this room to know that information as of yet, especially a certain manipulative Headmaster."_

Harry got the not-so-subtle hint, but he felt a bit betrayed. Casey had known who the host was all along.

Casey, as if reading his thoughts, said to him.

"_I am sorry, Harry. I know I told you I didn't know, but I had no choice. The only reason I can tell you now is because you practically already know, anyway." _

Harry just rolled his eyes. **"Well that sure is logical now isn't it?" **he thought sarcastically to her.

He heard Casey laugh in his mind and she said, _"Magic isn't always as logical as we would sometimes like."_

"Potter!? POTTER!!" yelled Snape.

Harry was abruptly snapped out of his telepathic conversion by Snape who had his hands on his shoulder and was shaking him.

"Will you please stop that?" asked Harry as he yanked himself out of Snape's hard grip.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." he said.

"_They don't believe you," _said Casey into his head.

"**Well what else can I say? I can't very well say I have a half demon, half high elf princess talking to me in my head, now can I?" **thought Harry.

"_Well, no… but what was that saying I used to hear muggles say? Oh! "A Good Lie is easier to believe then the truth." So just make then believe something else." _said Casey.

Harry looked at his three professors. He already knew that whatever he told them, they wouldn't believe him .

"**Casey, at this point I don't think they will believe anything I say," **thought Harry to her.

"_Well, let me do the honors."_

Before Harry had the chance stop her, Casey's magic flooded the room and his three professors went into a daze and their eyes seemed to glaze over.

"**Casey, what did you do?!" **Harry asked.

"_I just made them forget you were here, that's all. You might want to get out of Dumbledore's office. They're waking up." _

"Oh, gee, thanks for the warning," said Harry annoyed as he ran from the office.

Once Harry was in the hallway he no longer felt Casey in his head and her magic was gone, too.

"**Well so much for talking to Snape." **thought Harry as he sulked down the hall. **"I will have to talk with Casey later. If I am right this time about who I think is Voldemort's host ,then I will need her help……….."**

………………………………...

(Just after Harry left the Defence room)

"_He is heading into trouble again, I know it! And he really thinks I don't notice." _Lily said to herself, or so she thought.

"Spoken like a true Mother.." chuckled a rather sinister sounding voice.

Lily spun around, her hand reaching for her wand.

"Don't even try it, witch!" snapped the voice.

Then Lily's wand came flying out of her hand and Lily soon found herself on the stone ground.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Lily.

"Hmmm….. Really now, you are not in the position to be making demands or asking questions for that matter" said the voice evilly. "But since you asked oh, so, nicely, I will show myself to you. Although I must warn you, you will regret asking such a thing"

Then all the shadows in the room moved and converged on one spot where a figure walked through.

When Lily saw the figure she gasped.

"You're that girl. But Harry said we could trust you." said Lily.

The girl that stood in front of Lily looked exactly like Casey, in fact, with her long wavy black hair and pale face. The only thing that didn't look like Casey was the eyes, which were red and glowing.

The girl raised her eye brow in slight confusion. "Huh? Woman I haven't spoken to your son yet, how could……? Wait. you think I am Casey, don't you?" she said as she started to cackle.

Then she looked at Lily with an angry vengeance. "Don't insult me."

With a flick of her hand Lily was flung into the wall of the class room.

"Crucio!!" the girl yelled.

The curse was on Lily for a number of seconds before the girl dropped it.

"I am not my useless twin sister. My name is Cassandra, and it would do you well to remember that, mudblood!!" said Cassandra.

Lily didn't trust herself to speak properly. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't do anything. All she could do now was wait for help, since Cassandra had cast an unforgivable, the alarm system in the headmaster's office would go off and the staff would be sent to investigate. Unfortunately Cassandra seemed to know what she was thinking and quickly burst her bubble.

"I wouldn't be so hopeful about help coming anytime soon if I were you. I have placed my own special kind of shield up to block any magical trace of me or the magic I use." she said with a smirk as Lily's face became even glummer.

"Come now, Mrs. Potter, you don't have to look so depressed. I am not going to kill you, well, not yet, anyway." said Cassandra as she advanced to where Lily kneeled on the floor.

"Give me your left arm," she demanded.

Lily held herself tight although she knew it would do no good.

"I said give me you arm, you filthy mudblood!!" yelled Cassandra.

As Cassandra yelled, her eyes narrowed and turned an even deeper red.

Lily began to feel as if claws were digging into her arm and pulling it toward Cassandra. She whimpered in pain as cuts were soon seen in her skin and the started to bleed.

Then Cassandra took out a wand and Lily recognised it right away.

"That's Voldemort's wand!!" she said.

Cassandra chuckled as she drew her wand closer and closer to Lily's forearm.

"Very good, my dear," she said.

When the wand touched Lily's forearm it began to throb in pain and a reddish magic began to pulse into her arm . Lily tried to struggle against the magical hold she was under but she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but plead.

"No! No! Stop please stop! Don't do this! Please!! Have mercy." she cried.

Cassandra continued pouring her hate-filled magic into Lily's arm, ignoring her pain-filled cry.

Then Cassandra stopped, when Lily lifted her head to see what happened she heard a voice.

"Cassandra, forget about the mark. Just bite her instead." said the voice.

" Very well, as you wish. But why the sudden change in plans?" she asked.

"It may not be the best course of action. It seems the new mark has some unexpected side effects, which I'd rather not risk with her yet." explained the voice and then it left.

Cassandra turned around to face Lily again, this time her eyes were a pale purple and they rest of her face turned to a porcelain cold white. Long fangs grew from her mouth and her ears sharpened slightly.

She kneeled in front of Lily and used her magic to make Lily's head move to reveal more of her slender neck.

With an almost savage look on her face, Cassandra quickly sank her fangs into Lily's soft skin.

Lily screamed, it felt like her blood was turning to ice inside her, after that it felt like a dozen ice cold knives were cutting her up from the inside out. This, no doubt, was the most painful thing she had ever gone through.

When it was finally over Lily looked as pale as Cassandra and her green eyes were glazed over. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have though Lily was dead.

After Cassandra cleaned her mouth of the blood she spoke.

"Lily Potter, you are to do anything I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded her head yes.

"Good. First you are not allowed to tell any living being about what has happened here, and you are to act as if nothing has happened. Second, anything that Harry Potter tells you, you are going to tell me. The same thing goes for that Dumbledore guy as well. Thirdly and last, you are to kill Casey Silverlight, my sister. Got it?" commanded Cassandra.

Lily nodded her head once again.

"Well, I guess that is it. Talk to you later." said Cassandra as she waved her hand and the shadows in the room converged into one again to allow her to walk through. Right when she was about to walk through she snapped her fingers and said

"Oh I almost forgot, you still look like you are half dead. Well we can't have that now can we?"

Cassandra whipped out her wand and a pink stream of magic poured out and hit Lily. When the light cleared, Lily was standing up writing notes on the board, looking like nothing had ever happened.

With that done Cassandra stepped into the shadows and disappeared…….

If she had taken the time to look into Lily's eyes she would have noticed that her enchantment hadn't entirely taken effect. Lily's once dazzling green eyes were now dull and lifeless. In this case eyes were the window to the soul, and Lily's soul was replaced with a mere shadow of what she once was. This shadow also had strings on it and it was being controlled by the most evil and powerful creature to walk the earth.

………………………………...

Harry was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when a wave of pain washed over him. He managed to stumble to a nearby passage way before finally letting out a scream and passing out.

_**A Vision…….**_

_**All he felt was pain, burning all around him, but yet he couldn't make a sound or move.**_

"_**It's like I am on fire!!" **_

_**Then he could suddenly hear a noise at first he couldn't tell what it sounded like, as it became louder it sounded like a evil cackle.**_

_**Then suddenly everything went freezing cold and very dark, that was painful as well, like getting out of a hot tub and jumping into ice cold water right after.**_

_**Then he saw two pairs of eyes one pair was a pale purple, and the other pair was a fiery red.**_

_**As he felt himself start to wake up, faces started to appear around the eyes. The red eyes he quickly recognised was Voldemort. The other however was one he didn't recognise at first. It was the face of a girl with a small pointy nose.**_

_**Just as the dream world disappeared the girl's face smiled and two long fangs could be faintly seen…………**_

_**End of Vision……….**_

Harry opened his eyes and tried to lift his head.

"Woow… Not a good idea" Harry said as he felt a wave of dizziness descend over him once again. Once the dizzy spell passed, he slowly started to remember the images of dream/nightmare.

"Those eyes…… I have seen them before, but yet I haven't. That's it!! I have to be right this time. I have to find Casey! Where is she?" he asked himself as he tried to sit up again.

When he was finally able to stand and walk without getting dizzy he made his way out of the dark passageway.

Once back in the light of the hall he noticed his scar was once again bleeding and now that his body wasn't numb from his weird vision, he could feel it sting.

He used his wand to clean the blood and his face and cast a powerful concealment charm on his forehead. It wasn't powerful enough to make it disappear, just to make it look… well, normal.

"Alright…. This is going to be a long day. It feels like one already." Harry mumbled as he continued down the hallway, only with a little less energy.

Breakfast was nearly half over by the time Harry walked in.

Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table waiting for him, "Hurry up, Harry, we are going to be late for Potions class!" she said.

"Hermione, we have at least 30 minutes before class starts…." he said exasperatingly.

"I know, but you still have to eat breakfast. Where were you anyway? I waited in the common room until breakfast started." questioned Hermione.

'Oh, I needed to talk to Professor Snape about something this morning, but I got held up in Dumbledore's office." he said.

Hermione eyed him, but didn't ask further.

"You look tired. Are you feeling alright?" she asked after a minute.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am fine." said Harry distractedly as he looked over at the Slytherin table trying to spot Casey.

Hermione gave him a look again. This time she questioned.

"Alright… What is going on? I know something is wrong, and you are not telling me what it is." she said with a variety of emotions moving across her face: concern for him, annoyance from not telling her what was happening, and curiosity about what was going on.

Harry sighed. " I will tell you tonight," he whispered.

Hermione looked like she was about to protest but then thought better of it.

"Alright, in the common room after everyone has fallen asleep," she said.

After Harry had finished eating a little breakfast they hurried to Potions class. Once there Harry noticed that Casey wasn't there either.

"**Well where is she? How come whenever I am looking for her she always disappears?" **thought Harry to himself, getting annoyed.

A minute later Snape walked in and quickly started the lesson.

"Write down the notes on the bored, then pair up and get started," he demanded.

Just as Harry started writing down the instructions, when Snape called him.

"Mr. Potter, come here for a moment please."

"Yes sir?' he asked.

"I have a different potion for you to brew, Mr. Potter. Here is the list of ingredients and instructions." said Snape as he whipped out a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what the potion was; it was the Cormintis potion. It was a temporary dark magic blocker. It was also a potion well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level.

"Sir? This is a NEWT level potion." Harry said.

Snape glared at him, hissed ,"You don't fool me Potter. The material that we are covering you already know. How someone like you could learn all this I don't know, but the matter is you are adequate at brewing and I need your talents. Now get moving."

"Yes sir."

Harry quickly gathered his ingredients and got started. As he was chopping he happened to glance at Snape and noticed that he was brewing a potion too. From where he was standing he couldn't tell what kind it was, but it must have been urgent if he was brewing and teaching a first year class at the same time.

Once the class had ended he told Hermione he would meet her outside the Defence room after he had finished cleaning up.

After Harry had finished cleaning, he saw Snape just finishing his potion. At closer look, Harry recognised it and just managed to stop himself from gasping. This potion was of Snape's own invention,. It was called the Morriodis potion; it had the uncanny ability to increase the power of the drinker's magic by a factor of ten, for a short time. However as far as Harry knew, the potion had a pesky side effect. It caused the drinker to lapse into a coma because of the overexertion of magic at one time. The risky part was there was a 50 chance of the drinker waking up again or staying in the coma forever.

As much as he wanted to, Harry couldn't ask who it was for and why they were using it, because according to any potions book this potion didn't exist. In his old time line Snape would go public with his potion 7 years after it had been made. If he had his math right, this Snape would make this potion public in another 6 years.

"I don't recognise that potion," Harry said, hoping Snape would give him more information as to why he was brewing it.

Snape was quiet for a moment, then he answered.

"Indeed, it would be a surprise to me if you did recognize it Mr. Potter, as it isn't in any potions book in existence"

"You invented it then? What does it do?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your concern, Potter. Now if you are quite finished cleaning up, get out." Snape commanded obviously getting annoyed with how many questions he was asking.

'Yes, sir, but if I may, could I ask one last thing?" asked Harry.

Snape nearly growled but said, "Just one, and I may or may not answer it"

"Fair enough, Will Draco be alright, sir?"

Snape froze and then looked at Harry. "We are not sure yet……….. you may leave now, Mr. Potter" then he turned around.

By the end of the day Harry was exhausted and he had a splitting headache. His scar wouldn't stop burning, no matter how much he tried to block his mind from intrusion.

He still had a few hours before nightfall, so he decided to take a walk before trying to explain things to Hermione.

As he wandered around the mysterious castle he allowed his mind to wander as well about everything that had happened since he used the spell to send his soul back through time. Who would have thought that doing things a little differently would change things so much?

He was pushed out of his reverie when he nearly walked into the hospital wing door.

"Hmm, Draco is in here. Maybe I can confirm what is wrong with him." whispered Harry as he pushed the door open.

When Harry walked into the hospital wing he saw Draco sitting up on his bed looking at his arm.

Then he heard Harry enter the room.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"I need a favour," Harry replied.

Draco eyed him critically. "What kind of favour would that be, Potter?"

"I need to run a magical trace on the magic that is in the mark on your arm," said Harry bluntly.

Draco looked at him again. "Why" he asked.

"Because I want to find out who made it," said Harry.

Draco looked at him as if he had a tulip growing out of his head. "Who made it? Is that all you want? Well I can tell you who made it! The Dark Lord, that is who! Any idiot would know that." he yelled.

Harry shook his head. "No, that isn't what I meant. I have no doubt that Voldemort had a hand in making this, but I think he had help. Don't you see it looks different? Instead of the snake, it is a trail of blood. His magic has been changed because of his new host and as far as I know you are the only person to actually receive this mark. Older marks transformed into the new one, but this one is the original with fresh magic. Pleas, as an heir to the Potter family, I ask for you to let me do this one thing."

Draco sighed. "Fine, get it over with," he said as he stuck out his arm.

As Harry placed his hand on the mark and gently started to probe the mark with his magic, he soon found out why the magic that radiated from it had tried to eat Draco's magic.

"It's Demonic," he said.

"What you talking about, Potter?" asked Draco.

"The magic that this mark is made up of is demonic. That is why your magic rejected it so quickly; the demonic magic was trying to replace your wizarding magic with itself. Malfoy, do you remember anything about who gave you this? Or any thing about what happened that morning?"

Draco, if it were possible, started to look nervous, but then he seemed to realize it and like any good Slytherin he quickly wiped the emotion away.

"There was nothing special except for the fact my fath….."

Draco stopped and placed his hand over his mouth as if to stop himself from saying anything more.

"Your what? Do you mean your father? What about him??" Harry asked, his detective mode kicking in.

Draco glared at him and then his eyes drifted to the mark on his arm.

Harry quickly put the two together.

"He made you get it, didn't he?" he asked.

Draco didn't say anything, he just continued to glare at the evil skull on his forearm.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Draco's magic would be tainted from now on and he would he much more vulnerable to dark magic addiction.

Right when Harry was about to leave, thinking he had got all he could out of Draco, Draco suddenly said something.

"All I remember after going in to the chamber is seeing red eyes. The next thing I knew I was back at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you, Draco," he said and he turned to leave.

Then he felt something, a cold feeling, coming from somewhere and it was calling out to him. He felt drawn to a dark corner in the hospital wing that was covered in shadow.

He walked over to the corner and moved his hand over the shadow, stretching his magic out with it at the same time. Then his hand went right through the shadow, and even through the wall.

"Huh? What is……?". then he heard something. It was a small whine or a cry and it was coming through the shadow.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Draco had fallen asleep, so he stared straight ahead at the shadow and walked in. What he saw in front of him made nearly gasp.

"Casey??"

She was floating on she back in mid air, and she was unconscious.

Harry walked over to her and touched her face. She was freezing cold and Harry could faintly see her magic leaving her.

"She is dying…" a voice said from within the shadows.

Harry immediately shot back up and stood in front of Casey.

"What? Who are you? What did you do to her?" yelled Harry to darkness around him.

"Hmmm.. Who am I? Well that is a good question, but I am afraid I can not tell you that answer yet although you may call me Rose, and as for what I did to her, well lets just say it I doesn't quite matter any more she will be dead in a matter of hours" said the oddly familiar female voice.

"Not if I can help it" said Harry as quickly placed his hand over Casey's forehead and spread his magic through out her body.

Casey's body started to glow a golden colour and the magic draining from her halted.

The voice growled in annoyance. "Placing her in a magic coma will only prolong the inevitable."

Then the source of the voice appeared before them in a long cloak.

Harry pulled his wand out shouted a spell.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit the figure right in the chest but it didn't effect her. Instead the spell backfired and quickly made its way towards Harry.

"What the!?" was all Harry could say before his own spell knocked him unconscious.

The figure in black walked over to him and knelt down.

Light from the void opening illuminated a part of her face. Long red hair fell out from underneath the hood, and lifeless green eyes gazed at the fallen form of the boy before her.

"Very interesting…. You wouldn't happen to know why that happened would you Lily? No I didn't think so…" said Rose.

"Oh, stop your crying already. I am under no orders to harm your son, well, at least not yet." said Rose with a evil chuckle.

Rose slinked over to Casey's sleeping form and tried to touch her, but her hand was zapped away by the protective magic surrounding her.

"Hmm, your son is awfully annoying, Lily. Not only did he stop the magic drain, but he also put a powerful shield up. Huh? Hold on a minute, this shield is unlike anything we have ever seen. At the very least it isn't in any text book I have ever read. So where could he have learned this kind of shield from?"

Rose glance back at Harry again, who seemed to be waking up.

"I think it is best to keep a close watch on him, even more now. It seems there is more to your son that meets the eye, Lily." said Rose as she faded back into shadows moments before Harry awoke.

(AN: Just so no one is confused about Rose I will explain. When Cassandra bit Lily she wasn't turned into a vampire as it may have appeared. Cassandra used her stronger demonic magic and it created an evil Lily from the inside. Rose is in complete control of Lily's body and mind, although the real Lily is still there. That is why Rose can still talk to her. Because of Cassandra's bite, Rose also has a few new powers as well. Lily can see and hear anything that Rose does, she just has no control in anything that Rose intends to do. Anyway, from now on, when I speak about Lily I will call her Rose )

Once Harry woke up, he quickly floated Casey out of the shadowy void and made his way to the room of requirement. The spell he had placed her under would keep her stable for a few more days. After that whatever this Rose person had done to her would resume its deadly effect.

After he was sure Casey was safe in the room of requirement, he made his way back to Gryffindor tower to meet up with Hermione.

On the walk back he decided to tell her everything: Who he thought Voldemort's new host was, everything that had happened that day with Draco and his Scar bleeding, and about the encounter he just had with Rose. Who ever she was, she had a strong resistance to wand magic.

"There you are. You're late." said Hermione as he finally walked into the common room.

"Sorry, I kind of got delayed," whisper Harry.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, immediate concern written on her face.

Harry started from the beginning and told her about Casey and her sister Cassandra's situation and who they really were. He told her about his nightmares and their painful effect. He also told her about elven magic in his blood passed down from his mother and about the similar magic that was constantly being emitted from Kiara and Amara.

Basically he told her everything that he had discovered over the last month at Hogwarts.

"So you think that Casey's twin sister, Cassandra, is Voldemort's new host?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" answered Harry.

"Well it makes sense. With the demon magic that is in the core of the new dark mark, the only other person it could be is Casey herself. But from what you have said about her it seems she never wanted to do any of this, anyway. You said they asked her to die to complete this mission of theirs? That is just awful!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know, Hermione. I will need your help in figuring out who this Rose woman is, and what she had done to Casey. The spell I placed over her will only last a couple days, and then her life magic will leave her again."

"Life magic? What is that?" asked Hermione.

"It is a very strong form of magic that is inside all of us. Even muggles have it. We only have a limited amount inside us. Once it is used up there is no going back and the person dies. That was what was happening when I saw Casey in that shadow cave thing." said Harry.

"Did you see what she looked like?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I tried to stun her when she first appeared, but for some reason when my spell hit her it just rebounded off her and hit me instead. I was knocked out for a few minutes. When I came to, she had already left." said Harry with a shrug.

"She sounded familiar though, like I heard that voice before, but not in that tone. You know what I mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I think I do. You may have heard that voice before. but not in the evil dark context that you heard tonight." she said.

Harry nodded, " That's it exactly. I just can't put my finger on where I have heard it before. It sounds alien but yet familiar."

"So, what are you planning on doing next, Harry? I mean, this is really big, bigger than we originally thought." said Hermione.

"I know. I think first we should figure out how to break that spell on Casey. She might be the only person able to get to her sister." said Harry.

"Agreed. And I think I may know how to do it." said Hermione.

………………………………...

An hour later Harry, and Hermione were standing in the third floor corridor.

'Hermione you are a genius! How did you ever figure out the Philosopher's Stone was down here?" asked Harry truly shocked.

Hermione blushed at the praise and how she found out the knowledge.

"Well, I found out quite by accident really. I over heard Ron and Malfoy fighting in the great hall. Apparently Malfoy insulted Gryffindor, and the Weasley bravery and Ron challenged his insult and told him all Slytherins were cowards."

"I would like to protest to that" Harry mumbled.

"In the end they both ended up daring each other to go to the Third floor corridor and see who could get the furthest inside," Hermione continued. "I decided both of them were being stupid, so I followed them and tried to convince them otherwise, but they didn't listen to me and the moment we set foot in the corridor Filch's cat spotted us. Malfoy was able to run out of the corridor before Filch also arrived, but Ron and I were stuck. We had no choice but to run further into the corridor and hide in an old room. Unfortunately the room we hid in had a three-headed dog in it! In our rush to get out, I tripped over an old enchanted harp.

"For some reason, the harp started playing on its own and the dog fell asleep. Just as we were about to leave I saw a trap door beside the dog's paw. Since the dog was asleep, I opened it to see what was inside. All I saw was blackness, but it was enough to spark my interest. Ron had been too freaked out and didn't care about it, so I had to research it all on my own. I had no luck, there was nothing in Hogwarts books that would tell me what could be underneath the trap door. Until I heard Hagrid the Gamekeeper talking to Professor Dumbledore about deal he got on his three headed dog and how it was perfect for guarding the stone.

"It only took me a little while of digging to find one of the only stones worth protecting to such an extent, the Philosopher's Stone. I read a little bit on it. It can turn any matter into pure gold and creates the elixir of life, which is some thing we could use to wake Casey up with." explained Hermione.

Harry stared at her, with a dumbfounded expression.

After every thing he had changed, she and Ron still managed to find Fluffy. Even Hagrid had given Hermione the answer again through his blabbing.

"**Some things never change" **he thought.

"That is excellent work, Hermione. You are a genius."

Hermione blushed again. " I..it was nothing."

"Umm.. We should go down to get it sometime if we use it on Casey." said Harry.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "What? You mean we are going down there alone to go and get it? Shouldn't we ask for help?" she asked.

Harry raised an eye brow. "From who, Hermione? Dumbledore won't let us have it, especially with what has happened to Casey, which reminds me, he may get worried and wonder why she has disappeared. Oh, well we will worry about that later. But my questions still remains, who can we ask for help who won't go and tell everyone in Hogwarts we are looking for a way to get it." he said.

Hermione looked unsure 'I don't know. I just don't think it is a good idea to barge inside that trap door, alone when we have no idea what to expect." she said.

Harry continued to think until an idea stuck him. "I think I know someone who could help us. Hold on, I need to write a letter." he said and ran over to a table and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He whispered a spell on it and began writing.

Hermione glanced over at the paper to see who Harry was writing to. She only saw the name before it seemed to vanish.

"You enchanted the ink to only be visible to the person you are sending it to," she said.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you are a genius. Do you think he can help us?" she asked.

"Of course I think he will help us, Hermione. After all, it is his stone. I doubt Dumbledore actually told him what happened to the stone anyway." said Harry as he folded his letter up and walked to the stairs to his dorm.

"Hey, Hedwig, I have a highly secret letter for you to deliver. Be sure to keep out of plan sight. I don't want Dumbledore getting curious."

"Who…" said Hedwig as she soared out the window.

Many, many miles away in the middle of a huge forest was a large mansion with one window alight. That was where Hedwig flew and perched on an opened window sill. Inside was a man who appeared to be in his mid 30s. He had dark brown hair and was wearing dark red robes.

"Who….." voiced Hedwig to get the wizard's attention. The man turned his head in surprise apparently not expecting any mail at that hour.

"Hmmm, you don't look familiar. Are you lost?" the man asked.

Hedwig gave him a look as if to say, "Are you kidding? I NEVER get lost." and then stuck her leg out at him.

"Who!" she said again, but more forcefully this time.

The man laughed. "Alright, I am sorry if I offended you. Why don't you have a drink before you go again, hmm?" he said as he removed the letter from around her leg.

Hedwig ignored him. She flew over to the water bowl took a drink of water and one of the owl treats beside it and the flew back out the window again without another glance back.

The man shook his head. " I'd hate to be the one who really ticks that bird off," he muttered as he unfolded the letter.

He began reading,

"_Dear Mr Nicolas Flamel,_

_My name is Harry Potter. You may mot know me , but I am a student a Hogwarts and I have reason to believe your stone is being held here. Whether that fact was known to you previously I don't know, but I have a favour to ask of you. If you could help us get your stone back I need it to help save a friend of mine. _

_I will await your reply._

_Your ally,_

_Harry James Potter._

Nicolas' s mouth was hanging opened by the time he finished reading.

"What the bloody hell does a student need with my stone? Wait Harry Potter? Didn't I hear Albus talking about him, chosen one of a rubbish prophesy or something like that?" said Nicolas to himself as he continued to look at the letter. Something about this boy intrigued him. He could feel that this boy had a huge destiny before him.

He thought for a few minutes and decided he wanted to meet with the young man first, and they could go from there. So he mailed a reply back to set a place and a time they would meet.

--

A large golden eagle few to Hogwarts that night, right to the dormitory window of Harry Potter. Unfortunately, a certain pair of red eyes saw through the shadows of the castle and recognised to large bird and it eyes narrowed……..

…………..,.,.,...,...

* * *

(Okay done, PLEASE R&R please… they are the only things that keep me going, if you want me to update sooner review my story, tell me what you think, heck criticize it if you want as long a it is constructive citizen mind you. But any thing please, they inspire me to write and come up with ideas. Thanks. A 100 thank you s to those who reviewed ox)

(Clap and cheer from my beta, Bella, without whom, my story would be filled with errors)

(AN: thought I should bring Hermione back into the story)


End file.
